Just a Simple Interview Right?
by LumiOlivier
Summary: (1 of 3) What starts out as just an interview with 19 year old earl Ciel Phantomhive for the paper turns into a little more than that a young reporter bargains for when she meets his enigmatic, yet beautiful butler. (Mostly T rated with some lemon chapters) 2 of 3: His Strange Little Girl and Her Butler, the Enigma (C) 3 of 3: You, Me, and Cambion Makes Three (C)
1. Just a Simple Interview Right?

Chapter One:

Just a Simple Interview…Right?

I knocked on the front door of the Phantomhive Manor. I couldn't believe I scored an interview with Ciel Phantomhive! All the others were practically begging for this job, but for whatever reason, it was mine!

"Yes?" a warm voice coming from a dark haired man in the doorway enveloped me, "May I help you?"

"I'm Lumi Olivier…" I sputtered out in complete awe of this man's beautiful face, "I have an interview with Lord Phantomhive."

"Ah, yes," he nodded, "Please, Ms. Olivier. Right this way. May I take your coat for you?"

"That's fine," I shivered, cold from the rain, "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"Please," he insisted, undoing the buttons. His beautiful piano hands worked so quickly, "It's drenched from the rain. It's no trouble."

"O-ok…" I had no choice. I watched carefully as he finished unbuttoning my coat, peeling it away from my shoulders, "Thank you…"

"Master Phantomhive is in his study," he directed, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. My name is Sebastian. Come, Ms. Olivier."

I smiled politely in sheer terror as Sebastian looked me over, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. I followed him down a windy hallway that emptied into this huge, open study. A young boy was working at the big, beautiful solid oak desk in the middle of the room.

I didn't know much about the young earl going into this except for his title and how he lost his parents young and the Funtom Company. But that was mostly hearsay. I had always wanted to meet him. And how, here he is, in front of me!

"Sebastian," he broke the silence, but not his concentration, "What do you want? I'm busy."

"The reporter from the paper is here, my lord," Sebastian bowed.

"I-is this a bad time?" I quivered, "I can come back at a later date."

"Nonsense," Sebastian pulled a chair out for me, "You've come all this way and in the rain, no less. At this point, it'd be rude to reschedule. Isn't that right, my lord?"

The earl rolled his eyes, "I guess. That will be all, Sebastian."

"Yes, Master," he bowed, "Ms. Olivier…"

Sebastian saw himself out and the earl, annoyed with my mere presence, put his pen down, staring a hole through me. But his annoyance softened the more he studied my face. I fumbled around for my notebook and my own pen as he stared daggers into me.

"You can speak," he said, "I have other things to do today. Please don't waste my time."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, turning to a blank page, "So, Lord Phantomhive-"

"Ciel," he cut me off.

"Excuse me?"

"Ciel," he repeated himself, "You're more than welcome to call me by my first name. I won't burn you at the stake."

"Alright," I nodded once, still more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, "Ciel…What is something the world would ever guess about you?"

"I'm not very interesting," Ciel brushed me off, "I don't even understand why your editor would want a piece on me. Everything the world needs to know about me is already out there."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Ciel interrupted me, "It's not like it's your fault. This is the second time over the course of five minutes that you've told me you were sorry."

"I'm…" I stopped myself, "Forgive me, Ciel."

"On second thought," he looked me over, "I'm more interested in you."

"Me?" I wondered, "I'm not very exciting either…"

"I'm not surprised," Ciel scoffed, picking up with his work again.

And things were awkward and uncomfortable again. Is this what they mean when they say to not meet your heroes? Because Ciel was…well…He was just a bratty kid. He tried to come off as the head of the Phantomhive family that he is, and only at the tender age of nineteen, but underneath it all, he was just that. A bratty kid.

This interview was painful…I was lucky to get more than one word answers to any of my questions. To some of them, I didn't even get an answer. I'd just get a grunt. I did my best to give Ciel the benefit of the doubt, but it wasn't easy. Maybe he was just having an off day.

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive," I smiled politely, "That will be all for today."

"Thank you, Ms. Olivier," he dismissed me, "I'm sure you can see yourself out."

"That won't be necessary," Sebastian joined us, "The weather has picked up, my lord. Due to hazardous conditions, Ms. Olivier isn't going anywhere. She'll be escorted to work tomorrow morning once the storm has passed."

"Sebastian," Ciel let out a heavy, disgruntled sigh, "Show Ms. Olivier to a guest room and take care of her."

"As you wish, my lord…" Sebastian bowed, gesturing toward the door, "Shall we then?"

"Ok…" I followed him out down the same windy hallway, opening to the foyer. I didn't really get a very good look when I walked in. But that's because I was more focused on keeping my lunch down. This place was huge! Such a shame it was only Ciel here. Along with the house staff and Sebastian, of course.


	2. Just a Simple Request Right?

"I hope the room is to your liking, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian opened the door for me, "We weren't expecting overnight company."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I told you that I didn't want to be a burden, but here I am…being a burden…"

"You're no burden," Sebastian assured, a fire dancing in his eyes, "Dinner will be served at seven o'clock. Do you need anything else?"

"I'd like some dryer clothes," I requested nonchalantly, "But I'll be fine."

"Yes, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian bowed to me, "I will have them brought to you immediately."

"Oh, that's fine," I brushed it off, "Don't worry about it. They're already starting to dry off."

"It's no trouble," Sebastian smirked at me, "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't tend to a guest when they asked me?"

And just like that, Sebastian flitted off elsewhere in search of dryer clothes for me. I didn't expect to get the interview with Ciel Phantomhive in the first place. I really didn't expect to be staying longer than I planned and in the Phantomhive Manor. I really, really didn't expect to be at his dinner table and his butler getting me dry clothes!

"Ms. Olivier?" Sebastian popped back up, "I brought you something dryer…"

"Wow," I gasped, "That was quick."

"What can I say?" Sebastian patted himself on the back, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Thank you, Sebastian," I smiled, "Now, not to sound rude, but could you…maybe…get out?"

"Oh?" Sebastian was stunned. I had a feeling that he wasn't told that very often, "Please. Let me help you."

Before I could even say no, Sebastian was already unzipping the back of my wet dress, his warm hands sending chills up my back. I wasn't sure what it was doing to me, but it was definitely doing something, "Um…Sebastian…?"

"Yes, Ms. Olivier?"

"I'm kind of self conscious," I said, "Could you…?"

"It's no trouble," he assured, continuing on, "If you don't mind me saying so, you have very soft, porcelain skin, Ms. Olivier…"

"Thank you…?" I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but it'd be rude to not appreciate the compliment, "I'm a journalist. It's a rarity I'm outside. I guess it has its perks. And you can call me Lumi. In fact, I almost insist upon it."

"Alright then," he nodded with that devious smirk on his face, "Should we be expecting you for dinner, Ms. Olivier…?"

That was deliberate. Was…Was he pushing me? Was this all a test…? The way Sebastian looked at me and the way Ciel looked at me was nearly identical. And I wasn't sure if I was liking it or not. Like I was a brightly colored lollipop…

"Yes," I nodded, "Thank you."

"Will you be taking it in the dining hall?"

"No," I said, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to eat in here."

"As you wish," Sebastian allowed, "Please. Do forgive the young lord. He keeps to himself most of the time. His social skills have always lacked."

"I know the feeling," I empathized, "That's one of the reasons why I became a journalist. Everyone has an interesting story. And I think Ciel's could be the most interesting of them all…"

"Interesting…" Sebastian thought to himself, "Is that all? Do you need anything more?"

"No, thank you," I dismissed, "I'm fine."

"Yes, Ms. Olivier," he bowed to me, turning on his heel. Ciel had an interesting story. There was no doubt in my mind. But a part of me wanted to know a little more about his enigmatic butler as well…


	3. Just a Simple Dinner Right?

I sat alone in my room, perfectly content. And by the looks of the weather, I wasn't going anywhere. I'd be stuck in the Phantomhive Manor for the night. One of the house staff brought me shepherd's pie and pajamas and I started writing my article. Ciel Phantomhive…

That's all I got. That's it? Come on, Lumi! You can do better than that! You want to be honest, but don't drag Ciel through the mud. He may have come off as a bit of a jerk, but he doesn't deserve the tarnished reputation.

A knock on my door interrupted my thought process, making me jump. I wasn't anticipating any other company tonight. I put my dishes outside the door, so there would be no reason for any of the house staff to come in. I closed my notebook and got up to greet my unexpected guest.

"Ciel?" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he pointed out, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Because I had nothing I could use for my article. Maybe this thunderstorm was a blessing in disguise, "Did you need me for something?"

"I'm curious," Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, "Why were you not downstairs for dinner?"

"Oh…" His question caught me off guard. I had to think quick, "I wanted to get a jumpstart on my article."

"What do you have so far?" Ciel asked, eyeing me up like a lollipop again.

"Honestly," I chuckled nervously, "A blank piece of paper and a headache."

"Maybe we could try that interview again," he suggested, making himself more comfortable, "What would you like to know?"

And the two of us laid on my bed together, just talking. His life, his ambitions, his dreams. I guess I was wrong about the young earl. He was quite the charmer.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian knocked on my door, almost shocked to see Ciel in my room, "My lord, what are you doing in here? I put you to bed an hour ago."

"Yes, Sebastian?" I addressed him.

"I was wondering if you needed anything else," Sebastian came in, "but it appears that I've interrupted."

"It's not what you think!" I defended.

"Lumi," Ciel stopped me, "You don't need to explain yourself. We were just finishing the interview."

"Ah yes," Sebastian remembered, "And by the way, my lord, Lady Elizabeth is expecting you tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel shot him an angry glare. Lady Elizabeth? Ciel has a girlfriend? But he was being awfully friendly with me.

"Now, Master," Sebastian said, "I must insist that you go back to bed and let Ms. Olivier get some sleep."

"Yes," Ciel agreed, "Good night, Lumi."

"Good night, Ciel," I gave him a little smile, "Thank you."

He nodded once as Sebastian ushered Ciel out of my room, "Ms. Olivier, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"Alright then," he bowed to me, "Good night, Ms. Olivier."

"Good night, Sebastian…"

He gave me a dirty smirk, sizing me up once more, and followed Ciel, shutting my door on the way out. The curious journalist in me closed my notebook and put my ear up to the door, listening to the scolding Ciel was getting, courtesy of his butler.

"In a young lady's room this late at night?" Sebastian's tirade rang out, "And after promising yourself to Lady Elizabeth?"

"We weren't going to do anything, Sebastian!" Ciel fought back, "I know that Lizzie and I are engaged. That doesn't change anything. Although, I didn't ask for her to be my betrothed…"

What…? How could Ciel have proposed to Lady Elizabeth when he doesn't even love her…? Arranged, perhaps?

"Do you care for her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, how do you think she would feel if you were in bed with another woman?"

"I wasn't in bed with her, Sebastian!" Ciel whined, "You're overreacting."

"It would be in your best interest to stay away from Ms. Olivier's room," Sebastian almost sounded threatening.

"Fine," Ciel growled, "Now, leave me be."

"Master…"

"That's an order!" Ciel snapped.

Bone chilling silence ensued.

"As you wish, Master," Sebastian obeyed.

Wow…That was unexpected. And now, I was at a moral crossroads…Dare I put what I just heard out for the world to see? No…That's bad, Lumi. That's their business. They don't even know you heard any of that. Just go to sleep. Go to sleep and forget all about it.


	4. Just a Simple Morning, Right?

I woke up to the most wonderful smell filling my nose. What was that? Blueberry…? Banana, maybe? Some sort of citrus? I almost completely forgot that I stayed in Phantomhive Manor last night. This was definitely not my house...

"Good morning, Ms. Olivier," Ciel's beautiful butler greeted me, "I'm hoping you slept well."

"Yes," I groaned, sitting up in bed, "Good morning, Sebastian…"

"There's a coach waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some coffee would be phenomenal," I got out of bed, shuffling my feet to the bathroom.

"You know," Sebastian stopped me, straightening my body, "A young lady should walk with her head up, her back straight, and her shoulders back. And never shuffle her feet."

"Whatever," I brushed him up, not awake enough to deal with an etiquette lesson.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian scolded me like he would if I were Ciel, "You won't get anywhere thinking like that."

"Sebastian," I murmured, "Could I have that coffee now?"

"Yes," he nodded, leaving me be. I don't know what that was all about, but I wanted to go home, grab some clean clothes, and go to work. I was done with this. I was completely over it. I got adventurous and went on a search for Ciel. Surprise, surprise, I found him in his study, going over some documents.

"Yes, Sebastian?" he grumbled, almost annoyed, "What is it?"

"Good morning, Ciel…"

With those few words, it was enough for Ciel to put the paperwork and his pen down and look up, "Lumi…Good morning. What are you still doing here? I thought you would've left by now."

"No," I sat down, "I don't have to be at work for another hour."

"Did you need me for something?" Ciel asked, looking like he was ready to do anything for me.

"I'm fine," I said, "Just came in to say hi."

"Not to sound rude," he pushed me away, "but I'm very busy."

What Sebastian said last night must have really hit Ciel hard. He wasn't that busy. He was more than happy to drop everything just to have a conversation with me. Yet, now, he's too busy for me?

"Ms. Olivier…" Speak of the devil, "Your coffee."

"Thank you, Sebastian," I took the cup of the golden elixir of the gods from him.

"It's an extra dark French roast," he told, "Arrived just this morning."

Dear God, was it strong. This may have been the greatest cup of coffee I've ever had in my life. then again, I was so used to the dirt in the office. If I didn't sleep tonight, I wouldn't be surprised in the least bit.

"Lumi," Ciel broke the silence, "It was such a pleasure having you and getting to know you. I do hope this won't be the last time we see each other."

"I can only hope," a slight smile graced my face.

"I'm hosting a gala on Saturday night," Ciel invited, "You should come. It's essentially one big party. They're always a good time."

"I'd love to," I said, "But I'll have to decline."

"Why?" he dug his heels in.

I had to think of something quick. I couldn't tell Ciel that I didn't want to go alone. I had nothing. My mind was completely blank, "I have plans for Saturday night."

"I see," Ciel lowered his gaze, "You should be going. Wouldn't want you to be late."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my lord," Sebastian agreed, "Ms. Olivier? Shall we?"

I nodded, "Yes. This isn't goodbye, Ciel."

"I hope to see you again soon," Ciel hid a smile from me.

Sebastian ushered me out of Ciel's study and into the coach waiting for me outside, "You really should reconsider for Saturday, Ms. Olivier."

"I have plans, though," I reiterated.

"Do you?" Sebastian flashed a devious smirk, "Do you really?"

He was good. He knew. But I couldn't let him know he's right, "I do!"

"I'm sure," he said sarcastically, "What are you doing?"

Wonderful. I wasn't expecting a counter, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Forgive me," Sebastian apologized, "Safe travels, Ms. Olivier."

And just like that, the Phantomhive Manor began to shrink into the horizon. It left me with such a bittersweet feeling. Granted, I was going home and the sun was shining again, but it was kind of nice, talking with Ciel and there was still something about Sebastian that I couldn't put my finger on…


	5. Just a Simple Day at Work, Right?

**A/N: Hey, guys! I've been so overwhelmed by the love this story's gotten, so high fives and milkshakes for everyone! I'll try to post daily, but don't hold your breath. I have an original novel I'm working on, too. This is how I cure my writer's block. I'm just going to warn you now. This chapter doesn't have much for the canon characters, but patience, young ones. This bit is necessary for the next bit. Just you wait. xx Lumi.**

My coach stopped in front of my cozy, little townhouse and I ran inside to get changed. It almost felt kind of strange doing it myself after having Sebastian doing it for me…And heaven forbid if someone had seen me coming out of a Phantomhive coach in yesterday's clothes. I wouldn't want them to talk. Especially for Ciel's sake. He's engaged. Say it one more time, Lumi. He's engaged.

And Lady Elizabeth was a very lucky girl. I hope she knows and appreciates what kind of man she has. I couldn't wait to get to work on this article. I had a feeling the world didn't know or see much of this side of Ciel. And it was such a shame…

"Lumi, you're late!" my boss yelled at me as soon as I walked in the door.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "It was well worth it, Mr. Jamison. I promise you."

"How'd the Phantomhive interview go?" he asked, "Was it too much for you to handle? Was it everything you ever dreamed of?"

"It went really well," I reported, settling into my desk, "Ciel's actually really sweet."

"On a first name basis already?" Jamison gasped, "And with an earl, no less? How well did this interview go?"

"You make it sound like I slept with him!" I giggled nervously, "We just talked."

"Alright," Jamison let it go, "Get to work. I want that article on my desk before you leave today. At least a first draft."

"Yes, sir," I loaded the paper into my typewriter, "I can do that."

"I know you can do that," he scoffed, "Miss eighty-seven words a minute."

"What can I say?" I grinned, "It's a curse."

And with my recent addition of the coffee Sebastian gave me this morning, I'm going to be tasting colors and smelling sounds. Jamison left me alone and I got to work. Hmm…How to start…Where do I begin?

Ciel Phantomhive. So much more than just a young business magnate. A young man, whose company has brought such joy to the faces of many children, that could take over the world if he so chooses. In my experiences at the Phantomhive Manor, Lord Phantomhive was much more than my expectations. He is truly a book one should not judge by its cover.

The words flowed from my brain, to my fingers, to my typewriter keys, to the page. All nothing but high praises for Ciel. The evening we shared really struck a chord with me, resonating in my heart and memories…He's engaged, Lumi. You don't have feelings for Ciel Phantomhive higher than his friendship.

"Hey, Lumi," one of Jamison's secretaries, Mary, stopped by my desk with a bouquet of the most beautiful black gold lilies I've ever seen and a small box of chocolate in her hands, "These were just dropped off for you."

"Thank you, Mary," I took them from her, "Do you know who sent them?"

"There is a card," Mary pulled the note from her pocket. Although, I caught a glimpse of the seal on the box and I had a feeling…

"What's this?" Jamison caught wind of my package, "Who'd be sending you flowers at work, Lumi?"

I opened the card and read it aloud with a slight smile on my face, "Hope the article is going well. Still hoping to see you Saturday. Best wishes, Ciel."

"Phantomhive?" Mary gasped.

"What's Saturday?" Jamison pried like any other journalist would.

"It's nothing," I brushed him off, "There's a gala at Phantomhive Manor and I was invited…"

"Were you now?" Jamison's face contorted into an unsettling grin, "Lumi…"

"Yes…?" I hid my nervous trembling.

"How would you like to do a follow up to the Phantomhive piece?" he offered.

"I'd love to!" I squealed. It meant getting to talk to Ciel and see Sebastian again. Sure!

"Wonderful!" Jamison sang, "Because you now have plans for Saturday night. I suggest you RSVP as soon as possible and find something nice to wear."

"Sir," I quivered, "I can't! I have plans for Saturday."

"Cancel them," he demanded, "You have to cover this gala!"

"But…"

"Lumi," Jamison got serious, "If you don't give me the scoop on this gala, you're fired."

I hated when he backed me into a corner. I guess I had no choice, "Looks like I'll be back at Phantomhive Manor then…"

"And this is why you're my favorite," he beamed, ready to come out of his skin.

As soon as Jamison was out of sight, my head collided with my desktop. As much as I'm looking forward to being reunited with new friends, I was dreading this gala. I am one of the most unrefined people in all of London. But, hey! Let's throw a gala and force me into it! Couldn't wait…Look at the positives, Lumi. Maybe instead of being bitter, you could have a really good time instead.

Nope. I was doomed.

I put the finishing touches on the article, left it on Jamison's desk, and went home. I've had enough of this day. I needed a long soak in my bathtub and a cup of tea. I may even go as far as getting a bottle of wine instead. No. Wine is for matters of the heart. Tea is for matters of the head. What was the appropriate drink for both…?


	6. Just a Simple Party, Right?

My waking thought on Saturday morning was one of dread, despair, and misery. If Jamison wanted a follow up on Ciel, I'd be more than happy to deliver. I'd have no problem going back to Phantomhive Manor. But like this…?

I had to RSVP, though. I had to swallow my pride to keep food in my stomach and a roof over my head. And I'm sure there would be no way I could possibly fake sick to get out of it. If I know Ciel as well as I think I do, he'd call on Sebastian to take care of whatever ailment I came up with…Joy…I just had to take the interview, didn't I?

There was a plus side to this. Jamison gave me a bonus for a new dress, so I had that going for me. That meant going shopping, though. Unless I was surrounded by some sort of literature, my desire for shopping was virtually nonexistent. Come on, Lumi. You can do it. Just get out of bed and maybe you can find something in the secondhand shop.

I liked the secondhand shop. Even if I didn't find anything to wear tonight, I still wouldn't walk out of there disappointed or empty handed. Their tea kettles were usually pretty neat and nicely kept and their book section felt like something out of a fairy tale…There was no way I'd walk out of there let down.

Or not. Two hours. Two hours! I scoured the shops in London for something to wear tonight and nothing! Why did Ciel have to invite me to this thing in the first place? Maybe if I go home and regroup, I'll come down from my meltdown. If I don't get a raise for this, Jamison and I are going to have some not so nice words…

When I got back to my house, one of my neighbors brought me a big box that had been dropped off on my porch. I didn't remember ordering anything. Why would I have gotten a package, let alone a box of this magnitude? I brought it inside and got a knife from the kitchen to cut the tape.

Sure enough, in my big box was the answer to my prayers. A big, gorgeous, royal blue ball gown stared back at me. I…I couldn't…This was too beautiful for someone like me. Definitely too rich for my blood. I could only guess where it came from. I took the dress out of the box (along with coordinating silver heels and jewelry, of course…) and found the envelope at the bottom.

Saw you out and about today. Figured this is what you were looking for. Looking forward to seeing you again. Best wishes, Ciel.

That boy…He was too much…And engaged, Lumi! I couldn't say no to his ridiculously kind gesture. I didn't have any other options and I was running short on time. I yanked on my corset laces, cinching as much as I could, and let my loose, soft, blonde curls cascade over my shoulders. I gave myself one last look in the mirror. I didn't have to like the idea of this party, but I didn't look half bad…

As I stepped outside, I was getting some very unsavory looks and unappreciated catcalls from of my more disgusting neighbors and a few passers-by. Also, in typical Ciel fashion, I had a coach outside my door waiting for me. What do you want from me, Ciel Phantomhive? What have I done to deserve this?

Soon enough, I was brought to the front gates of Phantomhive Manor. Alone. Wonderful. I just hoped I wouldn't have my arrival announced. I wouldn't see why I would. I'm not any sort of nobility. Maybe I'd get lucky and sneak in unnoticed.

By the time I dug up the courage to actually go inside, the party was in full swing. People were dancing and talking and having a good time. I caught a glimpse of Ciel standing with a beautiful young lady by his side that I could only assume was Lady Elizabeth, and Sebastian not too far away. All I could think of was finding a place to watch everyone. Jamison wanted to know about the party, not the people.

I sat by myself in a secluded corner like a fly on the wall. It really was just people having a good time. All just well mannered fun. I didn't get why Jamison would want this…or why Ciel would've invited me…

"Is this seat taken, my little angel?" a soft, sweet voice spoke to me, somehow finding a way to shake me to the core.

"Not at all," I looked up from my notebook. Dear God…This man was beautiful…Painfully, heartbreakingly beautiful…His soft, steel blue eyes stared into mine. His little angel…?

"What are you doing?" he wondered, looking over my shoulder.

"Taking notes," I averted my gaze before his beauty turned me to stone.

"Why?"

I pulled myself together, recovering from his mesmerizing and hypnotizing perfection, "I-I'm a j-journalist…"

"Are you now?" the man took my pencil from me, setting it down on my notebook, and took my quivering hands, "You are so lovely, my sweet…"

Immediately, I started blushing. I could feel it. Some had struck a match and put it under my skin, "Thank you…"

"What's your name…?"

Oh, God, why, Ciel? Why would you have invited me to this? As I continued to mentally curse the Phantomhive name, I could still barely speak, "Ol-Olivier."

"Well, Ms. Olivier," his smile put butterflies in my stomach and brought on heart palpitations as he slid a flute of champagne to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Such a beautiful name for an even more beautiful lady. You may call me Alistair."

"Alistair," I sighed his name out like he was a god. Completely involuntarily, of course. I was there to do a job, not find a man. Come on, Lumi. Pull yourself together. Drink your champagne, "It's nice to meet you, too, Alistair."

He traced his finger along my jaw line and up to my lips, "Why don't you and I go somewhere a little more private? This party's a bit dull for my tastes…"

"Ok…" I was completely spellbound by this man. Alistair was almost too good to be true…I wonder what nobility he comes from. There's no way he's a commoner like me. Alistair took my hand and started to lead me upstairs. I had no idea what he had in store, but I had a feeling that it was going to be completely worth it…

"Excuse me, Ms. Olivier," a warm, familiar voice melted behind me, "Lord Phantomhive would like to have a word with you…"

"Hello, Sebastian," Alistair grumbled, getting territorial over me, "The two of us were in the middle of something. Ciel can wait, can't he?"

"Hello, Lord Druitt," Sebastian nodded, "Pleasure to see you again."

Lord Druitt…? Hold on…The _Viscount_ Druitt? This guy was a _viscount_?

"As I was saying," Alistair gained a better grip on my waist, "Ms. Olivier and I were in the middle of something. Ciel can wait."

"I'm afraid not. Lord Phantomhive can be rather impatient," Sebastian took my hand, "Come, Ms. Olivier. The young master is waiting for you."

I couldn't say no to Sebastian. I could to Alistair, though. He and I just met. Even though he does have the face of Adonis. I gave a nod to my favorite butler, "Yes. It's been too long since I've seen him. Find me later, Alistair."

"I intend to," he smirked, "Oh, I intend to, my lady…"

Alistair left Sebastian and me alone to find Ciel, "You're welcome."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian leaned over to me, "I suggest you stay away from the Viscount. We have reason to believe he's Jack the Ripper. He's been kidnapping prostitutes and young, beautiful girls. You're a possible target."

"Ok," I quivered. I knew he was too good to be true. Why do all the beautiful ones have to be mad as a hatter…? "So, what do we do?"

"Everything is going to be just fine," Sebastian gave me a reassuring smile, "And the young master really did want to speak with you."

"Ok…" I followed the beautiful butler to his master and his fiancée, discussing business with some others. And it was more than my little commoner brain could comprehend.

"Gentlemen," Ciel dismissed them as I caught his eye, "If you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Thank you, Sebastian."

"My lord," Sebastian bowed as the others scampered off.

"Are you ok?" Ciel worried, "I saw you with the Viscount."

"I'm fine, Ciel," I brushed him off, "Sebastian got to me before he did."

"Good," Ciel nodded, "Lumi, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Midford. Lizzie, this is Lumi Olivier. She's the journalist I told you about."

"It's such a delight to meet you," Lady Elizabeth smiled sweetly, "I love your dress. It's so beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled back, "It was a gift from a friend."

"And those diamonds!" she looked at my necklace, "Are they real?"

I looked over at Ciel, hoping he could give me an answer. Instead, I got one single nod, "Yes. They're real."

"They're absolutely stunning," Lady Elizabeth praised, "Whoever picked them out has exceptional taste. Only complemented by such perfect skin. It's no wonder someone like you caught my Ciel's eye."

"It's not like that," I defended, "I like Ciel, but I only want his friendship. Nothing more."

"I know," she nodded, "Ciel explained it to me. And I hope that you and I could, too, become friends one day."

Wow. She was the complete opposite of Ciel. Lady Elizabeth's kindness was so prominent where Ciel's was much more subdued. How they found each other will forever baffle me, but I'm glad they did.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian stepped back in, "Forgive me for being so forward, but would you care for a dance?"

"Me?" I forced back a slight chuckle.

"Yes. You."

"Sebastian," I couldn't help it. It couldn't be contained anymore. I erupted into a full on laughing fit.

"Did I miss something?"

"No," I wiped the tear from my eye, "It's just funny that you would ask me to dance. I'm the most uncoordinated person I've ever met. How I've managed to not trip over myself in heels is astounding."

"No need to worry," Sebastian flashed me that smirk that sent chills down my spine every time, "I am one hell of a dancer…"

"Sure," I agreed, giving him my hand, "Why not? I've had enough champagne to say yes to anything."

"Excuse us," Sebastian took my hand and led me onto the floor. Next thing I knew, we were moving. And no one was getting hurt. And I wasn't falling, "Ms. Olivier, I was hoping if I could ask you a few questions."

"Ask away," I kept my head down.

"First of all," Sebastian brought my chin up, "You really should look someone in the eye while they're trying to speak to you."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "Prolonged eye contact makes me uncomfortable."

"Second of all," he moved on, "What all did you tell the Viscount about you?"

"He knows my last name," I told, "And he knows I'm a journalist."

"Why would he know your occupation?" Sebastian wondered, keeping my head up.

"That's the main reason why I'm here," I went on, "My editor wanted me to cover the gala. If I didn't cancel my plans for tonight for this, I would've been fired."

"So, if Lord Druitt knows your name and your place of business," Sebastian thought out loud, "it wouldn't take much for him to-"

I fell into Sebastian's arms, completely blacking out. How much champagne did I have? I thought I only had the one glass that Alistair gave me…


	7. Just a Simple Hangover, Right?

Where am I? This was weird. One minute, I'm speaking with Alistair, then Ciel and Lady Elizabeth. Then, I was dancing with Sebastian and that's where I draw a blank. Was I still at Phantomhive Manor? This wasn't the guest room I stayed in last time. This room was more tastefully decorated than the guest room with dark, muted colors.

"Ms. Olivier," a warm, comforting voice broke the silence, "How are you feeling?"

"Sebastian?" I sat up, starting to feel every ache and pain in my body, mostly my head and the nauseam in the back of my throat. I haven't had hangovers this bad ever. What made this any different? Maybe because I was drinking champagne? No. I had champagne at my cousin's wedding a few years ago. I didn't get that much of a hangover from it. I didn't even drink that much…

"Please lie down," he insisted, gently lowering my head back into the pillows, "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," I groaned, "What happened?"

"The Viscount drugged you," Sebastian told, sitting at my bedside, "We think he was going to take you. And, not to frighten you, but more than likely, you would have been murdered for body parts."

"I what?" I gasped, "He drugged me to kill me?"

"Yes," he confirmed, handing me a cup of tea.

"So," I took slow sips. Ooh! Chamomile, "Essentially, you saved my life?"

"If you want to put it in those terms," Sebastian said, "Yes. I did."

I think I might have broken him. I don't think Sebastian knew how to handle the hero title. I could see his brain fizzle out in his eyes. I put my head in his lap, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he wondered.

"I made you worry about me," I explained, "You shouldn't have to take care of me. And I screwed up our dance…"

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian scolded me, "It's no trouble at all. I promise you. As for our dance, we can always make up for it some other time. Now, please…Get some rest."

"I want to go home," I spoke softly, "Can I go home?"

"I'm afraid not," Sebastian got up from my bedside, "With the Viscount still out there and knowing what he knows about you, it'd be best if you were to not leave my sight. I've already taken the liberty of contacting your editor and you won't be going to work for a while either. You will be staying here twenty-four hours a day. Now, get some rest, Ms. Olivier. I don't want to have to tell you again."

"Ok," I finished my tea and made myself comfortable, "Sebastian…?"

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you," I looked over at him standing in the doorway, "Where am I? This isn't the guest room."

"You're absolutely right," Sebastian's smirk returned to his face, "This isn't the guest room…"

"Where am I then?" I asked him once more.

"I told you that you weren't leaving my sight," he reiterated, "This is my bedroom, Ms. Olivier…Good night."

Because I was going to sleep after that. Nope. Not happening. I was in Sebastian's bed! And I wasn't leaving his sight? Huh…Way to go, Lumi. You just had to take the interview, didn't you? Maybe it was fate or destiny or something like that, but I couldn't really complain. The bed was comfortable and Phantomhive Manor wasn't too bad of surroundings. God knows I could use the vacation.

But when normal people go on vacation, usually they go to the country or maybe do some traveling, but not me. Oh, no. When I go on vacation, it's forced because some psychopath viscount wants to sell my organs on the black market! Not only is it forced, but heaven forbid that I go somewhere normal. I have to vacation at PHANTOMHIVE MANOR! What have you gotten yourself into, Lumi…?

Positives. Look at the positives. You won't have to worry about your safety. You're in good company. You don't have to go to work and deal with Jamison. You wake up to breakfast and you don't even have to be the one to make it. There you go, Lumi. See? This isn't all bad. This might actually be fun…Optimism. It won't hurt. Not to mention what I had to look at every day.

And if Sebastian didn't want me out of his sight, I had a feeling that I was going to spend a lot more time with him…


	8. Just a Simple Bath, Right?

**A/N: Ok, guys…It's about to get a little lemony here. Just so you have some fair warning.**

Dear God…My head…My everything…What did Alistair slip me? This was awful. Much worse than last night. And the sunlight was killing me. What did I do in a past life to deserve this? I heard the door creaking, putting a proverbial bullet in my brain, and I could only assume it was Sebastian. But I was wrong…

"Lumi…?" Ciel spoke softly, "Are you awake?"

"Ciel?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted me, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," I allowed, "On one condition."

"Oh?" Ciel gave me a look, "It's my house! What do you mean, on one condition?"

"I just need the curtains closed," I requested, "That brightness isn't doing me any favors. Please? For me? Since you're up?"

"Sure," Ciel obliged, pulling the curtains together, "Is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you," I sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asked, sitting down with me.

"Awful," I chuckled a bit, downplaying my misery, "but I'll live. I'm sorry if I'm any sort of trouble."

"It's not your fault," Ciel assured, "it's not like you asked for the Viscount to slip something in your drink. I could only imagine what he would've done to you if we hadn't intervened."

"Thank you," I held Ciel's hand, "From the bottom of my heart. And for letting me stay here. Ciel, that's so sweet…"

"Actually, that wasn't my idea," he admitted, "That was Sebastian's doing. He said you needed to be protected."

"Really?" I wondered, "Where is Sebastian now?"

"Your townhouse," Ciel said, "He's getting you some clean clothes and some of your notebooks. Jamison said that he still wanted you to get some work done."

"Surprise, surprise," I rolled my eyes, "That zoilist* couldn't give me a day off if he tried."

"I'm sorry…"

"Well, bless you, Sebastian…" Ciel giggled under his breath, "Did I say something to amuse you, Ciel?"

"Dark inside joke," he brushed off, "Excuse me."

"My lord," a familiar voice spoke at the door, "What are you doing in here?"

"Checking on our guest," Ciel got defensive, "I was making sure Lumi was doing alright."

"And how are you feeling, Ms. Olivier?"

"Not much better than last night," I told, "I'll be ok, though. I've been through worse."

"Good," Sebastian nodded, "Any improvement is always favorable. I've drawn you a bath. Whenever you're ready."

"That sounds amazing," I sighed out, "Could you show me…?"

"Of course," Sebastian bowed, "Do give the young master and I a moment, please."

"Sure," I let Ciel and Sebastian go while I got up and stretched my legs. The investigative journalist in me wanted to look around, but from the way Sebastian was talking last night, I had plenty of time to do that. I put my ear up to the door.

"My lord," Sebastian scolded, "We've been through this."

"I have no interest in pursuing her," Ciel assured, "She is no more than a friend and an associate."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, "You two have become awfully close."

"I'm engaged," Ciel pointed out, "I won't ruin what I have with Lady Elizabeth for a fling with a journalist. We're done here."

"Yes, my lord…" I could hear Sebastian turning the knob on the door, so I sprinted back toward the bed, not letting him know I was eavesdropping, "Ms. Olivier?"

"Yes…?" I caught my breath.

"Shall we then?" I gave him a nod and started toward the door, stumbling over my own two feet like a complete idiot. Way to go, Lumi. Sebastian caught me before I ended up eating the floor, "Are you alright?"

"A little dizzy," I stared up into his dark, beautiful eyes, trying my best not to swoon, "I'm fine…"

"Must be a side effect of the sedative Lord Druitt gave you," Sebastian figured, "We really need to find some way of getting that out of your system."

He led me down the hall, miraculously keeping me balanced. It could've been a side effect or maybe it was my own clumsiness. Either way. Mother of God…This bathroom was huge! Sebastian showed me to the porcelain claw-footed tub…and started undoing the buttons on my pajamas, making me jump, "What are you doing?"

"Unbuttoning your pajamas," Sebastian kept strangely calm about all of this, his long, slender fingers working quickly, "Why?"

"I'm more than capable-"

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian cut me off, "Who do you think got you into them last night in the first place?"

His words rendered me speechless. And a tad petrified. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that making me uncomfortable was how Sebastian got his kicks. A part of me wanted to club him and run. Something tells me that he'd be able to hunt me down, though. I just submitted. No sense in fighting it.

"That's what I thought," he smirked, helping me into the water. Yes. I needed this. This was nice.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"I'm up here…" I glared, "Eyes front."

"I thought prolonged eye contact made you uncomfortable," Sebastian threw my words back in my face.

"It's better than the alternative," I held my gaze.

"Alright then." He was loving this. Every minute of watching me squirm. It was almost like he was getting off on it.

"Now, if you don't mind," I growled through my teeth.

"I do," Sebastian contradicted me with a washcloth in hand, already brushing it across my shoulders and down my chest.

"Come on," I whined, "I can't even do this for myself?"

"What kind of butler would I be…?" Sebastian flashed a dirty, dirty grin at me.

I was stabbing him in my mind. Repeatedly. And it all hit me at once…

Was he seriously _bathing_ me? I was fully competent enough to do this myself. Yet here he was with his fingers entangled in my hair and moving lower and lower with that washcloth…and lower…and lower…and his fingers got adventurous, slipping, making me let out a noise that I wasn't even sure if it was human.

"Sebastian…" I bit down hard on my lip, almost breaking the skin.

"Yes, Ms. Olivier?" And he knew it.

"Where is your hand?" I'm pretty sure I was starting to taste blood.

"Where do you think?" he hit me again, making me make the inhuman sound from my throat again.

"Sebastian!" I yelped, "No."

"No?"

"No," I repeated a little firmer, grabbing a towel off the shelf by the sink and getting out of the tub.

"Ms. Olivier…?"

Silence. I covered myself in the towel, grabbed my clothes, and made my way out of the bathroom.

"Ms. Olivier, where are you going…?"

I slammed the bedroom door behind me, shaking the house to its foundation. What Sebastian did was completely out of line and uncalled for and inappropriate and just plain wrong. The dress wasn't even mine, but at this point, I didn't care. How could he do something like that without even a warning? And worst of all…?

Why did I want more?

 **A/N: Zoilist - noun. Old English insult for one who is a nitpicker. Basically, an old school way of calling someone a grammar nazi.**


	9. Just a Simple Apology, Right?

I still couldn't believe his nerve. Maybe if Sebastian would've said something to me beforehand…Even the slightest inkling would've done! But oh, no! We can't have that! It's not like I had locked myself away all day because of it. And it infuriated me that I wanted more. My emotions were evil, evil things. Unlike SOME people, though, I could control myself…Couldn't I?

I hated admitting this to myself, but from day one, I've had lustful feelings for Sebastian. It's almost impossible not to. Sebastian was a beautiful man. Almost too beautiful to be human. If he would've told me he was going to do… _that_ …I definitely would've welcomed him. With open arms. Or, in this case, legs.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" I called out. The door had yet to open. It could only be one person.

"Ms. Olivier," he spoke softly, "Could I come in?"

"Go away," I snarled, still feeling a little violated.

"I understand that you're upset with me…"

"Upset?" I growled, throwing the door open, "I'm a little more than upset with you, Sebastian."

"I made a mistake," he tried to defend himself.

"A huge mistake!" I squealed, "You…You know what you did!"

"Please calm down…"

Oh, he didn't…He did not just tell me to calm down, "Calm? At this point, I don't do calm. I do anger and rage and a little confusion. But not the point! How could you?"

"Just let me-"

"No!" I cut him off, "You don't get to explain yourself until I'm done!"

"Fair enough," Sebastian sat on the chair in my temporary bedroom.

"You were completely out of line!" I slammed the door again, "I can't believe you! I'm not some common harlot you find lost on the street! I may not be of the highest class, but I still have some!"

"Ms. Olivier…"

"No!" I snapped, "You hush! Maybe if I would've been asked…"

"Ms. Olivier…"

"Then, maybe and only maybe…"

"Ms. Olivier…"

"…that might have been more…"

"Lumi," Sebastian stopped me.

I stared back at him, completely stunned. I had no words capable of escaping my mouth. Sebastian and I sat in silence, having the most intense staring contest. I was utterly speechless.

"Are you done now?" he asked. All I could do was nod in my state of pure shock, "Good. I came in here to apologize."

"I'd hope so!" I squeaked.

"Could I finish…?"

"Sorry," I sat down with him, "Go on."

"Albeit inappropriate," Sebastian went on, "I don't regret what I did. And I know for a fact that you didn't either."

"How could you tell?" I scoffed, "I was in water."

"That wasn't the telling factor," Sebastian gave a smug, little grin, "It was your heartbeat."

"My heartbeat?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, "If you thought you were in any sort of danger, it would've been more erratic. Although it was still beating faster than normal, it was still perfectly rhythmic."

"I still hate you," I pouted, "I hope you know that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Ms. Olivier…" That pompous smirk of his was going to be the death of me. Sebastian got up from the chair, "If that will be all then…"

"No…" I grabbed the bottom of his coattails, "Don't go…"

Sebastian froze. This time, I really think I did break him. His eyes passed over me, deep in contemplation, "I'm not sure if I understand…You say you hate me, yet you don't want me to go. If you truly hated me, wouldn't you want me to leave you alone?"

I threw myself face down on the bed, "It's complicated. I wouldn't expect you to understand…"

"I see…" Sebastian joined me on his bed, "Love and lust are a difficult thing to separate, aren't they?"

How did…? How was Sebastian in my head…? I liked that not one bit. Not one bit at all! I was usually so good at hiding. But he was like some sort of bloodhound. I knew that the Phantomhive family was nicknamed the Queen's watchdog, but I'd think Sebastian was more of the watchdog than Ciel.

"Is that what this is, Ms. Olivier?" Sebastian asked, toying with me some more.

"I don't know," I sighed out, "I just need to sort things out. I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Could you make me a promise…?"

That kind of took me by surprise. I wouldn't have thought Sebastian would've asked me for a favor, "Depends on the promise. If it's for anything like… _that_ …you can get rid of that idea now."

"No," he shook his head, "When you do sort those things out and decide on your feelings for me, will you tell me right away?"

I wasn't sure what was going on in Sebastian's head. His face remained blank. I had nothing. He stayed in his usual, stoic manner, "Yes. I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise…"

"Right then," his smirk dissipated into a softer smile, "Shall we be expecting you for dinner, Ms. Olivier?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Taking it in here, I'm assuming?"

I thought it over a moment, "No. I'll be in the dining hall."

"Yes, Ms. Olivier."

"Hey, Sebastian," I stopped him before he left the room.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Please do."

"What did you find in my house?" I gave him a taste of his own smirk, "You couldn't possibly have known where my notebooks were. You must have done some digging."

"Not much," Sebastian admitted, "I assumed your notebooks would've been in your desk drawer. And once I looked in your closet, I couldn't bring myself to get anything from it."

"Why not?" I wondered, a little offended.

"They were all too plain," he cringed at the mere thought of my sad excuse for a wardrobe, "for someone like you. I will summon you once dinner is ready."

And just like that, Sebastian had left me alone once again. This time, I didn't have the desire to stab him repeatedly. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill him or kiss him. And he wasn't making it any easier to decide which one I was leaning toward more.


	10. Just a Simple Reminiscing, Right?

I laid on Sebastian's bed, doodling in one of my notebooks, not giving the drawing much thought. Just the view out my window. My headache had finally subsided and it was kind of nice to feel the sun on my cold, pale skin. It wasn't exactly the view from my window. A different way of looking at it…

"You're quite talented," Ciel watched over my shoulder, making me jump.

"You scared me," I caught my breath," I wasn't expecting any company, Ciel…"

"I think if Sebastian had his way," Ciel sat on the bed, "he'd keep you locked away in here forever."

"I'm starting to wonder…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Surrealism?"

"Yes," I switched tangents, "I've always loved surrealism. Ever since I was young. My father always told me that I had a unique way of seeing the world. And this is how I see the world."

"Are they still around?" Ciel asked, "Your parents?"

"My father is," I nodded, "We lost my mother a few winters ago. Such a wonderful woman…"

"I'm sure she was," he said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you…"

"I must ask, though," Ciel began, "If you're so artistically gifted, why did you become a journalist?"

"Social interaction," I giggled, "If I had become an artist, I would never leave my house. I can't stand my boss. He's an absolute idiot."

"I could tell," Ciel shared in my disgust, "When we set up the interview, he gave me a bad feeling…"

"So, you had Sebastian do a background check on him?" I teased.

"Yes, I did," Ciel was a little more serious than I was.

"He calls me his favorite," I shivered.

"I'm so sorry," he empathized.

"I may get out of it one day," I thought, "Maybe I'll make a name for myself."

"I'd think so," Ciel encouraged, "You managed to get an interview with one of the most reclusive businessmen in all of England. If that doesn't give you some notoriety, nothing will."

I rested my head on Ciel's shoulder, "Thank you…"

"Of course, Lumi," a rare, genuine smile crept across Ciel's face. It was quickly becoming one of my favorite sights, "Could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I allowed it, "What is it?"

"Earlier…" he told, "I heard you yelling at Sebastian…I couldn't make any of it out, but it sounded angry. Is everything ok?"

"Just culture shock," I brushed it off, "Everything's fine. But don't tell Sebastian that. He still thinks I'm mad at him."

"Are you…?"

"Among a mixture of other emotions," I admitted, "But I'm ok. I think. Or at least, I will be…Eventually."

"Come on," Ciel took my hand, "I think dinner is done. Are you hungry?"

"Starved," I nodded furiously. I hadn't eaten anything all day. I was too busy stewing because of Sebastian making himself all too familiar with me. Ciel led me down the stairs and into the dining hall. So many rooms of Phantomhive Manor I had yet to explore. In my confinement here, I really should do some more exploring. I'd love to shake the hand of Ciel's interior designer.

Almost immediately, I had a childhood flashback as I sat down at the dark oak table in the dining room. That smell…It was just like my mother's chicken and dumplings. She'd only make it when I was sick. I guess hungover is a kind of sick…I hadn't had it in so long. I had her recipe in my recipe box in my kitchen and I'd try to make them, but I never got it right. It wasn't the same. But this smell in the air…It was just like hers…

Dinner was already on the table by the time Ciel and I got there. And that's exactly what was waiting. My childhood…I could feel tears rising in the back of my throat.

"Lumi…?" Ciel worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I shook it off, "I'm fine."

Until I took a bite…It was _exactly_ like hers…And I almost collapsed then and there. Eat faster, Lumi. The more you eat, the harder it is for you to start crying. And to make matters worse, Sebastian came creeping around the corner, just watching. Studying my every reaction.

"Master," Sebastian spoke, his voice sending chills up my spine, with some sort of parcel in his hand, "This just arrived for you, sir."

"What is it?" Ciel opened the envelope, rolling his eyes at it, "Excuse me. I'll be in my study…"

I inhaled my food and ran back to Sebastian's bedroom to stain the pillowcases. I wasn't prepared for that. I didn't want that. I didn't need for my heart to hurt anymore today. It was bad enough that I had to sort out my feelings for him. I didn't need a sharp reminder of a woman that I would never see again.

 **A/N: Sorry, guys. This was just kind of filler. I want an equal balance of her and Ciel's friendship and her and Sebastian's relationship. If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter's going to be a bit fluffier than this. And the parcel that Ciel just got is going to be a bit of a game changer. In other news, I've already started on the next chapter and it could very well be up not so far after this one. A bit of patience is all I ask for. In other news, this fic is a WEEK OLD ALREADY! My baby grew up so fast…:') And a quick side note, IRL, my mom is still alive and well. As is my dad. Tragic backstory for the time period and such…**


	11. Just a Simple Job, Right?

As the floodgates opened, I laid in Sebastian's bed, bawling my eyes out. I didn't need this today. I didn't need this in my life. As much as I loved being at Phantomhive Manor, what I really and truly needed was to get out of here…And as soon as humanly possible.

"Ms. Olivier…?" Oh, perfect. Just who I wanted to see, "Are you alright?"

"Not now, Sebastian," I sobbed, "I'm not in the mood."

"Alright then," he sat on the bed next to me while I lay crying into the pillows.

"I said go," I wept.

"And I refuse to oblige…"

Just what I needed. Sebastian being a complete pain in my side while the one in my heart radiated throughout my body, "Please…"

"If it's all the same to you," Sebastian said, his hand on my back, "I'd rather not."

"Why?" I snapped, "So you can see me blubbering like a two year old?"

"No." In one swift moment, I found myself cradled ever so gently in Sebastian's arms, "So I can do my job."

"Is that all this is for you?" I wondered, "A simple job?"

"No…"

Hesitantly, I rolled into Sebastian's arms, burying my face in his chest. He was genuinely trying to comfort me. We'll chalk that up as a point for kissing him instead of killing him. I looked up at Sebastian, all teary eyed, "What am I to you, Sebastian…?"

And in that moment, in those six words, I could see it all over his face. Not only did I catch him off guard, but he didn't have an answer either. I would be forever known as the girl that made Mr. I-have-something-to-say-about-everything-and-always-have-the-last-word completely speechless. I was almost positive that Sebastian was just as confused over all this as much as I am.

All of a sudden, Sebastian came out of his slight moment of being brain dead, "I don't have a problem with you, Ms. Olivier. You're a friend and an associate of my master."

"That's it?" I scoffed, "I'm a friend of Ciel's that you don't have a problem with?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Sebastian," I coerced, "You've got to give me more. You can do better than that."

"What am I to you?"

I knew he was going to do that, "I still have yet to figure that out."

"I suggest you figure it out soon," Sebastian's vicious smirk stretched across his face.

"Why…?" I worried.

"All in good time, Ms. Olivier," he nodded, holding me closer, "Now, please get some rest. You're still a bit feverish."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"If I ask you a question," I began, "will you promise me that you'll answer it honestly?"

"Of course."

"When you were in my house," I asked, "were you in my kitchen?"

"It didn't take much to be in your kitchen."

"Answer me."

"Yes, I was."

"And when you were in there," I went on, "did you happen to go in a little blue box to the left of my stove?"

"Forgive me," Sebastian admitted, "Curiosity got the best of me."

"And you took my mother's chicken and dumplings recipe, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," he said, "I have all intentions of returning it."

I cuddled into Sebastian's embrace, "Thank you…It was just like hers. And if there was anything I needed today, it was that."

"I'm glad I could be of help to you," Sebastian brushed my hair out of my eyes, "Good night, Ms. Olivier."

"Wait," I thought it over a minute. Sebastian didn't even budge, "Are you staying?"

"That was the general idea," he confirmed, "If that's alright with you."

I wasn't even sure if it was alright with me. I guess it's better to have it and not need it. I cuddled into him a bit more, pulling the blanket over the two of us, (Despite Sebastian's ridiculous amount of body heat, I was still somehow frozen.) and rested my head on his chest, "That's fine with me. Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, Lumi…"

 **A/N: 'Hoy there, good people of the internet. I'd like to take this time now, while I have your attention, to address a quick comment from a Guest describing the inaccuracies of Chapter Eight (Just a Simple Bath, Right?), saying that it was inappropriate for the butler to bathe a lady. First of all, I love that** _ **that's**_ **what you take away from that for being inappropriate. Not the fact that Sebastian's fingerbanging the everliving god out of her. Second of all, I like to think that it's Sebastian bathing her for two reasons. Reason number one: He insisted. Reason number two: It's someone that she's already familiar with. Aaaand end rant.**


	12. Just a Simple Drink, Right?

I woke up to the warm feeling of sunshine on my face and the sweet smell of the muffin at my bedside, along with a single black gold lily. I couldn't help but smile. Although, the fuzzy feeling didn't last long when I realized…I was alone. I knew for a fact that I didn't fall asleep that way. I distinctly remember laying in the arms of the most frustrating and perplexing butler I have ever met in my life.

Hoping to avoid the unpleasantness of yesterday, I took it upon myself to bathe and dress myself before said butler could even begin to interject. The lacing of my corset wasn't exactly easy and a part of me had secretly wished Sebastian was here to help me, but I could manage. As soon as I had it tied, I went on an adventure around the manor.

I know I had spent a considerable amount of time in this place, but it never failed to amaze me. I'd always find something to marvel over. I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I've been sleeping the Phantomhive Manor, of all places, for the past few days. Or that I had a love/hate relationship with one of the staff. In my exploration, I had yet to find him…However, I did find his master in his usual hiding place with his head on his desk.

"Ciel?" Gently, I put my hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Delighted," he groaned in pure agony.

"What's wrong?" I pulled a chair up next to him.

"Everything's fine," Ciel's sarcasm intensified.

"Doubtful," I kept digging, "Come on, Ciel. You can tell me."

"You really want to know?" Ciel pushed an envelope toward me, "That's what's wrong."

I opened the parcel from yesterday and studied it carefully. This was a travel brochure for Spain. Attached was a note in very beautiful handwriting. On the top of the stationary, it read: From the Desk of Lady Elizabeth Midford. Now, I see why it has the vein sticking out of Ciel's forehead.

 _Surprise! Happy birthday, my love! You and I leave for Barcelona tomorrow, just the two of us! All my love, Lizzie._

"Ciel…?" I wondered, "Is it today…?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, happy birthday," I rested my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry it's starting off so horribly."

"I'll be gone for a week," Ciel murmured into the desktop, "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"I'm still staying here while you're gone?" I gasped.

"Yes. Lord Druitt has yet to be found. Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I wish I could help you."

"Maybe there is," Ciel's head shot up, "Perhaps you could go in my place! Lizzie adores you. I'm sure she'd agree with the idea."

"I couldn't," I turned him down, doing a quick scan of the room. A glass bottle caught my eye, "Ciel, is that scotch?"

"Brandy," he corrected, "Why?"

I grabbed the bottle and two small glasses, "Do you have somewhere we can go where no one would think to find us?"

"Isn't it a little early?" Ciel wondered.

"When is Lady Elizabeth supposed to be here?"

"A couple of hours."

"Show me somewhere we can be alone."

Ciel got up from his desk after digging a skeleton key out of his desk drawer. He led me to a cupboard in the library that he unlocked, "Very few people know about this."

He got on his knees and disappeared into the back of the cupboard. I looked into the opening with complete skepticism, "Ciel…?"

"There's a hidden room back here, Lumi," Ciel poked his head out, offering his hand to me, "Come here…And make sure you shut the door on the way through."

I dropped down on all fours, following Ciel through the door, closing it behind me. Wow. Oddly roomy back here. I expected Phantomhive Manor to have some secrets, but this was just amazing. I started pouring the golden brown liquid in the glasses, "Here."

"Are you sure?" Ciel took the brandy from me.

"Trust me," I drank straight from the bottle, "You're going to deal with Lady Elizabeth shortly for an entire week by yourself. This is the commoner's way of dealing with it."

"Alright then," Ciel took a shot, almost gagging on it, "I think it's gone bad."

"No," I giggled, "You don't drink very often, do you, Ciel?"

"Not really," he shook it off.

"It hasn't gone bad," I poured him another one, "It's aged. I'd say it's about fifty years."

"How do you tell?" Ciel asked, taking his drink from me.

"It's a gift," I said, pouring one for myself, "Call it commoner's wisdom. Self medicating."

"Hey, Lumi…"

"Yes?"

"I won't be drunk very quickly, will I?" he worried, "I don't need Elizabeth to see me like that."

"I don't know," I admitted, "Everyone's different. And since this has been aged, it's a bit more potent. I wouldn't have too many of those if I were you."

"Alright."

"Want another one?"

"Yes, please."

And the two of us sat on the floor of this cozy, hidden room in the manor, drinking brandy. Ciel was hiding from Lady Elizabeth. I was hiding from Sebastian. We were self medicating. We couldn't complain.

"My lord?" Sebastian was just outside the door, "My lord…?"

"Should we go out?" Ciel whispered.

"I don't know," I stifled a giggle. I was feeling the brandy more than what I was expecting to, "Does Sebastian know about this place?"

"Yes," Ciel nodded, "He knows."

"What about your hidden stash of brandy?"

"That he doesn't know about," he cringed.

"My lord," Sebastian spoke again, "Your suitcase is packed and Lady Elizabeth has arrived."

"Oh," Ciel gasped, "Lizzie's here. I have to go."

The tumblers in the door started to turn and I hid myself in the corner, "My lord, you really shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

"Yes," Ciel nodded, crawling out of the hole, "I'll be back in a week. Do keep the house standing while I'm gone."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed, "Ms. Olivier? I can only assume you're down there as well."

"Maybe…" I chimed.

"Do come out," he requested, "I'd rather not go down there to get you…"

"Fine," I crawled out after Ciel.

"Lumi!" Lady Elizabeth threw her arms around me, "Oh, goodness! I haven't seen you since the party. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I tried keeping my balance, "Much better. Thank you."

"Well," she sang, "We're off. Barcelona, here we come!"

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian stopped me as Lady Elizabeth bounced out with her fiancé's hand in hers, "It's eleven o'clock in the morning. Don't you think it's a little early to start drinking? And considering your recent past when alcohol is involved?"

"I'm not drunk," I brushed him off, "You're just blurry."

"Oh, Ms. Olivier…" Sebastian smirked, running his finger down my jaw line, "What ever shall I do with you?"

I felt my stomach drop to the floor and chills emitting through my extremities. Why did I have a feeling that while the master was away, the butler is going to play? And all at my expense…This could be a very long, long week…


	13. Just a Simple Introduction, Right?

An entire week? With Sebastian? Alone…? I've seen what happens when we're alone. He's either the sweetest man alive or a complete deviant. I wasn't sure if there was a middle ground with him. And an entire week…I had yet to figure…everything…out…I needed to find him. Now.

I went into Ciel's study and found Sebastian sorting some of the loose paperwork scattered on his master's desk. Of course, I immediately caught his eye, "Yes, Ms. Olivier? Is there something I can do for you?"

No sense in screwing around. I cut to the chase, "Did you put Lady Elizabeth up to taking Ciel to Spain?"

"I might have given her some information," Sebastian grinned darkly, "The rest was entirely her decision."

"No persuasion on your part?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"None."

"None whatsoever?"

"None whatsoever."

"I have a hard time believing that," I admitted.

"Believe what you will," Sebastian gave me the brush off, "I will admit that I did have an ulterior motive for giving Lady Elizabeth the brochure for Spain."

"Big surprise," I sat down.

"Honestly," Sebastian explained, "It's a vacation for all of us. Without the young lord here, there is no work to be done, so most of the house staff has already left. With the exception of myself, of course."

"Does that mean that maybe…" I took a leap, "…I could go home?"

"No," Sebastian said, "It's still far too risky."

"Ok…" I caved, "But do you think I could ask a favor?"

"Oh?" I had Sebastian interested.

"Well," I rubbed my wrists nervously, "It's just that…Since my mother's passing, I've been having dinner with my father on a weekly basis. And tonight is our usual night. Do you think I could maybe see him? I don't want him to worry about me."

Sebastian had no idea about my mother. I could see it in his eyes. Along with an internal monologue about whether or not this would be ok. But then, there he was. The Sebastian I had grown to know and possibly even love over the past few days, "I don't see a problem. When shall we be there?"

"Uh…We?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go alone, did you?" Sebastian's evil, little smirk made an appearance, "With the Viscount still looking for you?"

"Actually," I turned the tables on him, "I'm glad you're going to go with me. Maybe it'll get my father off my back about me getting married."

"What?" I wiped that dirty smirk off his face.

Got him. Sebastian was completely and utterly dumbstruck. He loved toying with me so much. And I could understand why. This was kind of fun. Now, to really sell it.

"My father worries too much about me," I put on a performance, "He fears that I may never find a man that could appreciate and take care of me and further our bloodline. It's getting to the point where my marriage could very well be arranged. It'd be so much simpler if he could stop worrying about his daughter that's already found a suitor."

"Ms. Olivier…" Sebastian stuttered.

"It's settled then!" I sang out, "Dinner's at seven, by the way…Dear."

I left Sebastian petrified in the study as I went back into his bedroom to pass the time. I couldn't wait for this. What made me even happier is how speechless I made Sebastian! Good for me! And knowing my father, he's going to put Sebastian through the wringer. He loved to watch me squirm? He has no idea…

I heard a knock at the door.

"Ms. Olivier?" Sebastian came in, "We should probably be leaving some time soon…"

"You're right," I closed my notebook, "And you know, you will have to call me Lumi while we're there. My father would be rather confused as to why his daughter's boyfriend is so formal with her."

"Yes," he nodded, "Forgive me."

"You're forgiven," I jumped up from the bed, "Shall we?"

Sebastian looked me over, almost in disgust, "Like that?"

"It's dinner with my father," I giggled, "Not the Queen."

"That's still no excuse," Sebastian pouted.

"Sebastian," I stopped him, "I don't come from high society. Trust me. This is fine."

"Alright then," he caved, "We need to make a stop first."

"Why?" I wondered.

"You want a convincing act to show your father, right?"

"Yes…"

"Shall we then?" Sebastian had something in mind. And it terrified me. I wasn't sure what was going on in his head, but it knotted my stomach something fierce. I started this trip full of excitement and wicked delight. On the way there, a wave of nausea kept hitting me with every turn and every bump. When the coach stopped, it started to settle a bit more. That is, of course, until we actually got there.

"Here," Sebastian took a small box from his pocket, "Put this on…"

"What is it?" I opened the box to see a small, dazzling, blue gem set in silver, "What is this…?"

"You said you wanted it to be convincing…"

"Is this…" I slid the band on my finger, "Is this an engagement ring?"

"Diamonds are the tradition," Sebastian said, "But I'd rather you in sapphires. Blue is a very good color for you, Ms. Olivier…"

I felt such a warmth in my heart. I loved the Sebastian from this end of the spectrum. That was for sure. But none of that mattered as soon as the front door opened. I had such a need for normalcy. And it had felt like ages since I had last seen my father. I couldn't help but pour myself into his embrace, swallowing back any and all suppressed tears I had.

"Lumi…" he comforted, "What's this all about?"

"I missed you," I choked out, "That's all."

"We just saw each other last week, my dear," he reminded.

"A lot's happened in that week…"

"Clearly," my father's eyes flitted to the beautiful man behind me, "Lumi? Care to introduce us?"

Like a reflex, Sebastian rose to the occasion, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Olivier. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I'm currently involved with your daughter, sir."

"Oh…" His eyes moved from Sebastian's face to my left hand, "Oh…That kind of involved…We need to talk…"

The three of us went inside and I reverted back to being seven years old again. I had the familiar feeling that happened before one of my father's scoldings. We sat down at his kitchen table as I shot Sebastian a piercing glare. I had to do something, "It's not an engagement ring, Daddy. I swear to you."

"What is it then?" his temper flared a bit.

"A promise ring," I thought on my feet, "Sebastian and I have no plans on getting married any time soon."

"You know what they say about promise rings," Daddy scoffed, "It's just the predecessor to the engagement ring."

"I may marry Lumi one day," Sebastian stepped in, "That is, if it's alright with you first, sir…"

"Let me think about it…" Daddy shook it off, "Now! Onto more pressing matters!"

"Yes?" I wondered.

"How's work going?" he asked.

"Wonderful!" I chirped, "I managed to get the interview with Ciel Phantomhive…"

"Really?" Daddy gasped, "That slave driving moron Jamison let you take it?"

"Are you really that surprise?" I giggled, "Yes. Jamison gave me the interview."

"And? How'd it go?"

"Like I'm going to spoil the article!" I squeaked, "It should be in tomorrow's paper."

"Is he bitter?" he asked, "I feel like he'd be bitter."

"Excuse me!" Sebastian stepped in.

"Sebastian!" I hushed him, holding his hand under the table, "Sorry, Daddy…They…know each other."

"Obviously," Daddy looked over at Sebastian, who was fuming, "I'm sorry…I didn't realize there was prior connection."

"I didn't mean to have an outburst like that either," Sebastian said, gripping my hand a bit tighter.

"And Ciel's a sweetheart," I clarified, "He was a little insufferable at first, but then, we got to know each other a little more and now, he and I are actually good friends."

"Look at my baby girl!" my father praised, "I'm so proud of you, Lumi."

I white-knuckled through the rest of the night, hoping to God that my father and Sebastian would get along a little better. Just in case that our lie becomes the truth. Fortunately, Ciel was no longer a topic, so that was a plus. But I had a feeling that there was a mutual feeling of dislike between them. I knew Daddy would get over his for the sake of my happiness, but Sebastian? Something tells me Sebastian can hold a grudge.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the night was over and my father walked the two of us out to the coach. I threw myself into Daddy's embrace once more, "Take care of yourself."

"You, too, Lumi," he kissed my forehead and shot Sebastian a glare, "If you hurt her…"

"Never," Sebastian wrapped an arm around my waist and his hand cradled my face, "I could never live with myself if I were to do such a thing."

In a glimmer of hope, I saw my father crack a smile, "That's what I like to hear. See you next week, baby."

"Bye, Daddy…"

And just like that, another dinner in the books. As soon as I got into our coach, I wanted to untie the laces of my corset. I was tired of being so restrained. I just wanted to get back to the manor and relax. I needed a drink.

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian helped me down, "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired," I fell into his shoulder, "And I'm sorry, Sebastian…"

"Sorry?" he gave me a look, "Why?"

"You were a cat being baptized in there," I whined deliriously, "No one should have to go through that. I mean…Don't get me wrong. I love my father dearly. But never has he ever gone easy on any boyfriend I've ever brought home. It's just that…I'm pretty much all he's got left and he's very protective of me. He's probably as protective of me as what you are of Ciel."

"Really?" That caught his attention.

"And I was completely selfish," I went on, "I've been through the gambit of him trying to set me up or having other people try to set me up and I'm just so tired of it that I thought if he thought I had finally found someone that-"

And in that moment, Sebastian cut me off…In a way that I never would've expected the mild mannered butler that I had met the day of my interview with Ciel to do. Ever so gently, Sebastian put his lips to mine, kissing me so softly, yet passionately. There was something behind that kiss other than the taste of sweet red wine.

"Are you done?" he asked.

It took me a minute to come back to reality, "What was that…?"

"Forgiveness," Sebastian said, leading me up the stairs and into his bedroom, "I had no problem deceiving your father for you. Which begs the question…Was that really deception?"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask about that, "I'm not quite sure anymore. I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I need to be alone…"

"Haven't you learned by now?" Sebastian untied the back of my dress and unlaced my corset for me, "Not wanting to let you out of my sight for long?"

"I know," I sighed out, "I should really just submit."

"There you go," he praised, helping me out of my dress with my pajamas already in hand, "It makes things so much simpler."

Simpler…For who, though?


	14. Just a Simple Lesson, Right?

"Good morning, Ms. Olivier," a very unwelcome voice chimed in my ear, "It's time to wake up."

"On whose authority?" I grumbled in the pillows with my eyes shut tight.

"My own."

"I don't think so," I rolled over and went back to sleep.

"No," Sebastian grabbed my blanket and ripped it from the bed, "Now, it's time for you to get up."

"Come on, Sebastian," I whined, shielding the sun from my eyes, "It's too early."

"Early bird catches the worm," he said, folding my blanket, putting it on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"It's a good thing I don't have wings," I cuddled with a pillow.

Sebastian grabbed a hold of my jaw…almost a little too hard, "That mouth of yours, Ms. Olivier…I think that's what we'll do today."

"What's that?" I wondered, his hand still securely affixed to my face.

"You desperately need some sort of lessons in etiquette," Sebastian pointed out as he loosened his grip, "Quite frankly, there is no time for finishing schools and who better to teach you than me?"

"I don't need etiquette lessons," I shook him off, "I get by just fine."

"I can promise you," Sebastian's gaze met mine, staring into my soul, "I will make you a lady before you leave here, Ms. Olivier."

"Because I'm not one now?" I gave him a look, then I looked down the front of my pajamas, "I'm pretty sure I am…"

Sebastian let a very heavy, very exasperated sigh escape his mouth, "Has anyone ever told you how taxing you can be?"

"Once or twice."

"Out of bed," he demanded, "Now."

"Fine," I gave in, rolling out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. I was almost surprised that Sebastian let me bathe myself. And the way he was so forceful…It was all very confusing. I got dressed and looked around the manor for him.

I could only assume he'd be in Ciel's study. Empty…Huh…The library, maybe? Not there either. I looked everywhere and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. That is, until I checked the ballroom…And of course, there he was. Waiting.

"There you are," Sebastian sat comfortably on a piano bench, "Please. Sit with me."

"Ok…" I wasn't sure where this was going, but I sat down next to him like he asked.

"This is how your lessons will work," Sebastian explained, "Cooperate and everything will be fine. Failure to comply will result in you over my knee. Is that understood?"

"Excuse me?" I felt my heart start to race, "Over your knee?"

"Yes."

"Like…?"

"Exactly," Sebastian nodded, "Now, shall we begin then?"

"I guess…" I shrugged. I had actually planned on going to town and checking in with Jamison, but there's always tomorrow.

"First lesson," Sebastian reprimanded, "You'd answer that with a more assuring yes. And don't shrug. That's a mannerism of lower class."

"I am lower class," I pointed out, "I'm working class, Sebastian, not high society. Or did you forget that?" 

"The humbling experience of last night reminded me," he shuddered at the mere thought, straightening my body, "Don't slouch."

"Why not?" I asked, squirming beneath his touch, "It's a more comfortable position than this."

"When you're sitting like this," Sebastian explained, "you exude confidence. And confidence is key to getting just about anything you want in this world."

"It's not a cute face and large breasts?" I sassed.

THWAPP!

In one fell swoop, I found my stomach on Sebastian's lap and his hand colliding with my butt in the most painful spanking I had ever had in my life. I think I may have offended him, "I really need to break you of that mouth of yours, Ms. Olivier."

"What did I do wrong there?" I wondered, recovering from the stinging sensation through my lower extremities.

"A lady must never use such vulgarities and obscenities," Sebastian scolded, "Especially not as casually as you just did."

"Do forgive me, sir," my sarcasm kicked up as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, "I will try to conduct myself in a more proper fashion next time."

"And sarcasm," Sebastian swatted me once more, "is the lowest form of wit. Come now, Ms. Olivier. You're much more clever than that. I'm almost positive of it."

That didn't warm my heart at all, "You think so…?"

"I'm quite sure," Sebastian pulled me back up to the piano bench, "Now…Are you going to behave a little better for me…?"

"Yes," I submitted.

"Good," he smirked, running his finger down my face.

And for the rest of the afternoon, that's how it went. I was walking up and down stairs, with or without a dictionary on my head, sitting down, standing up, sitting back down again, eating, drinking, holding a conversation. Anything Sebastian wanted me to know, I knew it before the day was done…and probably with a bright red mark on my butt. When we finished in the dining room, I collapsed onto the table, "Please, Sebastian. Can we be done for the day?"

"Yes," he agreed, "I think that's enough. Besides, we have the rest of the week yet."

"I have an article to write," I pointed out, "I need to go into work in the next day or two."

"Tomorrow then," Sebastian said, "And you won't be going without-"

"An escort, I know," I finished his sentence, "I wasn't planning on it. And I know you'll be the one to do it."

"Of course I will," Sebastian's grip on my wrist tightened, "And you should know better than to cut someone off, Ms. Olivier. I thought we'd been over this."

"We have…" I writhed under his hand, "I'm sorry. Old habits."

"I know," he sighed, "Shall I prepare you something to eat then?"

"No, thank you," I denied him, "I'm not hungry. I'd like to go to bed."

"Yes, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian nodded, "As you wish."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"We've talked about _this_ ," I matched his tone, "You can call me Lumi. I have not one single problem with it."

"Forgive me," Sebastian apologized, "Habits."

"Ok…" I giggled, "I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Lumi…"

"Good night, Sebastian."

As I made my way up the stairs, I started untying my corset, not caring how improper it was. I was in the comfort of my own…well, someone else's home who just happens to not be here at the current moment. And it's not like Sebastian hasn't seen me naked before. On multiple occasions. But I was too exhausted to care at this point. I didn't even bother putting pajamas on. I crawled into Sebastian's bed and drifted into a sweet slumber.


	15. Through the Demon's Eyes

**A/N: Hey, guys! First off, milestone! I reached my first thousand views! For only putting this up a week and a half ago, I'd say that's pretty good! Thank you, thank you! Now, this bit isn't really a chapter. It is, but it isn't. It's, more or less, something my brain decided it wanted to spew out. I decided to experiment a bit and switch up the POV, so this is going to be a one time thing. If you love it, great! If you don't, your regularly scheduled programming will return soon. Just a little something, something to hold you over until the next chapter. xx Lumi**

She was just a human. A mere mortal. One day, she'd bleed and die like the rest of them. But what was it about this one?

I had watched her sleep for the past three days. Even up close once! I had her. I had her sleeping so soundly in my arms. Not once did I imagine what her soul tasted like or the sounds of her screams like I had done with the young master so many times. I just thought of…her…

And now, here she was, in my bed, already naked. She bended so easily to my will. It's truly amazing how far a little force goes. The things I could do to her while she's asleep…A week ago, I wouldn't have hesitated.

So, why in the hell am I hesitating now…? She's your prey, Sebastian. Go claim what's yours!

Why was my morality making itself known? Damn emotions left from my humanity. I never thought I'd never see them again. Maybe it's being amongst them for so long. But all because of one measly human, they're coming back?

It's not like she was more beautiful or more intelligent. Certainly not more graceful than any other human. And her bitterly sarcastic personality was less than to be desired. It was no wonder why she had yet to find a husband.

Why, then, did she have such a hold on me? She possessed no powers of supernatural means. She was sentimental. She earned a paycheck. She had dinner with her father on a weekly basis. She drew in her notebooks when she thought no one was watching (I will admit her drawing skills were rather impeccable.).

This one mortal human girl…With her eyes that shined like the brilliant sapphires in her ring…And her soft, pale, flawless, porcelain skin…And her long, flowing hair that shined like gold…And a face like those disgusting, little winged creatures…cherubs. Dreadful little bugs…

I could have this human with her legs apart, on her knees, or in chains, if I so choose. I could leave her screaming in agony and begging for more. I could take her in so many ways…But there was but one thing on my mind…

How would she react if she knew the truth about me…?


	16. Just a Simple Office Job, Right?

**A/N: Just a quick trigger warning, kids. Implied attempted rape. This is a really heavy chapter…You've been warned.**

I couldn't believe I was actually saying this, but I couldn't wait to go to work today. It had been so long. I might hate my boss and could barely stand my coworkers, but the familiarity would be so nice…Even with Sebastian on my heels. And I could live with that.

Oh, how I've missed this. The symphony of typewriters. The smell of the printing press. The coffee that tasted like a mud puddle. Sure, it was miserable, but it was my miserable. I sat down at my desk and felt the welcoming embrace of my chair. Hello, old friend. I missed you, too.

"Lumi!" There's something I didn't miss.

"Hi, Mr. Jamison," I slapped on a fake smile for the sake of appearances.

"We missed you around here," Jamison chimed, "Is Phantomhive not keeping you hostage anymore?"

"He never was," I got defensive, "I could leave whenever I wanted to."

"Sure, you could," he scoffed. Then, the good looking shadow behind me caught his eye, "Uh, Lumi…? Care to explain why you have this one here that looks like he's ready to take a bullet for you at a moment's notice?"

"I, uh…" I made a nervous habit of playing with my "promise" ring. I had no idea how to explain Sebastian to people. As far as my father knows, he's my boyfriend. I still didn't know what he was to me.

"I'm Lumi's assistant," Sebastian stepped in, "I'm here if she needs anything."

"Oh…" Jamison looked him over, "Didn't know you needed an assistant."

"She didn't know she needed me either," Sebastian winked at me, "But, here we are."

"Whatever," Jamison brushed him off, sitting down at my desk, "So, Lumi…Tell me about the Phantomhive gala! The day after, I get a message from the Phantomhive Estate saying you won't be in here for a while? Must have been some party."

"I don't really remember much," I admitted, setting up my typewriter.

"Well," Jamison drawled, "You always did like your wine."

Says the man that had his hands on almost every woman at the staff Christmas party last year after he had a few, "I barely drank. It was just a very overwhelming experience."

"I'm sure it was…" Jamison mocked, cupping his hand, pretending to drink from it, "Get to work. I want to read all about it. I want to know who was there and what went on."

"I'll have it on your desk before I leave," I guaranteed as he went back to hole up in his office.

"You're so squandered here, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian whispered to me, "Forgive me if it's not my place, but why do you stay here?"

"It's a paycheck," I sighed, "Otherwise I would've been out of here years ago."

"You should've been out of here yesterday," Sebastian sat with me.

"I wasn't here yesterday," I pointed out.

"I know what we were doing yesterday," Sebastian smirked, opening his palm, "And I'm not above giving you a reminder."

"I'll be good…" I stopped myself. Me and my sarcastic, little mouth…

"Wonderful," he praised, "Now, you really should be working on your article…"

I shot him a glare and put my hands to the typewriter. God, I missed this. I missed this so much. It was kind of nice getting back to normal life. If one were to ever find me dead, I have a feeling it would be from my fingers bleeding out on this typewriter. This is where I belonged.

The lunch bell dinged and I was almost done with my article. If I powered through, I could probably have it written and edited and done in an hour or so and I could clock out early today! Although, clocking out early probably meant more etiquette lessons with Sebastian. Maybe not. Maybe he'd actually leave me alone for a while. But did I want him to…? Maybe…Maybe not. The jury's still out on that one.

"Ms. Olivier?" Sebastian stopped me, "Are you taking your lunch break here?"

"Yes, I am," I nodded, "I'm almost done with this. I need to work through lunch."

"No…" Sebastian disapproved, "You should eat something…"

"I'm so close, though," I whined as I kept typing.

"Ms. Olivier…" he scolded, "This can wait."

"Yes," I agreed, "But the man in that office over there can't. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I get out of here."

"Shall I go get you something, then?" Sebastian offered.

"Yes, please," I pressed on, "Nothing too big."

"As you wish," he bowed to me, "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Sebastian," I let him go get me lunch while I kept working on my article. I tried my hardest to piece together everything that I did remember about that night. It wasn't much, but I had my ways to keep my word count going. I figured I shouldn't say that I was drugged by the Viscount. I'd rather forget that even happened in the first place.

"Hey, Lumi," Jamison stopped at my desk, "Where'd your assistant go? He looked like he was staying pretty vigilant over you."

"He went to get me something to eat," I said, "I'm almost done with the article, so I thought I'd work through lunch."

"See," he sat on the corner, "That's why I like having you here. You're so hardworking."

"Thank you, Mr. Jamison," I smiled, a little shocked at his genuine compliment. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd ever hear those words come out of his mouth.

"You know…" he pointed out, brushing his hand on my shoulder, "It's just you and me here."

"Yes…" I kept on typing, trying to think of a way to describe the ballroom in Phantomhive Manor.

"Lumi," Jamison grabbed my chin, lifting my face to force eye contact, "I want you."

"Um…" I wasn't sure where this was going, "You have me already, sir. I'm right here."

"I don't think you understand," he had a tight grip on my wrist, "I _want_ you. Now."

"Mr. Jamison!" I squeaked, trying to escape his grasp, "No. That's completely inappropriate!"

"No one will know it ever happened," he gave a dirty, unsettling smirk, "There are no witnesses."

"Excuse me?"

Jamison threw me off my chair and onto the floor, pawing at various parts of me while I tried to defend myself. Alas, I didn't have the strength to. He was much too heavy for me to push him away and far too strong to fight him off. Jamison had my legs pinned down, so I couldn't kick him. When he threw me on the floor, my shoulder had slammed into my desk on the way down, so my arm was immobile. Jamison had his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams…

But he couldn't keep me from biting…

"Ouch!" he squeaked, flailing his bleeding hand about, "You little bitch! You bit me!"

In my brief moment of an uncovered mouth, I screamed out the only thing I could think of, "SEBASTIAN! HELP ME!"

Instantly, the front door swung open and my hero shoved Jamison off me, possibly busting his jaw. I squirmed away as I watched Sebastian mercilessly and brutally beating my…former…boss. I couldn't believe that just happened. I know that Jamison called me his favorite for years, but I never thought it would've led to this. I thought he would've had a little more of a brain in his head. As soon as he was sure that he was unconscious, Sebastian turned his attention to me, cradling me in his arms, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," I attempted to steady my breathing, "He was just a little too handsy…I'm just happy you got here so quickly…"

"As am I," Sebastian held me tighter against his chest.

"Sebastian…" I winced.

He finally saw the fingerprint bruises across my shoulders. The bruises on my wrists. The scratches on my face. If one were to look close enough, they could see the heartbreak in this man's eyes, "I'm sorry, Lumi…I shouldn't have left you alone…"

"That doesn't matter," I swallowed the tears that were trying to bubble their way up, "What matters is that you got here before he could do God knows what."

"Come on," Sebastian helped me up, "Let's get you back to the manor and cleaned up, ok?"

"Ok…" I limped on Sebastian to the coach and he took me back to Phantomhive Manor. I hobbled up the stairs and into the bedroom, kicking my shoes off as soon as I walked in. That bed had never looked so inviting. I threw myself on top of it and almost immediately wanted to go to sleep.

"Lumi?" Sebastian came in with a first aid kit in his hand, "Could I clean up your scratches for you?"

"Sure," I yawned, cuddling into the pillows.

"No," Sebastian sat me up, pouring rubbing alcohol on a washcloth, "You're not going to sleep quite yet. Let me take care of you first."

"Ok," I cringed at the stinging sensation of the rubbing alcohol in the cuts on my face.

"I know it hurts, Lumi," Sebastian empathized, "But please bear with me. It will be over soon."

"Hey, Sebastian…"

"Yes?" he asked, finishing with my wounds.

I buried my face in his ribs and threw myself around him, "Thank you…"

Sebastian wrapped his arms delicately around my shoulders, laying down with me, softly kissing the top of my head, "You're welcome…Do you need anything else?"

"I could stay like this for a while…" I requested.

"As long as you need to, Lumi," he assured, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes...?"

"You know how you told me to tell you right away when I figure everything out?" I recalled.

"Yes."

"I think I've come to a conclusion…"

"And?"

I cuddled into him a little more, "I think I love you, Sebastian…"

"You're in a false, euphoric state, Lumi," Sebastian pointed out, "You just went through a traumatic experience. It's your brain's way of protecting you. Are you sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure…"

"Interesting," Sebastian thought it over, "You're not mistaking gratitude for love, are you?"

"No…"

Sebastian gave a little bit of a smile, "Get some rest, Lumi. After what you just went through, you could use it."

"And you won't go anywhere?"

"Where else do I have to be?"

"Ok…" As he was rubbing my back in attempts to offer some sort of comfort, I laid my head on Sebastian's chest and nodded off…


	17. Just a Simple Dance, Right?

What time was it…? I didn't want to move. It hurt too much…Between my head and my body, I wasn't sure what I wanted to stop throbbing first. Come on, Lumi. You're a smart, little cookie. Figure things out. It wasn't quite light outside yet, but the sunrise was starting to peek over the horizon, so early morning? Going by the view, you're back at Phantomhive Manor. I could probably go back to sleep, but I felt so wide awake. I also felt something squishy under me…That's right. That's Sebastian. I forgot he stayed with me.

"Good morning, Lumi." Speak of the devil, "By the way you were jerking last night, I'm guessing sleep didn't come easy for you?"

"Quite the contrary," I clarified, "I slept like stone."

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Sebastian pointed out, "And thrash quite a bit?"

"I do?" I wondered, "I didn't know that…"

Sebastian held me against his chest, "Never again. I want you to feel safe. I want to be the one to keep you safe…"

"Sebastian…" my heart started racing, "Who's false euphoric now?"

"No," he shook his head, "It's not false euphoria. I've been thinking this way for a while now."

"The Viscount," I remembered.

"The young master had no idea that Lord Druitt was taking you," Sebastian confessed, "I saw you going up the stairs and I had to do something."

"So…" I cuddled closer into his embrace, looking up at him, "Is this what we've become now? Deliriously confessing our feelings early in the morning?"

"You've been sleeping since two o'clock yesterday," Sebastian said, "And it's only half five. I wouldn't say it's that early."

"When does your day start?" I scoffed, "I'm not usually up this early."

"Around four," he mulled it over, "There's so much to do before the young lord wakes up. Not to mention, waking some of the other house staff is an absolute nightmare."

"I'm sorry," I giggled a bit, "You think we could postpone lessons for today? I really don't think I'm up for it."

"Only one," Sebastian compromised, "Trust me. This one's not too strenuous. I promise."

"Good," I sighed out, "I couldn't handle strenuous today if I wanted to."

"How are you feeling?" It was so sweet to hear Sebastian worry about me.

"Sore," I groaned, "Stiff. All around miserable."

"Then, I think this lesson would be perfect for you," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "Let me go make you some tea, ok?"

"Ok…" I let Sebastian get out of bed and resituated myself. I didn't like being in it alone anymore. You've jaded me, Sebastian…No sense in going back to sleep. I think fifteen hours was plenty. No wonder I felt so stiff. I got out of bed, stretched out a little, and surveyed the damage from yesterday.

My bruises had darkened and were more pronounced than they were when I fell asleep. They all had turned deeper shades of purple and blue. Thanks, Jamison! Stupidly, I poked at the ones on my wrists and the ones on my shoulder. I didn't even know I had one the size of a dessert plate on my thigh. That must have been where I fell.

"Lumi, stop prodding at your bruises," Sebastian demanded with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Sorry," I sat back down, taking the teacup, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" Sebastian went back to holding me, "Would you care for a bath?"

"Not particularly," I remember the last time Sebastian bathed me. Granted, I had finally admitted my feelings for him, but that wasn't an open invitation for _that_ to happen again. Although, it would be nice to let the hot water relax my tight, aching muscles.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked as if he was in my head (or maybe I was just that easy to read), "If I were to leave you alone, would you feel better about it?"

"Maybe…" I rested my head on his shoulder, "Somewhat."

"If it makes you feel better," Sebastian said, "I understand. Given your recent attack and the last time we were in there."

"You really were in there," I chuckled to myself.

"If you weren't all bruised already," he assured, "I'd be giving you a swift reminder of how improper lewdness is for a lady."

"Sebastian," I raised my hand to his absolutely flawless face, "You can try and try and try until you're blue in the face. I don't think you'll ever break me…"

"Is that a challenge?" Sebastian smirked.

"I'm not calling you out," I finished my tea, "But if you're looking for one, look no further than yours truly. I'm a working class woman who's now out of a job because her boss was a pervert. Good luck with that."

"Alright then," he nodded, "I see no other choice. I'll go run the water."

"Thank you…"

What did I just get myself into…? Now, Sebastian was ACTIVELY going to try and break me. I'm like putting a diamond saddle on a bull. And then, putting that bull in a china shop where all the dishes are various shades of red. It's not going to happen. I will probably never be as refined as what Sebastian wanted me to be. He'd have a better chance of finding the cure for the plague than making me the polished, little gem he wanted me to be…that was worthy of being his…

Don't think like that, Lumi. Sebastian would've been beating your knuckles with a ruler for that. Just think of something else. I unbuttoned my pajamas (I'm guess Sebastian took really good care of me after I had fallen asleep…) and slipped into the water, letting the heat relax my tightened muscles and clear my head. That's all I needed. And maybe something stronger than tea. Maybe I'll slip to the library later and hide in the little nook Ciel showed me. It's not like I didn't know where the key was. And I'm sure Ciel wouldn't mind.

As soon as I got out of the tub, I went back into the bedroom and found a dress laid on the bed and my regular black gold lilies on the nightstand. Oh, Sebastian…What am I going to do with you? It'd be nice if you told me, because I had no clue. But in the usual still silence in the manor, I heard a soft, gentle melody coming from the lower level. Was that a piano…?

I got dressed and walked downstairs to the ballroom where Sebastian and I had started my lessons. And he was sitting at the piano, playing so beautifully…I honestly never would've expected him to be that good. The soft, sweet, minor tones filled the air and I sat down next to Sebastian, listening to him play with my head on his shoulder. It was almost hypnotic…

"Are you ready now?" he asked.

"Oh my god," a tear rolled down my face, "That was beautiful…"

"Just something to pass the time," Sebastian smiled a bit, "Now, lesson?"

"Yes, please…" He got up from the piano bench and put a record on the phonograph in the corner, "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"I told you we'd make it up eventually," Sebastian offered me his hand, "Shall we dance?"

"Now?" I wondered, "You're asking me to dance at six o'clock in the morning?"

"What better time than daybreak, Ms. Olivier?" There was no way he was toying with me. This was an honest and genuine request for a dance…I reached up for Sebastian's hand and he rolled his eyes, "Your other hand, Lumi."

"Sorry," I switched hands and Sebastian pulled me to my feet. As the music played around us, Sebastian spun me around and moved me around the floor. At one point, I caught him smiling at me, "What's that all about?"

"I notice you have yet to take the ring off," he smirked, "Any particular reason why?"

"Sentimentality, I guess," I smiled, "See…The man that gave it to me is kind of special to me these days…"

"Oh?"

"At first, I just thought he was really attractive," I confessed, "But then, I kind of hated him."

"Hated him?" Sebastian gave me a look, spinning me around, "What did he do to warrant hatred?"

"He came off as a jerk," I went on, "As I got to know him a little better and we got a little closer, though…I'm kind of in love with him."

"Not the false euphoria talking?"

"No…" I rested my head on his chest, "You're an absolute angel, Sebastian. I don't know how I got along without you for so long."

Sebastian broke into hysterical laughter. I never thought I'd hear something so perfect and so beautiful. It made the piano sound like a trainwreck. He finally got a hold of himself, "I'm sorry. Please do forgive me. It's been a long time since someone called me an angel…"

"Well, you are…" I assured, "You are to me anyway…"

Sebastian lightly kissed my forehead, "Thank you, Lumi. Shall we finish our dance?"

"Please…"

And we did. The two of us moved in complete unison until the music stopped. As soon as it did, Sebastian looked into my eyes. Into my soul. Into my heart. And I looked back into his own. My god…It was beautiful…Not a single word was said between us. But then again, there was nothing to be said as his lips joined mine.

"Excuse me…" Sebastian nervously cleared his throat as I turned a bright shade of red, "I'm sorry…"

I shook off the initial embarrassment, realizing that there was none to be had, "Don't be."

I pulled Sebastian's face back to mine and picked up our kiss where we had left off. Softly, then a little rougher. And a little more rough…and more passionate…Until we were both down on the ballroom floor. Sebastian's hands became entangled in my hair as my arms were around his neck and my legs around his waist. I'm pretty sure we just threw proper out the window.

"Wait, Lumi," Sebastian stopped me, "If we're going to do this, I want us to do this right…"

"Is there a wrong way to do it?" I wondered.

"This isn't the right way," Sebastian got a better hold on me, cradling me in his arms.

"Sebastian…" I spoke softly.

"We don't have to," he assured, "We can wait."

"Oh, no," I shook my head, "That's not what I meant."

"What is it then?"

I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride, "Sebastian, I'm a virgin."

A great big smile crept across his face, "First, you call me an angel. Now, you tell me you're a virgin?"

"Yes…"

"I'm starting to think it's Christmas and no one told me…" he beamed, "And with the young master not here…Is it Christmas?"

"I don't think so," I giggled.

"Alright then…" Sebastian kept from dropping me, "Shall we then?"

"Yes please…"


	18. Just a Simple Moment, Right?

**A/N: Ok, if you really need a lemon warning after that last chapter, I may want to hit you. Just jokes, guys. But yeah. You've seen the bathtub incident. Now, prepare yourself…**

I thought Sebastian would've taken me back to his bedroom or even the guest room. This was a room I had never been in before. I'm sure there were dozens of rooms in this place that I had yet to see. Sebastian set me down on the bed.

"Stay here," he demanded, "I have something to get from the basement."

"Ok," I didn't read too much into it. I was going to let Sebastian do whatever he wanted…within reason. He was going to have to take control here. It's not like I had a clue of what I was doing.

While I was waiting, I did a little investigating around the room. Books on the shelves. Normal. A charred log in the fireplace. Expected. A picture of a man, a woman, and a baby on the nightstand…Cute baby.

"Lumi," I had forgotten how quick Sebastian could be, "On the bed."

"Ok," I complied, "What are we doing? And where are we?"

"We're in the young master's bedroom," Sebastian said, untying my corset and sliding it off my shoulder, "His bed is bigger than mine and I can have the sheets changed and laundered before he gets back."

This was Ciel's room? Something about this felt so immoral. The relationship between him and Sebastian felt very much like a father and son. This was wrong. This was very wrong, "I don't know about this, Sebastian…"

"Don't worry, Mistress," Sebastian pulled some sort of rope from his pocket and wrapped it around my now bared ankle, "Everything will be just fine…"

"What are you doing?" my stomach dropped.

"I'm only going to explain this once," Sebastian tied a knot in the rope, affixing my leg to the bedpost, "Are you listening?"

"Y-yes…" I stuttered.

"Like I told you," he repeated the process with my other leg to the opposite post, "I want to protect you. I want to take care of you. I want you to be satisfied in all the ways you deserve. With that, I happen to benefit from some of it. Trust that I know what's best for you, Ms. Olivier. Let me show you…"

"I just have one question…"

"Please. Ask away."

"Why are my feet tied down?" I wondered.

"The restraints are a personal preference," Sebastian threw his waistcoat and his shirt on the chair and moved closer to me, "When your legs are tied like this, you won't be able to move them. And I want you to keep them open for me…"

"Ok…" Because my mouth was incapable of making any other words.

Sebastian's lingering hands moved down from my face to my chest. I could feel my heart racing under his icy touch. And going by the deadly smirk on his face, he could feel it, too, "Do I make you nervous?"

"N-no…" I stammered out.

"See…" Sebastian started kissing gently from behind my ear and down my neck to my collarbone, "I'm starting to think you're lying to me…"

"I'm not," I swore, completely aware that I was, in fact, nervous. More nervous than when I met Ciel for the first time. If Sebastian didn't have me pinned down like he did, I'd probably be shaking like a leaf on the wind.

"You're lying to me, Lumi…" Sebastian bared his teeth, softly biting along my collarbone and over to my shoulder, "Don't do that…"

Oh, mother of God…I had never had a man have me like this before. Here I was, laying under Sebastian, who had tied me down to _Ciel's bed_ of all places and seducing the ever living god out of me, waiting for him to…to…I let out a soft moan because of his adventuring fingers that got us… _him_ …in trouble in the first place.

"What was that?" he teased, rubbing me harder…faster, "Could you please repeat that for me?"

I dug my fingernails into his back and sighed his name out like he was some sort of god, "Se…..Sebas….tian….."

"Yes?" Sebastian grinned darkly, "Is there something I can do for you…?"

"Please…"

"Once more," he growled, "I want to hear you beg for me…"

"Please…Sebastian," I begged as my eyes were about to roll into the back of my head, "Take me. I'm aching for you…Please put me out of my misery…"

I could feel his lips curl up on my skin into that devilish smirk I had come to know, love, and lust after ever since I knocked on the front door of Phantomhive Manor, "As you wish, Mistress…"

I could get off on just Sebastian calling me Mistress. I wondered briefly when and why that change had occurred. But my train of thought was quickly derailed when I saw a handful of black material get thrown aside as Sebastian started pulsating inside me. Gently, then slamming into me, making me go cross-eyed for a moment, "Aaaahhh….."

"A simple thank you would do," he whispered in my ear.

"Sebastian…" I groaned, clawing into his back some more, "Sebastian…..SEBASTIAN!"

"Sebastian!" another voice yelled from the front door, "I'm home!"

"AHHH!" I moaned as Sebastian put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams of pure ecstasy.

"Sebastian?"

"Lumi," he stopped, "Go get dressed. Now."

"Why?" I caught my breath.

"Because," Sebastian let a sigh escape those perfect, beautiful lips of his, "The young master's back. Go get dressed."

"Ciel's home?" I worried, jumping out of his bed.

Without missing a beat, Sebastian stripped the sheets off the mattress and was already putting new ones on, "Yes. Now, don't make me repeat myself."

"Ok," I grabbed my clothes and ran down the hall, hoping to God that I wouldn't run into Ciel in the hall. Fortunately, there was more than one way to skin a cat in this house. I took the back hallway into Sebastian's room, so I didn't have to run past the main staircase. What a magical way to remember this moment. Only for it to be ruined by someone breaking it up. As soon as I had the knot tied in the top of my corset, I heard a knock at the door.

"Lumi?" Ciel chimed, "Could I come in?"

"Sure," I sat down on the bed, adjusting myself accordingly, "I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another few days."

"I wasn't," Ciel confirmed, "Lizzie ended up with food poisoning and we had to cut our trip short…Lumi, are you bleeding?" 

I looked down at my ankle and noticed a thin trail of blood pooling into the indents that the rope left behind, "Yeah…I guess I am..."

"And that's why I heard you screaming?" he assumed.

No. Because I was busy losing my virginity to your god of a butler and what you're seeing is the shattered remains of my hymen. But I couldn't tell him that. So, I just nodded, "I dropped a teacup and it must have cut me."

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out.

"Welcome home, sir," Sebastian came in, "You called for me?"

"Lumi's bleeding," Ciel said, "Take care of her."

"Yes, my lord," he bowed to him, "Ms. Olivier, if you could come with me…"

"Yes," I gave him a nod and took Sebastian's hand as he led me into the bedroom.

"You know, Lumi," Sebastian sat me down on the edge of the bathtub, "You really should be more careful about what you let cut you like this…"

"Maybe I should be," I smiled as he knelt at my feet, watching him wipe the blood from my leg, "Then again, maybe I should let it cut me more often…"

"Should we tell him?" Sebastian debated.

"No," I shook my head, "Not yet anyway. Ciel is a friend. I don't need him to know I was having carnal relations with his butler. And the same goes for you as well."

"I tend to not discuss my personal matters with my master," Sebastian said, "I will say, though, that was fun. We should do that again sometime."

"Maybe when you and I go out on a proper date," I suggested.

"And what would constitute as a proper date, Ms. Olivier?" he stood back up, taking me along with him.

"I'll let you decide that for yourself," I gave him a taste of his own smirk, "Let me know when you think of something."

Sebastian punished me with a passionate kiss, "You'll be the first…"


	19. Just a Simple Arrest, Right?

I sat alone in Sebastian's room, doing my best to process what just happened. I got that we just had sex. And it was incredible until Ciel had to come in and ruin it. I'm just happy I got off when I did. I don't think I could've handled the ache much longer.

Which now begged the question. Was I still just a friend of Ciel's that Sebastian could tolerate? Were we a couple? Friends with benefits? Was that just a one time thing? The answer to all of these terrified me.

I loved Sebastian. There was no sense in trying to fight it anymore. I was hopelessly in love with this beautiful butler that had now saved my life twice and made me see the stars and planets align in such perfect harmony. There was no denying that Sebastian loved to dominate me. And it doesn't come as much of a surprise. After being told what to do by Ciel for so long, I see why he's the dominant. I was perfectly content being his submissive. Sebastian's good little girl. Just the thought of it made my body shiver.

But I wanted some sort of emotion. I was getting too attached. I don't want to be clingy. I thought of laying in bed with him whenever I was by myself. The pillows weren't cutting it anymore. Oh, God…I was getting clingy.

The later in the day it got, the more I wanted my pillows to be him. It was weird that I had gone so long without someone popping in on me. I would've figured, at least, Sebastian would've been in here periodically. Nothing.

"Lumi," Ciel made an appearance, "Could I come in?"

"Of course, Ciel," I allowed, "What's going on?"

"We're about to go arrest Reginald Jamison for sexual assault," Ciel said, sitting next to me on the bed, "Would you care to join us?"

"Sebastian told you about Jamison?" I assumed.

"I asked him about the scratches on your face," Ciel ran his thumb over the marks that Jamison left on me, "Along with the bruises. Naturally, I was curious."

I threw my arms around Ciel's neck, "Thank you, Ciel. I want him to get the maximum. I'm sure I'm not the first."

"You're welcome," Ciel hugged me back, "I knew there was something about Jamison that didn't sit right with me."

"The only thing is," I added, "I'm not the only one that's out of a job once Jamison gets arrested. There are good people that work for that paper."

"No need to worry," he assured, "Once Jamison's behind bars, the paper will go into foreclosure and it will go to the bank. I'm sure that someone already has an eye on it."

"Really?" I smirked, "And who, pray tell, has their eye on it, Ciel?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ciel got up from my bed, "Are you coming or not? Sebastian's bringing the coach around."

"Of course I will," I took his hand, "I want to see him burned at the stake for what he did to me."

"All in good time, Mistress," Sebastian joined us, "My lord, the coach is waiting."

"Yes," Ciel kept a hold of my hand, "Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

Ciel led me out to the couch and I could see the jealousy in Sebastian's eyes. He wanted to be the one to hold my hand through this. Because saving me from it in the first place wasn't enough for him.

"Ciel," I asked, "What would you be doing there?"

"You're there as a witness and victim," he explained, "If you wouldn't have come along, I would've spoken on your behalf. I also have a bit of pull at Scotland Yard, which is how this is all happening anyway."

"I'll gladly be the one to point him out," I growled, "Jamison made me sick."

"Mistress," Sebastian settled me from the front, "Don't let him rile you up. Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Yes," I relaxed, "Excuse me for my outburst."

"You're excused…" Ciel gave me a look, "Are you alright, Lumi? You don't have to do this."

"I want to," I insisted.

"Alright," Ciel could tell there was something not ok with me. And he was right. Between Jamison being the scum of the Earth that he was and my sex on a stick boyfriend, lover, friend with benefits, what have you, was just up front and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

"What do you mean, he fled the country?" Ciel snapped at the detective inspector.

"Just that," he said, "I'm sorry, Ciel. He's out of our jurisdiction."

"Find him!" Ciel growled, "Look at her! He did this!"

"Master," Sebastian stepped in, "It will be handled…"

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke softer, "Bing us to the summer home. And find him."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian obliged.

"I'm sorry, Lumi," Ciel apologized, "We'll find him. I promise. Sebastian…"

"Yes, sir?"

"While you're at it, find the Viscount as well."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian bowed, "Shall we start heading for the summer home then?"

"Yes…"

I was hearing Sebastian in the back of my head saying that I shouldn't be saying this. A lady shouldn't be using language like that. And I've done my best to keep that to myself, but he wasn't in my head, so I felt free to think what I'm about to say next. And if it were to come out of my mouth, I think Sebastian would be able to turn the other cheek.

But that son of a bitch Jamison was going to burn…


	20. Just a Simple Vacation, Right?

"This is the summer estate?" I asked, looking idly out the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ciel admired.

"Yes," I agreed, "Why are we here?"

"The Viscount knows where you live," Ciel explained, "And with Jamison running loose, he knows where you've been staying. Your house isn't safe and neither is mine. Not many people know where my summer home is."

"So, we're perfectly safe here?"

"Yes, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian helped me down from the coach, "You'll be fine here."

"Is it going to be just me here?"

"No," Ciel shook his head, "We'll all be temporarily staying here until Sebastian finds Jamison. And once he finds Lord Druitt, you can go home."

"I'm not moving in?" I teased.

"I'm not saying you weren't a delight to have around, Lumi," Ciel admitted, "People talk. Spread rumors. And my reputation would be the one on the line. Not to mention, Elizabeth in hysterics isn't exactly a pretty sight."

"I can see that," I empathized, "I was kidding, but ok. I'll move out as soon as possible."

"The house won't be the same without you, Mistress," Sebastian smirked, "Shall I go find Jamison?"

"As soon as you can," Ciel ordered, "Deliver him to the front door of the authorities."

"Yes, my lord," he bowed, "If you don't mind, though, I'd like to have a word with Ms. Olivier first."

"Whatever you need to do," Ciel brushed it off, "I'll be inside."

As soon as Ciel was in the summer estate, Sebastian wrapped an arm around my waist, "Don't think this is over."

"What do you mean?" I asked, submitting to his embrace.

"You and I," he clarified, "Once you leave the manor, I'll still be keeping an eye on you. You may not be living under the same roof as me, but I will be keeping you feeling loved and safe. I can promise you that."

Sebastian knew just how to pull on my heartstrings. It was one of those things I loved about him. Wait a second…Did he just say the L word…? I steadied myself to keep from stumbling over my own two feet, "Loved, too?"

"Of course," Sebastian held me a bit closer, "I can fight it all I want, but I do love you, Lumi…I think our adventure in the young master's bedroom proved that. If I didn't, that wouldn't have happened."

"Why?" I sat on the edge of the coach, "Why do you love me?"

"I'm not really sure," Sebastian joined me, "The strange thing is…The things that I thought would drive me to the brink of insanity are the things that I like the most."

"Like what?"

"For starters," Sebastian cradled my face in his hands, running his thumb over my bottom lip, "That smart, sarcastic mouth of yours."

"But that leads to my butt cheek tingling later," I pointed out, "I think that's what gets you off more."

"The dominating is a plus," he admitted.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled out the door, "Go find Jamison! That's an order!"

"Yes, Master," Sebastian dragged his feet, "Until later then, Mistress."

"How long will you be gone?" I started to get choked up.

"Not very long," he assured, kissing me goodbye, "You needn't worry about me, Lumi. I'll be fine."

I threw myself around Sebastian, not wanting to let go, "I love you…" 

"As I you, darling…"

Watching Sebastian leave, although a tantalizing view, was such a depressing sight. But hearing him call me darling and admitting he loved me was kind of nice…I knew this, though. I needed a drink. And I needed one now.

I went into the main house and looked around for some form of adult beverage. I needed to self medicate. If Ciel had the brandy stash in the manor, he had to have something around here, too. It's not like I knew where anything was, though. I guess I had to go exploring!

"Lumi?" Ciel caught me in the kitchen, "What are you doing in here? If you wanted something, all you had to do was wait. The house staff should be here any minute."

"Is it just you and me here, Ciel?" I wondered.

"Yes. Why?"

"Where do you keep your liquor in this place?" I asked bluntly.

The pure amount of shock and awe on Ciel's face was absolutely priceless, "In the lounge. Why?"

"I need a drink," I grabbed him by the wrist, "And I'm not drinking alone. That's depressing."

"Lumi," Ciel stopped me, "What's wrong?"

"I need a drink, Ciel," I kept dragging him along with no idea where I was going, "And you're drinking with me. I don't care how much of a lightweight you are."

"I'm not a lightweight," he pouted. I think I might've hurt his feelings, "You don't even know where the lounge is!"

Ciel and I switched positions as he led me to my liquid salvation. Oh, thank God! A full bar! At this point, I couldn't be happier. Well…If someone hadn't left, I'd probably be better, but then, I wouldn't have the reason to drink. I grabbed two glasses from the bar and a bottle of scotch. That was definitely scotch. Not brandy this time. I needed a good scotch.

"Ciel," I sat down, "You're amazing right now. I hope you know that."

"Because I'm responsible for slowly killing your liver?" he joked darkly, "How does that make me amazing?"

"Because I need to be numb," I slammed my first one.

"Lumi," Ciel begged, "Tell me. What's wrong?"

I wanted to tell him. I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. You sent my boyfriend away! But I couldn't, "Personal matters, Ciel. Now, drink with me!"

"Ok…" he caved, refilling my glass, then filling one of his own, "If I get you drunk enough, will you tell me?"

"I might," I shrugged, "I don't know. I have a pretty good tolerance."

"I have no doubt."

And so, yet again, here we were. Ciel and I having a drink in the middle of the afternoon. At least it was post noon and not eleven in the morning again. Good for you, Lumi. You're not an alcoholic today! But if I were drinking from a new glass each time, I'd look like one. I tried standing up, but gravity told me I wasn't allowed to. And I fell back into my chair, "Sebastian…I fell down…"

"Sebastian's not here, Lumi," Ciel pointed out, "He's looking for Jamison."

"I miss him," I sighed deliriously, "Not Jamison. Sebastian…"

"Why would you miss Sebastian?" Ciel wondered, "He's mostly a shadow."

"But he's my shadow…" I started to get weepy, "He's my blob of darkness that follows me wherever I go…"

"He is rather close with you," Ciel noticed.

"He gave me a present the other day," I beamed, looking down at my hand.

"Oh…?" Ciel gave me a look, "What did he give you?"

Come on, drunk Lumi! Keep your mouth shut! You're not supposed to tell Ciel about you and Sebastian! He doesn't need to know, remember? Regain control of the situation, "He gave me lessons. They've been awfully helpful."

"That's why you've been acting so strange," Ciel nodded, "I was curious as to why you were acting more civilized than usual."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Not what you think," he defended, "When you walked into my house that day for the interview, you weren't exactly the pinnacle of high class. Now…You're just…Different."

"You have your butler to thank for that one," I tried getting up again and managed to stay on my feet, "I think I'm going to go to bed. I've had a long day. I've been up since shortly after five. I'm tired."

"Alright," Ciel got up, "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"I'll find it," I brushed him off, "Thank you. Good night, Ciel."

"Good night, Lumi."

If I stuck around Ciel any longer, drunk Lumi was sure to tell him about Sebastian. And knowing my drunk loud mouth, I wouldn't just tell him about our relationship. Knowing my luck, I'd end up telling him about Sebastian taking my virginity while I was tied down to his bed. I needed to find a bed. The scotch was pulling me under quick.

I found the darkest bedroom in the entire house and threw myself onto the bed. I could only assume this was Sebastian's room. The bed felt like laying in his arms. The bedding even smelled like him…As soon as I hit the mattress, I started to cry. He told me not to worry about him, but that's all I could do! And it's all because of me! I'm sorry, Sebastian…I'm so, so very sorry…

 **A/N: Ok, kids. I may not be posting a chapter tomorrow. I've been doing pretty good with this whole posting daily thing, so I think I've more than earned a day off, don't you think? I'm only one person writing this. And I'm writing an original novel on top of it! I just want a little patience…If I don't post tomorrow, please don't get mad at me.**


	21. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 2

**A/N: Here we are again, kids. Another chapter from Sebastian's perspective. Because the last one was oddly well received. Wasn't expecting that. Methinks there'll be ONE MORE of these. And I already have that one in mind. And consider this me making up for not having a "real" chapter up today.**

That was tedious. And predictable. What is it with humans seeking refuge in churches or taverns? I didn't think Jamison was much of the pious type. Of course he'd be holed up in a cathouse in the throes of passion with a prostitute. To think, he wanted to make Lumi his prostitute. My Lumi…

Maybe the severe beating I gave Jamison in the alley was too kind. I did give him to the authorities covered in blood with a potentially broken rib. It's a miracle he's still alive. I could have…I should have killed him on the spot. Jamison's soul would've been awful though. I'm sure I'd reject it like stomach flu.

At least she'll be able to rest easier…That's all that matters. She didn't deserve that…And he certainly didn't deserve her. She's too good for him.

When I returned to the summer house, the young master was already sleeping, so there was one thing I didn't have to take care of. And I'm not surprised she chose my room to lay her beautiful head. I still hear her whimpering in her sleep. Saying no. And the screams. Her screams could be heard in the seventh layer of Hell. It was a good thing that my lord was such a heavy sleeper.

Upon further inspection of the young lady asleep in my bed, I found the pillowcase drenched and her face a bright shade of red. Oh, Lumi…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Again. How could I have been so blind? You're always in such high spirits, though. I guess her strength finally ran out.

I got in bed with her, doing my best not to wake her up. She needed the sleep. As soon as I laid down with her, she cuddled into me. Her weeping still persisted, but this time, it was different. She cried out for me…I cradled her delicately against my chest and it'd stop.

It's ok, darling…I'm not going anywhere. I wish there was something I could do to make the pain stop. Well…There is one thing…But I don't think I could make you immortal. I already had the contract with the young master. And I don't think I could make that kind of commitment at this point. I looked down at the hand Lumi had on my chest. Her left…and that brilliant sapphire sparkled in the moonlight reflecting off her face.

Maybe I could make an exception…


	22. Just a Simple Acquisition, Right?

**A/N: Yay! No more hiatus! Doesn't mean I quit writing...:)**

I didn't even have to open my eyes. I could feel him around me. And I couldn't help but smile a bit. I nuzzled my face in his ribs, "Good morning, Sebastian."

"Good morning, Mistress," he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Did you find him?" I worried, "Jamison?"

"Yes, I did," Sebastian nodded, "He was in a brothel in the next town over. I handed him over to the proper authorities."

I caught a glimpse of Sebastian's knuckles, bruised and covered in dried blood. Then, I looked up at him, "What's he look like, Sebastian?"

"Too good for what he did, if you ask me…"

"Sebastian…" I shook my head, "Are you serious?"

"He deserved it," Sebastian defended himself.

"I fully agree with you," I clarified, holding his bruised hand, "But you didn't deserve this. What if you would've gotten hurt worse than this?"

Sebastian let out a little chuckle, "I told you, Lumi. You don't need to worry about me. I'm more durable than what you think."

"I'd hate for an idiot like Jamison to be the reasoning for it," I cuddled, "Since he's been caught, can we go back to the manor?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "But Lumi…"

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you something?" he requested.

"Sure."

"Why were you drinking last night?" he caught me.

"I drink when I'm sad," I brushed him off, "It's not like I have a problem."

"Then, you've been awfully sad lately," he pointed out, "Care to tell me why?"

"Not particularly."

"Alright then," Sebastian got out of bed, "There's work to be done and we have a main house to get back to."

"You want some help?" I offered.

Sebastian was completely stunned. He tried to hid it for the sake of appearances, but I could tell. I could see it all over his face. It was almost kind of adorable…He finally regained his composure, "Your sentiment is appreciated, Ms. Olivier, but I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, what kind of butler would I be if I were to make a guest do anything they didn't have to do?"

"Gift horses, Sebastian," I scolded, "You've seen my tenacity."

"I've also seen you submit to me." That evil, little smirk. The main cause of my heart palpitations, "Now, if you're looking for something to do, I'd suggest finding the young master. He should be awake by now."

"Ok," I crawled out of bed with Sebastian following close behind, nonchalantly pulling at my corset laces. I let out a little squeak, "Sebastian!"

"What?" he ignored it, "I didn't do anything."

He was such a jerk…But I guess he was my jerk, so I couldn't fault him too much. After I got dressed, I ran around the summer house, in search of Ciel. For the life of me, I couldn't find him anywhere. They're always in the last place you expect. I found Ciel by himself in the garden with a cup of tea.

"Ciel?" I sat next to him, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," he allowed, "How are you feeling after last night?"

"I'm alright," I was actually quite relieved that I didn't wake up with a hangover, "I didn't say anything stupid last night, did I?"

"You were babbling about Sebastian," Ciel reported, "But nothing too earth shattering. No need for worry."

"I'm guessing you heard the news?" I assumed, "That we can go back to the main house now?"

"Yes," Ciel nodded, taking a sip from his teacup, "I'm looking forward to go going home. I haven't slept in my own bed in days. I miss it terribly."

I blushed at the memory of what last happened in Ciel's bed…I remembered it very vividly. And I don't think I'll forget it for a very long time. I chuckled a bit under my breath, trying to mask the embarrassment, "Imagine how I feel. Do you know how long it's been since I've slept in my own bed?"

"As soon as we catch the Viscount, Lumi," Ciel assured, "You'll be able to go back to your normal life."

"Minus my job," I pointed out, "You had my former boss arrested."

"Very true," he agreed, "But that's also been taken care of."

"How?" I gave him a look.

"I bought the paper," Ciel confessed, "You're not out of a job, Lumi. Don't worry."

"You bought the paper?" I repeated out of shock, "Ciel, you didn't have to do that!"

"It was the least I could do," he brushed it off, "I did have your boss arrested after all."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Ciel…"

"Don't thank me yet," he stopped me, "I'll be far too busy to actually run it, so it's going to need someone to run it."

"Ciel…"

"Lumi," he smiled a bit, "Would you care to run the paper for me?"

"Oh my god!" I squealed, then regained composure, "Can I thank you now?"

"I don't see why not."

I threw my arms around my dearest friend, "Thank you, Ciel. Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome," he reciprocated, "I hope you realize this means you'll be working for me now."

"How?" I wondered, "I'll be the one running the paper."

"I still own it," Ciel explained, "You'll be reporting to me."

"Do I still have to run articles about you?" I teased.

"Only if you don't want to."

"Excuse me, my lord," Sebastian found us, "The coach is waiting to take us home."

"Alright," Ciel got up, extending his hand to me, "Shall we then?"

"Yes," I took him up on his offer (with the proper hand) and stood along with him, heading toward the coach. I, too, couldn't wait to get back to Phantomhive Manor. I missed it there…A part of me had wished that they never find the Viscount and I can stay there forever…and not for the lavishness of it. Because, quite frankly, that does make me a bit uncomfortable.

I will admit, though, it was good to be home. I know it was only an overnight trip in the summer home, but I was happy to be back at the manor. We'll finally get a chance to relax from all the excitement.

"Ciel!" a familiar voice squealed as soon as we walked in.

"Lizzie?" Ciel gasped as she practically tackled him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

"I'm all better!" Lady Elizabeth sang, "It's out of my system now!"

"What do you want?" Ciel asked, "Why are you here?'

"I'm actually here to see Lumi," she clarified.

"Me?" I wondered, "What would you want with me?"

"I have a proposition for you…" she grinned darkly.

Oh, god…So much for relaxing…


	23. Just a Simple Charity Auction, Right?

"A what?" Ciel growled.

"A gentleman's auction," Lady Elizabeth repeated herself, "Both Lumi and I are going to be in it!"

"And you couldn't have been bother to consult your fiancé about this?" he scolded.

"It was a last minute thing, Ciel," she defended.

"Excuse me," I cut in, "Forgive my ignorance, but what's a gentleman's auction?"

"It's a charity event," Ciel explained, "where young ladies are auctioned off for a date of the man who bids the highest. Personally, I find them disgusting. That's practically human trafficking. Why would you have agreed to this, Elizabeth?"

"Like I said," Lady Elizabeth reiterated, "It was a last minute thing."

"And why did you have to drag Lumi into it?" Ciel's tirade continued, "After what happened with Lord Druitt, she should be keeping a low profile. You might as well have painted a target on her forehead."

"Hold on," I stepped in, "Maybe this is a good thing, Ciel…"

"How do you figure?" he was still fuming.

"Lady Elizabeth," I asked, "Is there a list of the girls being auctioned off that's released to the public prior to the auction?"

"Of course!" she chirped.

"Perfect," I beamed, "Let's use this to our advantage."

"How do we do that?" Ciel went from angry to intrigued.

"The Viscount is looking for me," I explained, "When he sees my name on the list, he'll be curious. He'll have to show up! That's when we get him!"

"What if he bids on you, Lumi?" Ciel worried, "Or even worse, he bids on you and wins?"

"You could bid on me," I assumed, "Right, Ciel?"

"I can only bid on one," Ciel sighed, "And I'm not letting some random man go on a date with Elizabeth."

"What do we do then…?" I started to get nervous.

"Other than the major problem of Lord Druitt having money," Lady Elizabeth praised, "That plan was brilliant, Lumi!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sebastian joined in, "I'd be more than happy to bid on Ms. Olivier, sir. You have to admit, her plan is rather clever."

Ciel let out a heavy, defeated sigh, "I guess that's fine. Sebastian, you'll bid on Lumi. Win the bid at all costs."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian agreed as I silently cheered to myself, "Lady Elizabeth, when is this auction?"

"It's tonight!" Lady Elizabeth chirped, grabbing a hold of my hand, "And you have to come with me now!"

"What?" I squeaked as I was dragged off, "Lady Elizabeth…! Lady Elizabeth!"

But she wasn't listening. She dragged me into her coach. I guess I had no say in it. Ok…Relax, Lumi. This is your plan. And who knows? Maybe this could be fun. Or pure treachery. God only knows what Lady Elizabeth has in store for me. Just the thought of it made me nauseous. Relax, Lumi…Think of something else. Happy place. Happy place.

I thought of a few things. I thought of dinners with my father. I thought of a good, strong drink. I thought of Sebastian and me in Ciel's bed. Yes. That's my happy place…The family, a simple pleasure, and the man I was disgustingly and hopelessly in love with. And my perfect balance was achieved. I was completely at peace.

"Lumi, come on!" Lady Elizabeth took my hand, "We need to get ready!"

Ok. Happy place was shattered. So much for that. I think at this point, I'd rather be hand delivered on Lord Druitt's front doorstep. For the next three hours, I was poked and prodded at by a team of people. A TEAM of them! I didn't realize how much of a pain it was to be in the upper echelons. Rather humbling actually. I missed my working class life. Hopefully after this auction, I could go back to my working class life where everything made sense and life wasn't nearly as daunting.

I had to admit it, though…I did look pretty good. At the gala, I looked like scum compared to this. Although, I was a little skeptical about the red dress. Sebastian always told me I looked better in blue. I was just glad I managed to hide my ring from them. They would've yelled at me and said it didn't go with my dress. To me, though, it went with everything.

I couldn't believe I was parading around like someone's show pony. I had to agree with Ciel on this one. These things were disgusting. All the men wore masks to protect their identity, but I could still pick the Viscount out of the crowd. He still made me nervous, but the deep blue mask hiding the identity of a particular bidder put me at ease. He could cover his eyes all he wanted to, that killer smirk would give him away every time. As soon as Ciel had won his bid for Lady Elizabeth, I was next on the block.

"We'll start the bidding at five hundred pounds!" the auctioneer sang out, "Do I hear five hundred pounds?"

"Five hundred pounds!" Lord Druitt called.

"Five hundred pounds! Do I hear six?"

"One thousand pounds!" a familiar voice shouted out. I couldn't hold a smile back if I tried.

"Two thousand!" Lord Druitt retaliated.

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Oh my!" the auctioneer chimed, "It appears we have quite the fight here!"

"Five thousand!" Lord Druitt fought.

"Six thousand!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Ten thousand pounds!" Lord Druitt bid.

"One hundred thousand!" Sebastian countered, stunning the entire crowd, including Lord Druitt.

"One hundred thousand pounds!" the auctioneer could hardly contain himself, "Are you going to bid against him, sir?"

"She's not worth it," Lord Druitt scoffed, "One hundred thousand pounds for one night with this girl?"

"Sold!" he called it, "To the gentleman in the third row."

"Thank you," I mouthed to him. I got a wink back and my heart stopped. Before I started to see the light come for me, I got off the auction block and stepped backstage.

"Lumi!" Lady Elizabeth practically tackled me the same way she did Ciel earlier in the day, "You brought in more than I did!"

"Has Lord Druitt been brought in yet?" I wondered, having my one track mind.

"I don't know," she smirked, "But now, you have a date with Sebastian…"

"I could have a date with Sebastian anytime I wanted," I brushed her off, "That doesn't matter right now."

Then…It hit me…What I just said…And who I said it to…Smart, Lumi. Very smart.

"What do you mean, you could anytime you wanted to?" And naturally, Lady Elizabeth was curious.

"Just that," I tried to clean up the mess, "We're around each other a lot. I'm sure if I asked, he'd agree to it."

"Oh." Thank God, that's all it took. I didn't have much for excuses, "But you still have a date with Sebastian…"

"I guess I do," I shrugged, completely blowing her off. I'm just happy she didn't put two and two together. I had a feeling that if Lady Elizabeth were to find out about Sebastian and me, she'd turn around and tell Ciel as soon as she could.

"Ciel!" she squealed, throwing herself into the arms of her beloved…Lucky…

"We lost him," Ciel growled, "We were so close! I'm sorry, Lumi. Although your plan was genius, we didn't account for if he were to run afterward."

"That's fine," I let it go, "At least I'm not going home with him tonight."

"That is rather fortunate," Sebastian agreed.

"I'd kill to go home now," I sighed out, falling onto Sebastian, "That took more out of me than what I imagined."

"Yes," Ciel nodded, "Sebastian, get the coach."

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian offered his arm to me, "Care to accompany me? I did just win you after all."

"I'd love to," I accepted his offer, taking his arm. I needed the cool, night air to hit me in the face anyway.

"Lumi," Sebastian wrapped his arm around my waist, "Could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I granted, "What's on your mind?"

"Is it wrong that I'm glad we didn't catch the Viscount tonight?" he wondered.

"Not at all," I curled into him, "I'm kind of happy we didn't, too."

"Could you believe his nerve?" Sebastian scoffed, "You? Not worth it?"

"Keep in mind who we're talking about, Sebastian," I pointed out, "He's barely worth the energy to look for him…And the longer we take to look for the Viscount, the longer you and I can be like this…"

"And if I weren't so tied to the young master," Sebastian admitted, "I'd follow you just about anywhere."

"Even the depths of hell?" I tested him.

Sebastian pushed his lips against mine, not even caring if anyone saw, giving me that deadly, devious smirk that only he was capable of, "Especially into the depths of hell…"

I stood quietly in his embrace for a moment. I wanted to be nowhere else with anyone else at this point. Dear God, how I loved this man…I wanted to keep him. Eternally. If he were to ask for my hand, I think it'd be nearly impossible to turn him down.

"Shall we go home then?" he asked.

"Yes, please…" Sebastian helped me into the coach and rode back to the manor. I was exhausted and tired of this day and I just wanted to go to bed. With the best body pillow a girl could ever ask for…

 **A/N: High fives to those of you that caught the casual Fullmetal Alchemist reference! Also, fun fact. My original novel that I've told you I've been working on? The catalyst in the beginning of the story? It was an auction. One kind of like this…Ok, bye. I'll see myself out…**


	24. Just a Simple Date, Right?

**A/N: I owe a SERIOUS apology…First of all, a quick answer to an FAQ, yes! I'm still very much alive! Second of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week, internet. Please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. I've had some personal drama in my life that I don't need, but I still have recently and it's been kind of hard getting to a computer and getting this typed up and all nicely written for you wonderful people. Not to mention, this chapter gave me quite the case of writer's block. Granted, there's a good chance I won't be posting daily for a while, but I'm not going to leave you hanging like I did. So, maybe every other day? Every couple days? Just don't tear my head off…Are we good? I hope we're good. We are? Fantastic! Now, I'm going to shut up and you're going to enjoy the next chapter. :)**

The next morning, I woke up numb and empty, but oddly well rested. I hated not having Sebastian here when I opened my eyes. Not a better way to start the day. I opened the wardrobe and started thumbing through the dresses. I could feel a tug at my pajamas and a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"You know," I hid the huge grin on my face, "It's customary to buy a girl dinner before you get her naked."

THWAPP! Should've seen that coming, "Such obscenities coming from a lady…Good morning to you, too, Ms. Olivier."

"Where were you this morning?" I asked, "I wake up and you're not there? I don't know if you know what that does to me…"

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder," Sebastian said, burying his face in my neck, "Just to forewarn you. I won't be around the manor this evening either."

"What?" I perked up as his long, slender fingers worked their way down the row of buttons, "Where are you going? The only time you leave the manor is when you're doing something for Ciel."

"Am I not entitled to a life?" Sebastian chuckled behind me.

"No," I got defensive, "Of course you're entitled to a life. Everyone is. I'm not saying you're not. It's just that this was kind of unexpected and-"

Sebastian spun me around and we were joined at the mouth, "Oh, Lumi…Think about it, darling. If I'm not going to be here, where do you think I could be?"

"I don't know, Sebastian," I sighed out, recovering from our kiss.

"It doesn't require much thought," he smirked, "Last night…"

"The auction?" I gave him a look, "What about it?"

"I'm not telling you anymore," Sebastian brushed me off, already lacing up the back of my dress, "You'll have to figure it out."

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"You will," he assured, "If you don't figure it out by six o'clock this evening, then I'll tell you."

"Ok," I let him tie the top of my corset and went straight for the study. If anyone knew where Sebastian was going tonight, it'd be his young master. When I walked the doorway, I saw a sight that I never thought I'd see. In his study, Ciel was not alone.

He had Lady Elizabeth on his lap and her head cuddled into his shoulder. How long had she been here? I was only awake for half an hour and still reeling from Sebastian's whip-like hand snapping against my skin. How long had Lady Elizabeth been here? There's no way she stayed last night.

"Um, Ciel?" I spoke softly, "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Ciel allowed, "Do come in. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," I assured, "I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Lumi," Ciel resituated his fiancée on his lap, "What do you need?"

I cut to the chase, "Do you know where Sebastian's going tonight?"

"Sebastian?" Ciel gave me a look, "Why do you ask?"

"He said he wasn't going to be around the manor tonight," I explained, "I thought you'd know where he'd be."

"Sebastian's going out?" Lady Elizabeth was just as confused as I was, "I thought he was more of the reclusive type."

"He usually is," Ciel had a little smirk on his face that could almost rival his butler. He knew something, "Tonight is an exception, though. He told me that he should be gone between six o'clock and ten o'clock this evening. Lizzie, why don't you and Lumi go play until then?"

"I'd love to!" Lady Elizabeth cheered, "Lumi, is that ok with you?"

"Sure," I agreed, "That's fine with me."

"Yay!" she squealed, bouncing off her fiancé's lap and grabbing my hand like it was the auction all over again, "Come on!"

"Um, Lady Elizabeth," I asked as she dragged me outside, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to my house," she jumped into the couch, "And you can call me Lizzie. I won't kill you over it. I want us to be good friends, Lumi. And I have a few questions for you."

"Sure, Lizzie," I followed her, "Ask away. What's on your mind?"

"There's something going on with you and Sebastian, isn't there?" she grinned darkly.

"What?" I tried to cover it up, "No. Sebastian? That's ridiculous."

"Not entirely," Lizzie stared out the window, "I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking. And vice versa. There's something there. I can tell."

"No," I brushed it off, "That's the silliest notion to ever come out of your mouth."

"I think it's sweet," Lizzie smiled, "Silly or not."

"I guess," I hid my face as soon as I could feel the heat rise in it. Of course there was something going on with Sebastian and me. His fingers have been inside me and his tongue down my throat. For the love of God, he took my virginity in Ciel's bed!

We had to be careful. Especially with Lizzie being so observant. And if she's figuring it out, it's only a matter of time before Ciel starts piecing things together. I had him pegged as a few things, but an idiot wasn't one of them.

Wow. I knew that Lady Elizabeth Midford wasn't going to live in a small house, but this was twice the size of the manor! I hope she has Ciel sign a prenup. This place alone must be worth in the millions of pounds! This place could easily fit a dozen of my house.

"It's not much," Lizzie sighed, "But it's home."

Not much…Very modest, Lizzie. Very modest. I should show her my neighborhood. That's not much. This was extravagance on steroids.

"Lizzie," I gasped, "This is ridiculous."

"It's actually not much bigger than Phantomhive Manor," she admitted, "Just looks that way. Now, come along. We have six hours to…Well…You'll see."

I stared her down for a brief moment, "You know something, don't you?"

"I know a lot of things," Lizzie beamed, "That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you!"

Elizabeth, you minx. Why can't I be in the loop, too? Ciel knows. Lizzie knows. Sebastian knows. Why can't Lumi know, too?

"Fine," I let it go, "But you want us to be best friends, right, Lizzie?"

"Of course, I do!" she squeaked, "But it's a surprise and I don't want to be the one to ruin it. Ciel says that I can't keep a secret to save my life, so this is really important…"

I couldn't crush her spirit. I'm guessing this is the first time Ciel is trusting her with something major. I couldn't bear being the one to ruin that for her. I submitted completely, "Alright, Lizzie. Go ahead. Whatever it is that you have planned for the next six hours. I'm yours."

"Yay!"

Why did I have a feeling that I was going to regret saying that as the day progresses? It was just like the auction all over again. Six hours of what I imagined normal slumber parties were like. I never got invited to them when I was growing up, but I had always heard the other girls talking about them on Monday morning. And by some act of God, she made me a princess. I wasn't sure what it was about being around nobility, but it brought that out in me…

The clock chimed six and Lizzie and I were back at the manor where a coach was already pulled around the front. Odd. I guess wherever Sebastian was going required the coach…Taking Ciel somewhere? I had all day to think of theories, but nothing came to mind. Until I thought a little harder. Come on, Lumi. Recap the day.

I woke up. I had Sebastian snuggled into me. I got dressed. I broke up Ciel and Lizzie being cuddly. I went to the Midford Estate. Lizzie put me in a beautiful blue dress and made me the princess that I am now. And the only hint Sebastian gave me was last…night…Lumi, you're an idiot. Of course he's not going to be at the manor tonight. Neither are you. Never have I ever felt so stupid…

"Ms. Olivier," he stood outside the front door, "Are you ready?"

"For…?" I kept playing dumb.

"You still have yet to figure out what I meant this morning?" Sebastian slapped me with that adorably devilish smirk of his again, "Last night, Ms. Olivier, the young master and I attended an auction where I happened to outbid Lord Druitt for an evening with you."

"And you have all intentions of cashing in tonight," I assumed, "I know, Sebastian. I'm not that stupid. No need to spell it out for me."

Sebastian shot me a quick glare for cutting him off, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," I nodded, taking a little bit of pride in my sharp tongue.

"Shall we then?" Sebastian took my hand, gripping it tight…I had a feeling he wasn't very happy with me.

"Let's."

He helped me into the coach and the two of us took off to wherever it was Sebastian had planned for us. Wherever it was, it was a long, quiet ride there. All I could do was watch the road and the trees go by…Before I knew it, we were definitely not in London anymore. This was way too far out in the country for comfort. If Sebastian was going to kill me, this would definitely be the place…He stopped our coach in the middle of virtual nowhere. This was it. Sebastian brought me out here to kill me. This wasn't a date. This was my demise.

"Lumi," Sebastian offered his hand, "We will have to walk a little to get to where we're going."

"Where are we going…?" I worried.

"You'll see."

I loved Sebastian, but sometimes, he made me nervous. And he loved it. He loved every minute of watching me squirm. Sick and twisted, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

I could feel the temperature in the air drop at least five degrees, the sound of rushing water. Sebastian led me down a dirt path where little twigs snapped beneath our feet and fallen branches scratched at my legs. For being the place I was going to die, Sebastian sure did pick a nice location.

Then, a familiar smell stirred in the air. I knew what that was, but I couldn't place it. But the familiarity was so overwhelming. Until I saw them. A large patch of black gold lilies. I knew I knew that smell from somewhere. I could see a bare spot where some had been taken.

It all had hit me at once. Insisting I stay at the manor the day of the interview? Sebastian. The flowers on my desk? Sebastian. Taking care of me the night of the gala? Sebastian. The dress and the diamonds? Sebastian. I know the notes said Ciel, but I can just about bet that it was all Sebastian. From the very beginning. Which made me wonder. How long had Sebastian been thinking of me this way…?

"Lumi…?" he looked over at me, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I wasn't sure how much validity was there, "Are we there yet?"

"Not much farther," Sebastian kept a hold of my hand, "Just up ahead."

It was starting to get dark outside. How long did Sebastian plan on killing me? I feel like he'd be slow about it. Delicately. Intimately. And all while whispering sweet nothings in my ear as a distraction, completely unable to feel what was really happening.

But then, the path opened up into a clearing and the source of the sound of rushing water was made apparent. A gently trickling waterfall crawled through the rocks. Everything was so lush and green and peaceful. It was like something out of a fairytale. And it was just breathtaking. I didn't even realize there were candles burning and dinner waiting.

"Sebastian…" I could barely speak, almost fighting back tears.

"I thought you'd appreciate this," Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Are you alright? And please don't lie to me this time."

I let out an inaudible gasp. How did he know…? I wasn't lying to him. I just wasn't sure how true the statement was. I fell into Sebastian's embrace, "I have no idea…Could you answer a few questions for me…?"

"Always, darling," he agreed, "What's on your mind?"

"How long have we known each other?" I wondered.

"Let's see…" Sebastian thought it over, "I'd say almost a month. Why do you ask?"

I had to cut to the chase, "How long have you known me…?"

My question didn't even faze him. Although, I took the silence between us as discomfort, "A month and a half…As soon as we had word of the interview, the young master had me keeping an eye on the one that would be conducting it. Jamison already had you on it before you knew."

"So, you were stalking me?" I gave him a look.

"Stalking is such a strong word," he tried to defend himself, "Stalking would imply some level of obsession that I didn't have for you at the time."

"But now…?"

"Oh yes," Sebastian nodded, "Now, if I were to be watching you like I was then, it'd be considered stalking."

"So," I teased, "When the Viscount is found and I leave the manor and you're still watching out for me, will that be stalking?"

"No. That's keeping you safe."

"Then, who's going to keep me safe from creepy, stalking men like you?" I smirked at him.

"Oh, Lumi," Sebastian sat down with me in his lap, "There are no men like me. Trust me."

"Someone's awfully full of themselves," I chuckled a bit to myself.

"It's true," Sebastian cradled me in his arms, pushing tiny bits of food in my mouth, "And you can bet the family fortune, Ms. Olivier, that I will always be around for you. Whenever you think no one is, I will be. I promise you."

"Wow, Sebastian," I curled into his chest, "With that mindset, we might as well get married."

I could feel his body tense up, although his face kept his normal, stoic manner, "I'm not thinking so, Lumi. Not now."

"Ok," I let it go. I didn't realize commitment would've made him so uncomfortable. I knew he loved me. At this point, that's all that mattered…


	25. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 3

**A/N: Hello, my lovely children of the internet. How are you? Doing ok? Got your homework done? Eating your vegetables? Not running around town looking like a hussy? Good! I've raised you well. Now, here we have another "Through the Demon's Eyes" but this one's a tad different than the previous ones. It's more than just Sebastian's thoughts…Well, I don't want to give spoilers here, so why are you still reading the author's note? There's no story here. That's underneath here…STOP READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, RIGHT NOW! I'm sorry…That was a little harsh…But do go on. xx**

I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I was fine, sneaking around the young lord's back, but hers…? I guess these types of matters were to be discussed between men. Then again, I was no mortal man…I hadn't been so nervous in so long. Lumi and I had our date over two weeks ago and she was being distant. I couldn't lose her. I had to find some way of keeping her. Lumi's words rang in my head like an incessant school bell.

This was ridiculous. In my many years of existence and here I am, completely smitten for whatever reason with some mortal. She was, indeed, some mortal…And nervous, of all things!

"Sebastian?" he stood in the door, "What are you doing here? And where's Lumi? Shouldn't she be here, too?"

"You see, Mr. Olivier…"

"Oh, god," he worried, "Is she alright? She's not hurt or anything, is she?"

"Lumi is perfectly fine," I settled him, "I've kept my promise, sir. She is safe and happy. I promise you."

"Good," he finally calmed down, "So, Sebastian, what brings you here by yourself?"

"Do you think we could talk inside?" I asked, "I'd hate for the wrong pair of ears to hear this and run back to Lumi."

"Sure," Mr. Olivier opened his door to me, "What's on your mind?"

"As you know," I began, "I've come to fall madly in love with your daughter."

"So I've heard."

"I was hoping," I rubbed my hands anxiously, "you would give me your permission and blessing to ask for her hand…"

Mr. Olivier's face went blank. If I had learned anything in my centuries of living, it's the face of an overprotective father. It had been an age since I had seen one up close, but this was definitely one of them. I had a feeling that Lumi's father owned a gun. Granted, it wouldn't kill me, but I still feel pain.

"You want to marry my little girl?" he finally spoke after the momentary silence.

"Yes, sir," I confirmed, "The very one."

"My baby?" he asked, "My precious little angel? My flesh and blood? The only thing I got left of my wife?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, Sebastian," Mr. Olivier kicked his foot up on a chair, "Why? Why do you want to marry my Lumi?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered, "Lumi is a smart, beautiful young lady that I'd be more than happy to put my life on the line for."

Her father thought it over for a moment or two, "Do you make her happy?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, "Very happy."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Of course." Along with exhausted, exasperated, and a little angry occasionally, but all in tolerable amounts.

"Well," he breathed a heavy sigh, "I guess I can't really say no to that, can I?"

"Excuse me?" I cocked my head to the side, "I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand."

"I like you, Sebastian," Mr. Olivier admitted, "Out of all of the men that Lumi's brought home over the years, you're definitely my favorite. You make her light up like the night sky every time you open your mouth. You keep her safe. What more could a father want for his daughter?"

"Thank you, sir," I was taken aback. I guess her father wasn't as much of a savage as what I previously surmised.

"I'd be happy for you to ask Lumi to marry you," he allowed, "I know her mother would've loved you, too. May God rest her soul."

"Yes," I nodded, trying to cover my flinch over that G word he used, "Well, thank you, Mr. Olivier. I will keep you updated on her response and the wedding date."

"You're welcome, Sebastian," he smiled, "Good luck."

And on that note, I had left Lumi's father in his doorway and started heading back to the manor. I had no need to go shopping for Lumi's engagement ring. I had already got one when I got her promise ring. Although I loved her in sapphires, I had a diamond ring ready for her.

Asking Lumi to marry me would only be half the battle. Asking her to be mine for eternity and making her immortal…? That would be an incredibly different story…


	26. Just a Simple Confession, Right?

**A/N: I'm sorry. Again. I done goofed. I need to get my posting schedule back to the way it was. I thought that the mountain on my plate would've gone away by now, but it looks like I was wrong. I'll try to post more. I promise. If not, may I commit seppuku to restore honor to my family. And! Holy bajesus, guys…Is it about to get ridiculous 'round the Phantomhive Manor….Read on. Find out the ridiculousness.**

"Lumi!" a familiar bubbly voice squealed in my ear, "Wake up! Wake up!"

I was still half asleep. And in the middle of a beautiful dream that may or may not have been me draped across the top of a piano while Sebastian was playing that led to some wonderful sex in the ballroom. But I digress. More importantly, "Lizzie, what are you doing in here?"

"This is your bedroom?" she looked around, "Rather dismal for someone like you, don't you think? You'd think Ciel would've put you somewhere brighter."

"It's Sebastian's room," I rubbed my eyes, "Again, Lizzie, what are you doing in here?"

"I just thought you and I could spend the day in town," Lizzie sat down on the bed, "That's the kind of things friends do, right?"

"Yes," I sat up, "But waking me up wasn't ok…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I guess I got a little carried away."

"You're forgiven," I got up and did a scan around the room, "Where's-"

"Me, perhaps?" Right on cue, "Good morning, Ms. Olivier. I'm trusting you slept well."

"I did, indeed," I beamed, "Almost like stone. Thank you, Sebastian."

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian bowed to her, "I do believe that the young lord was looking for you."

"Oh!" Lizzie perked up, "I can't say no to my darling Ciel, can I?"

"I understand," Sebastian stepped aside as Lizzie sprinted for her fiancé, closing the door behind her, "Now…That leaves you…"

"Good morning, Sebastian," I made a spot for him on the bed, "Any reason why Lizzie woke me up instead of you?"

"I didn't know she was going to come in here," he defended, "Honestly, I thought she was going to the young lord's room. He doesn't know that I know, but Master does enjoy a quiet, prolonged embrace with Lady Elizabeth in bed."

"So, Ciel's a cuddler?" I figured. I never would've guessed. It's amazing how different someone could be behind closed doors and one would never know…

"Yes."

"That's so cute," I awed, "I'm kind of jealous."

"Of them?" Sebastian pulled me to his chest, "I don't think that's necessary."

"I have you…" I curled into him, "Why would I need to be jealous of Ciel and Elizabeth?"

"Precisely," Sebastian's ego made an appearance, "If I'm not mistaken, Lady Elizabeth has you for the day. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are," I confirmed, "I have no idea what we're doing, but Lizzie said she wanted us to be friends. I don't have a problem with it, but it's taking time away from here."

"From here?" Sebastian asked, "Or from me?"

"Is there much of a difference?" I wondered, staring up at his perfect features.

"Home is where the heart is, Ms. Olivier…" he pressed his lips on my forehead, "And you have, indeed, told me you love me."

"As have you," I pointed out, "Sort of."

"Well, Lumi," Sebastian helped me up, "Shall I help you get dressed then?"

"If you must," I submitted. He already had a head start on my pajama buttons. Maybe while we were laying together? Who knows when Sebastian does anything? He's always so quick…Except for where it counts.

Before I knew it, Sebastian had me on my feet, my corset laced up, and my shoes in hand. I need to keep him. Like…forever. Like…the day we die type thing…We may not have known each other very long, but it's about the quality, not the quantity, right? 

"Lumi!" Lizzie came back in, painfully impatient, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I am," I nodded, slipping my shoes on, "Let's go."

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian stopped me.

"Yes…?"

"We'll be anxiously awaiting your return, Mistress," Sebastian's perfect, devious smirk…How did I manage without it in my life before?

And of course, as soon as we got in the coach and left the manor, with big, sparkly, curious eyes, "What was that all about?"

"Relax, Lizzie," I tried my hardest to settle her, "It was nothing."

And as soon as we got to the café with our tea in front of us, "How did your date with Sebastian go last night?"

"Merely a formality," I brushed her off.

"I saw that glint in Sebastian's eyes," Lizzie dug, "That was no formality. Come on, Lumi! Tell me! Please?"

"Fine," I caved. I had been dying to tell someone anyway. Might as well be her, "It was actually quite nice. Quiet. A light dinner. Nothing too extravagant."

"There's something you're not telling me, Lumi…" She was good. All of a sudden, Lizzie's face lit up. Like a light turned on in her head and shot out of her eyes, "You're in love with Sebastian!"

"Me?" I choked on my tea, "In love with Sebastian? Lizzie, that's ridiculous. Even for you!"

"Is it?" she smirked, "If it's so ridiculous, why are you turning red?"

I knew it was happening. I felt my face getting hotter. I gave in as a big grin stretched across my face, "I am. I'm so deep in love with Sebastian. I have been for quite some time now."

"How long?"

"We've been together since you and Ciel went to Spain," I sipped on my tea, "But honestly, I think I've been in love with Sebastian since my first night in the manor."

"Lumi!" Lizzie squealed, "That's so sweet!"

"Oh, Lizzie…" I sighed dreamily, "It's incredible…being with him. Waking up in his arms…Being in his embrace…Feeling his kiss…It's like being in a dream…"

"I had a feeling that something would transpire with you two," she smirked, "Ever since the gala. I could see it in Sebastian's eyes while the two of you were dancing together. There was a slight glimmer. Like the whole world around you stopped."

"Such a shame I couldn't see it myself," I joked darkly, "I was too busy passing out. What made you think the glimmer in his eyes was love?"

"I've seen it before," Lizzie's smirk dissipated into a soft smile, "Ciel did the same thing the day he officially proposed to me. He can be sour all he wants. At the end of the day, he's head over heels for me."

I loved hearing Lizzie talk about Ciel. Something changed in her whenever Ciel was brought up. She became the loving fiancée that Ciel knew and loved. Her eyes brightened and her smile widened and her voice was almost like a gentle strum of a lute.

It was kind of nice having a day with Lizzie. I didn't really have much for friends other than the people I saw at work. And it's not like we went out to the pubs on Friday nights. Lizzie was a genuine friend. And it was nice to have one of those around. Other than Sebastian. I was really starting to miss him…

Lizzie and I finished up at the café and did a little shopping around town before heading back to the manor. I came back empty handed where I don't think Lizzie left anything behind.

"YOU'RE _WHAT_?"

That didn't make me nervous to go inside at all…

"Please, calm yourself, my lord…"

"CALM?" Ciel's voice echoed throughout the house, "HOW CAN I BE CALM ABOUT THIS, SEBASTIAN?"

I looked over at Lizzie who was just as petrified as I was, "Care to come back later?"

"I couldn't agree more," she nodded, pivoting on her heel, "You wouldn't want to get between them in an argument. It's rather terrifying…"

"LUMI!"

"Looks like you can't get out of it," Lizzie empathized, "Good luck, Lumi."

"Thanks," I groaned, making my death march toward the study where Ciel was trying to get at Sebastian's throat, but Sebastian, who easily had twelve inches on his young master, held Ciel by his forehead, keeping him at arm's length. I approached them with caution, "You called for me, Ciel…?"

"Did you know about this?" he snapped.

"About what…?"

"He knows, Mistress," Sebastian cut in, "He knows about us."

"How much…?" I worried.

"You two have secretly been a couple since I left?" Ciel's anger rose exponentially.

"It's not what it looks like, Ciel," I took Sebastian's hand off of him, sitting Ciel down, "Sebastian and I…What we have is a very strong bond…"

"Not as strong as ours…" Ciel grumbled under his breath.

"Sebastian," I turned my attention to the beautiful butler that managed to capture my heart, "Do you think you could give Ciel and I a moment alone?"

"Yes, Mistress," he bowed to me, making his exit.

"Lumi," Ciel growled, "You can't possibly feel the same as he does."

"I do," I confessed, "I love Sebastian. Very much. And he loves me. More than I could ever imagine. He would take a bullet for me and I'd take a bullet for him."

Ciel couldn't even look at me. He wasn't very happy with me, "If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Of course, Ciel," I nodded, "You know you can trust me."

"It's mostly jealousy," he sighed, "Sometime during my formative years, before I had fallen for Elizabeth like I have now, I was in love with someone else…The same way you are."

"Oh?" Ciel had my attention.

"Lizzie wasn't my first real love," Ciel admitted, "Sebastian was…"

I sat in stunned silence for a moment, "Oh."

Ciel continued on, "He's been the only real constant I've had in my life since my parents died. It was only natural that I started falling for him. I never told him and I don't think he ever figured it out. I had wondered for months what would've happened if I did. What he would've said. I knew he would've rejected me, among many other people for learning of my attraction to another man, so in attempts to suppress my feelings for Sebastian, I redirected them and started pursuing Lizzie."

"Are you still in love with Sebastian…?" I wondered.

"Not the same way I am with her," a slight smile returned to Ciel's face, "I loved him once, but nowhere near as much as I do Elizabeth…Besides, I don't think Sebastian would've ever reciprocated the feeling. He's far too in love with another…"

"And honestly, Ciel," I defended, "After everything that I've been through. Jamison…The Viscount…Who better for me than Sebastian…?"

"You're absolutely right," Ciel came around, "Sebastian's nothing if not loyal and comforting when he needs to be…"

"So," I asked, "Can we have your blessing? This whole tiptoeing around thing is getting old."

"I don't know," he squirmed, catching a glimpse of my hand, "Lumi…How close are you and Sebastian? And please be honest with me…"

"It's a promise ring," I assured, "Not an engagement ring. Don't worry, Ciel. We're not there yet."

"Have you thought about making that promise ring into more?" he stared me down, hanging on my every word.

"You mean, making it an engagement ring?" I let out a slight, inaudible gasp, "I think it's too soon to start thinking about that…Right?"

"I'm the worst person to be asking that," Ciel grinned, "I officially proposed to Elizabeth when we were only dating for a few months. You and Sebastian have known each othe that long. I don't see why you shouldn't. Sebastian's a good man…"

I rested my head on my dear friend's shoulder, "Thank you, Ciel. I greatly appreciate this."

"I expect an invitation to the wedding," he teased.

I just laughed, shaking my head and rolling my eyes, "Alright. It's a deal."

I left Ciel in his study and went on a search for the love of my life and dawn of my day. And oddly enough, I couldn't find him anywhere. I started in his…our…bedroom. Empty. Obviously, he wasn't in the study. Not in the library. Not in the garden. Sebastian, where did you go…?

Then, I heard a soft melody. I knew exactly where he snuck off to. When I walked into the ballroom, Sebastian had no idea I was even there. A violin case leaning against the wall caught my eye and I couldn't help myself. I started harmonizing with a higher key, meshing nicely with his major chords. I made him jump at first when I started playing, but he went along with it until he finished.

"I didn't know you played," his delicious voice melted into the silence.

"I guess I'm full of surprises," I sat next to him on the bench, "Mozart?"

"Very good, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian praised, "You really are full of surprises, aren't you? Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I had neighbors growing up," I remembered, "He played violin. His wife played piano. Whenever my father was working, I'd go over there. When I picked up his violin, he started teaching me. It's been ages since I last picked one up."

"It sounds like you still practice daily," he applauded, "So, did you get the young master to calm down?"

"I did," I nodded, "He's ok now…He's ok with us, Sebastian…We don't have to hide anymore…"

"Oh, Lumi," Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight, "I'm so happy to hear that…How about I reward you…?"

"Oh?" Sebastian had my interest, "And how do you propose you do that?"

"How about," he kissed the back of my hand, playing with my promise ring, "another date…?"

"I'd love to," I smiled, laying in his shoulder, "When?"

"Tomorrow evening," he said, "Keep your schedule open."

"With pleasure…"


	27. Just a Simple Question, Right?

"Sebastian," I giggled, "Where are we going?"

"All in good time, Lumi," Sebastian kept my eyes covered, leading me God knows where, "It's not much further."

"I understand that you want this to be a surprise," I said, "but do you think I could get a hint?"

"Lumi," I got half a chuckle out of him, "I could give you all the hints in the world. You'd never guess."

"I could try…"

"Not telling you…"

I let Sebastian have his victory. I can figure this out. Just because he took my sight doesn't mean he took my other senses, too. The soft chirp of the birds, the cool breeze on my face, the smell of the crisp, clean air. Well, I could rule out the city.

So, Sebastian had me in the country somewhere? It couldn't be the manor. I'm sure I could've figured that out. This felt different from the manor. Much more different from the manor. A new smell came into my nose. Flowers of some sort. Ones I knew far too well. Those were black gold lilies. I couldn't mistake those if I tried.

Where was Sebastian taking me?

"You're awfully quiet, Ms. Olivier," he broke the silence, "Any thoughts on where we might be going?"

"I'm drawing a complete blank, Sebastian," I admitted, "Have we been here before?"

"Yes."

"How many times have we been here?" I asked.

"Once."

I took in another breath. I swore I heard moving water off in the distance, "Does it hold any significance?"

"It does…"

"I got it," I figured it out.

"Good," Sebastian praised, "Because we're here."

He untied the back of my blindfold, giving me my eyesight back. Of course, I recognize it right away, "You brought me back to the falls?"

"I brought you back to the falls," Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, "Do you remember what happened here one month ago today?"

"Our first date," I smiled, "How could I forget?"

"I wanted this night to be special for you," Sebastian assured, "For us."

"Why did you bring me here?" I wondered, "Even for our first date? What is it about here?"

"I thought after seeing the Michaelis family crypt," Sebastian explained, "You'd like to see somewhere a little less morbid."

"I loved seeing the Michaelis family crypt," I admitted, "I don't know why I've always been drawn to cemeteries, but it's true. Although, I definitely don't mind coming here either."

"This waterfall has sort of a mystical feeling, don't you think?" he asked, staring into the water trickling down from the rocks.

"It does," I agreed with him, "Like fairies could live here and heal the tired passers-by."

Sebastian gave a little smile, "I like that idea. Now, as for why we're here."

"It's date night," I assumed, "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Other than that," Sebastian sat me down on the blanket we had left after our last date, "Lumi…You and I have been involved for a while now. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I nodded, doing the math in my head.

"And in that time," he went on, "You and I have grown rather close, wouldn't you say?"

"Of course," I rested my head on his shoulder, "Sebastian, where are you going with this?"

He played with my promise ring, "Your father was right…"

"About what…?"

"About promise rings," Sebastian pulled a small box out of his pocket, "They are the predecessor…"

"Sebastian…" my heart stopped.

"Now, see," he explained, "Before I do this, I need to-"

"Yes," I cut him off.

"What?"

"I know," I sighed, "I shouldn't have cut you off. Shame on me."

"Lumi," Sebastian stopped me, "I need to explain a few things to you…Saying yes means more than what you'd think."

"First," I said, "Why don't you try asking me…?"

"Fine," a smile crept its way across my Sebastian's face as he took the big, beautiful diamond from the box, "Lumi…Ms. Olivier…Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Of course, Sebastian," I gave him a kiss as he slid the white gold band on my finger.

"Now, I need you to keep a very open mind," Sebastian went on, "Could you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" he asked.

"Um…" I wasn't sure where he was going with this, "I guess…"

"Do you believe in angels?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "I have you, don't I?"

Sebastian's smirk made a triumphant return, "What about demons?"

"Where there's angels," I told, "there has to be demons to balance it out, right?"

"Lumi," Sebastian cradled me, "I've been keeping something from you since the day we met. You have to understand I didn't expect us to be…well, us."

"Tell me, Sebastian," I held his hand, "It's ok…"

"Alright then," he let out a heavy sigh, "Lumi, I'm not exactly human…"

"What?" I gave him a look of complete disbelief, "Of course you're human."

"No, I'm not," Sebastian took on a more serious tone, "I've been around for over a thousand years. Tell me another human that's done that."

I looked closer at his face. I know I joked about Sebastian being too beautiful to be human. I never thought he'd actually not be human. I mean…he had to be trying to pull one over on me, "If you're not human, Sebastian, then what are you?"

"I'm a demon…"

No…No way. My Sebastian…? A demon? There's no way he's a demon. I looked closer at his eyes. I never noticed how they were a piercing shade of blood red. From a distance, they always looked like a muted shade of brown…

"Lumi…" he worried, "Please say something."

"Who knows…?" I wondered.

"Only the young master," Sebastian said, "He and I have a deal. I am his demon until his time comes."

"And when is that?"

"That I can't tell you. That's between him and me."

"So…" I did my best to wrap my head around things, "You're really a demon?"

"Yes, I am…" he nodded, "How are you feeling right now?"

"Oh, no," I got up, "We're not dong that. We're not going to do the whole, sit around and talk about our feelings, thing."

"Lumi…?"

"I need a minute," I stormed off into the woods by myself. Wow, Lumi. You know how to pick them. You've dated some strange men in the past. One had a glass eye. One had a wooden leg. One lost his virginity to a sheep. This one? This one takes the cake!

I mean…a demon? Really? Of all people, Sebastian, _my Sebastian_ , is a demon? There was no way. Sure he had the devilishly tempting good looks and the wicked ways he handled things, but…This was the same Sebastian that had been taking care of Ciel all those years ago. The same Sebastian that wanted me to stay and wait a thunderstorm out at the manor. The same Sebastian that's saved me from Jamison, from the Viscount!

I thought demons were supposed to be mean, hateful creatures. Sebastian was so sweet and so kind to me. There was no way he was evil. Absolutely no way. Either I was in a serious state of denial or seriously in love with an honest to God demon…Or both. I'm leaning toward both…

I went back to the clearing where…whoever or whatever he is…was sitting on a rock, awaiting my return, "Sebastian…?"

"Yes, Lumi?" he perked up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm still not sure," I sat next to him, "I'm still very confused and trying to make sense of it."

"I know," Sebastian took my hand, "I'm so sorry I kept this from you, darling. I really and truly am."

"You're a demon…"

"I know…"

"Sebastian…" I sighed out, "I'm still a little sketchy about this…"

"I promise you," I could see him start to sweat, "I have virtually no bloodlust. I don't kill people that don't deserve it."

"Sebastian…"

"My love for you is too strong to ever hurt you…"

"Sebastian…"

"…And I understand if you want to go and never come back…"

"Sebastian…"

"…And there's no one in this world or the next…"

I had to stop him before he gave himself a nosebleed. I pushed my lips against him, kissing him in the way I had grown accustomed. When I pulled away, Sebastian stared into my eyes in stunned silence while I had the biggest grin on my face, "You talk too much, my love."

"Does that mean you're ok with this?" Sebastian asked softly.

"It's going to take me a while before I adjust," I admitted, "but I love you, Sebastian. You. I don't care if you're from the depths of hell and old enough to be my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. And probably with a few more greats on there. You're my everything…That's all that matters to me."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, cradling me against his chest in the way that only he could. And the two of us sat in silence for a moment. I wasn't sure which one of us was having a more difficult time processing. I mean, I was in the arms and the lap of a DEMON that I was hopelessly in love with. But I'm guessing it had been a while for him. He was processing the fact that I was so calm about this. And that I wore my heart on my sleeve.

"Thank you," he barely spoke above a whisper, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, my love?"

I hid the biggest smile from him, snuggling into him, "We're engaged…"

"Yes, we are, darling," he mirrored me.

"I love you…" 

"I love you, too, Lumi…" Although his face was all smiles and happiness, Sebastian's eyes are all sad.

"Hey," I knew I had to put a stop to that, "What's the matter? We just got engaged, Sebastian. We should be thrilled about this and celebrating!"

"And we are," Sebastian grabbed a bottle of red wine from the basket and started pouring, "It's just that…There's more than just a mere proposal that comes along with marrying me, Lumi. And this may be the deal breaker. I just don't want to lose you…"

"You hush," I demanded, putting my finger to his lips, "I thought we've been over this. I love you. Only you. I don't see myself with anyone else. And I'm coming around to the whole demon thing…Now, what else comes along with the marriage?"

"In traditional wedding vows," Sebastian told, "The saying goes until death do we part, correct?"

"Yes…"

"There would be no death," he held my hand, "There would only be you and I until the end of eternity. When this world perishes, and it will one day, but that's not for another couple millennia, the two of us will be completely safe in the depths of hell until the universe is reborn."

"So, I'd be going to hell?" I thought out loud.

"Yes," he nodded, "The fire is actually rather beautiful. You do understand what I'm saying, don't you…?"

"What?" I was still trying to get past the fact that I could be living in hell.

"I'm saying you'd be immortal…" Sebastian explained, "Nothing would kill you."

"Would I be a demon, too?" I wondered.

"You'd be human," he went on, "But you'd be immortal. You wouldn't be a demon."

"My head hurts…" I curled into his chest.

"Would you like to go back to the manor?" he asked.

"Yes, please…"

Sebastian scooped me up in his arms, carrying me through the woods and back to the coach on the side of the road. With a crack of the whip, he and I started back to the manor. I still had a hard time believing that my angel had fallen. And wanted me to be immortal by his side…When we got home, the entire house was dead silent. We had been out for a while and it was pretty late. Sebastian brought me upstairs and laid me down on our bed.

"Lumi," he cradled me, "Are you ok…?"

"I will be eventually…"

"Please feel free to ask any questions," he assured, "I will answer any and all to the best of my ability."

"I do have one," I admitted, "…Were you human once?"

"Yes, I was."

"When we were in the family crypt…"

"Yes," he confirmed, "My mortal body was there. It doesn't look much different than what I look like now."

"Did you attend your own funeral?" I teased.

"I did, actually," Sebastian said, "Not many others there. Quite a shame, really."

I started to get a little nervous, "Will I…If you make me immortal…Will my mortal body die, too?"

"Go to sleep, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "You need the sleep…"

"Sebastian…"

"Go to sleep, Lumi…" he demanded a second time, "We can talk more in the morning…"

I couldn't say no to him. I crumbled beneath him, drifting off…Never thought I'd be going to bed with a demon…


	28. Just a Simple Tune, Right?

**A/N: This first bit, don't judge me. I wanted to be Lindsey Stirling for a hot minute….**

It had been an entire week since Sebastian proposed to me. I knew he loved me. I had plenty of time to process the fact that he wasn't exactly human. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Why was he avoiding my questions…?

All I wanted to know was what would happen once he made me immortal. He had been avoiding it since the first time I asked it. I was starting to think I was annoying him. I left him alone and found solace in the ballroom, of all places.

That violin…It had been years since I picked one up, but it never left me. I started with a few Mozart violin concertos, sitting down on the piano bench. Then, for whatever reason, I picked up the tempo. And I began to dance to whatever it was I was playing. I had never even heard such a thing! An original piece? Me?

I spun and twirled around the ballroom, completely at peace. I forgot how good music could be for the soul. And only complemented by my light, graceful movements. Maybe Sebastian was right about lessons. I continued to dance around the room with the violin in my hands, rested delicately under my chin.

"I didn't know you played," Ciel came in, making me jump, "Or danced."

"Ciel," I caught my breath, "You scared me…"

"Forgive me," he apologized, "What are you doing in here by yourself?"

"I needed to get my footing back," I sighed, sitting back on the piano bench.

"Is everything alright?" Ciel worried, "Should I have brought the brandy? Or is four o'clock in the afternoon too early for you?"

"If the pubs aren't open yet," I said, "It's too early. No. Thank you, Ciel, but I don't need the brandy. I'm trying to wean myself from drinking when I get upset."

"That sounds healthy," he applauded, "What has you upset?"

"You know about Sebastian and I getting engaged," I assumed.

"Yes," Ciel nodded, "What of it?"

"Do you know everything he told me…?" I wondered.

"No," he shook his head, "What did he tell you?"

"I know, Ciel," I confessed, "I know about Sebastian. I know he's not human. His mortal body's been dead for centuries. He and you have some sort of deal. He came clean with me…"

Ciel looked away from me, almost ashamed, "So, you know I sold my soul to a demon, do you?"

"Yes…"

"No one else knows about that, Lumi," he stressed, "And no one can. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Don't tell Elizabeth," I figured, "I won't. That's between you and Sebastian. If you think about it, I made a deal with a demon, too…"

"Oh?"

"I'm marrying one, Ciel," I pointed out, "You won't tell Lizzie about my deal either, will you?"

"That's for you to tell her," Ciel smirked, "If I were you, I'd wait until the day before to tell Elizabeth. More than likely, she'd try to take over your wedding planning."

"She has her own wedding to plan," I giggled, "Lizzie wouldn't touch mine."

"She's almost done planning our wedding," Ciel told, "All we have left to do is the cake, the floral arrangements, and the seating at the reception. And our wedding is months from now. If you give her an inch, she'll take a mile."

"I can't wait," I beamed, "Lumi Michaelis has such a nice ring to it."

"It does," Ciel agreed, "Lumi, do you think I could trust you with another secret?"

"I haven't said a word about you and Sebastian," I boasted, "Nor have I said anything about Sebastian being a demon. What's on your mind?"

"I've thought about you with a different last name," he confessed, "Not Michaelis."

"What were you thinking…?"

"Honestly," Ciel half chuckled, "I was thinking Phantomhive…"

"Ciel," I gasped, "You're engaged to Elizabeth, though."

"I had a momentary lapse," he explained, "Around the time we first met. Your nervousness was rather adorable."

"Oh…" I wasn't sure how to feel about this. Ciel? My dear friend and only friend, Ciel? The same Ciel that I was friends with his fiancée?

"Like I said," he tried to redeem himself, "It was a momentary lapse. I only have eyes for one woman in this world now."

"I know," I smiled, remembering how adorably smitten Ciel is with Lizzie.

"My lord…?" a soft, warm voice echoed around the room.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Ciel answered, "What is it?"

"Lady Elizabeth is here, sir…"

"Yes," Ciel nodded, "Sebastian…" 

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to answer all of Lumi's questions…"

"My lord…"

"That's an order…" he demanded.

Sebastian was a little stunned, but obliged, "Yes, sir."

"I have a fiancée to attend to," Ciel got up, "Excuse me."

Ciel left Sebastian and me alone in the ballroom. I picked the violin back up and started playing again, "Will you really answer all my questions?"

"I have to," Sebastian sat with me, "No matter how much I don't want to."

"What happens, Sebastian?" I asked, "When you make me immortal, what happens to my mortal body?"

He listened intently as I continued with my original piece, "Your mortal body will die, Lumi. I'm sorry to tell you that, but you will die."

My stomach dropped, "What's it like…? Dying…?"

"When your mortality is taken away," he explained, "It's a lot like falling asleep for the last time."

"The last time?"

"Once you're immortal," Sebastian went on, "You won't need sleep. You start to think of it more as a delicacy of sorts. Like chocolate cake."

"I kind of want some chocolate cake…" I thought out loud.

"I can get you some later," he offered, "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"The bloodlust…" I wondered, "How bad will it be?"

"You won't have it at all, darling," Sebastian took the violin from me and put it on the back of the piano, "I told you. You won't be a demon. You won't have bloodlust. You won't have the craving for souls. You'll just be immortal. All of your human limitations will be gone. You'll still be you, Lumi. I wouldn't want to tarnish that…Granted, you'll be damned, but you'll always be the same young lady I fell in love with…"

In that moment, I melted, "Sebastian…"

"If I didn't love you," he rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have had sex with you, I wouldn't have proposed to you, I wouldn't have told you I am what I am, and I wouldn't be making you immortal. If I hated you, do you really think I'd want you attached to my hip for eternity? One of those is bad enough…"

"One of those?" I wondered.

"Yes," Sebastian let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "A reaper that's completely obsessed with me…Hopefully, we won't have to put up with them…"

"I can only hope," I rested my head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Lumi…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you think you could play some more violin for me…?" Sebastian requested, "I'd love for us to play together again."

"I'd love to…"


	29. Just a Simple Day with the Girls, right?

**A/N: Hi, friends! I'm really, really, really, really sorry about the inconsistent posting schedule. Writer's block hasn't done me much for favors and getting back in the swing of things proved to be more difficult that I previously surmised. You, my dear reader…Yes, you. The one sitting in front of your computer/tablet/phone/what have you. You're more than welcome to shoot me suggestions. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time I've used a suggestion from the comments or (if you're more shy) the private messages. I promise I won't bite. We can be buddies! Now, I'll be a lamb and shut up, so you can enjoy what I've written for you.**

I had seen Lizzie's folders of her wedding plans. When I had said yes to Sebastian, I didn't realize how much of an undertaking this was going to be. Granted, I wouldn't have much for invitations. I didn't have very many family members left alive. My father. An uncle. A few cousins. And it's not like Sebastian had any family alive. Unless he had some estranged relative somewhere.

As much as I was going to hate to say this, I was going to need some help. And lots of it. Sebastian had enough on his plate, taking care of Ciel. Only four people knew about our engagement: Sebastian, Ciel, my father, and me. Telling Elizabeth would be almost irresponsible and messy.

"Excuse me, Mistress," a young, mousy girl stood in my doorway, "I need to change the bedding."

"Sure," I got off the bed, "Mey-Rin, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," she jumped. Skittish, little thing, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Relax," I insisted, "I'm of no nobility, no rank. Just a simple commoner passing through."

"Oh…" Mey-Rin sat on the bed, "I'm so sorry, Mistress. Do forgive me."

"Mey-Rin," I settled her, "It's Lumi. You don't need to call me Mistress."

"Did you need me for something, Lumi?" she asked again, still a tad spooked.

"I need some help wedding planning," I threw myself on the bed, "I didn't realize how miserable this was going to make me."

"Who's getting married?" Mey-Rin asked.

"I am…"

"Congratulations!" she squealed, "What's his name? How did he propose?!"

"This is kind of a secret, Mey-Rin," I drilled into her head, "You can't tell anyone."

"I'll swear on my life, I will!" Mey-Rin pledged.

"Ok…" I moved in closer, "His name is Sebastian. He proposed to me by a beautiful waterfall a couple weeks ago…"

"Sebastian…" Mey-Rin though for a moment, " _Our_ Sebastian?"

"Yes," I nodded, "The very one."

"Oh, goodness!" I thought Mey-Rin was going to have a heart attack, "You lucky girl!"

"Thank you," I smiled, "He is rather cute, isn't he?"

"I couldn't," Mey-Rin squeaked, "I couldn't talk about Sebastian like that. He's my superior…"

"Come on, Mey-Rin," I pushed, "You can tell me. I'm his fiancée. I completely understand how you feel."

"Well," she blushed, "He is…I'd have to be completely blind not to see that."

"See?" I nudged her, "There's nothing wrong with harmless fantasy."

"You said you needed me to help with the wedding plans?" Mey-Rin put us back on track.

"Yes," I got my head back, "I had a color scheme in mind, but it's not exactly a traditional color scheme."

"Oh?" she chirped, "What were you thinking?"

"Black…" I thought.

"That's crazy!" Mey-Rin shot me down, "How could you have black at a wedding? Black is more of a funeral color!"

I was already dying. Mortally, anyway, "I told you it wasn't exactly traditional. Black, burgundy, dark purple…"

"Interesting color palette, Lumi," she praised, "But I can't see why you'd want it so dark."

"Just a preference," I shrugged. In a way, it was a funeral. And I wanted it to be like a funeral, "Dark colors…White lilies…White candles lighting the aisle…We need to take a trip."

"We?"

"Yes. We," I got up, "Sebastian can't know."

"A secret trip?" Mey-Rin started to get excited, "Really?"

"Is there someone else that can drive the coach?" I wondered.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to go shopping," I slipped my shoes on, "But I think we should make a quick stop at the Midford estate."

"What for?"

"I can't leave Lady Elizabeth out of this," I let out a heavy sigh, "I'd feel too guilty."

"Leave her out of what?" Sebastian joined us.

"Nothing," I played it off, "It's just that Lizzie and I have become such good friends, as have Mey-Rin and me. I thought the three of us should do something together."

"And what would you be doing?" he asked. Sebastian was starting to sound like a concerned father. It was kind of heartwarming, but terrifying all the same.

"Just enjoying each other's company," I lied smoothly.

"Will you be needing the coach?" Sebastian offered.

"Yes, we will."

"Shall we then?" he gave me his arm.

"Aren't you busy?" I started to sweat.

"I can take a few hours out of my day," Sebastian said, "It's no trouble."

"I didn't say we would be going now," I covered, "Honestly, Sebastian. You worry about me too much."

"Lumi," he squirmed, "Not the place for that."

"Why?" I flirted, "Because of Mey-Rin? She knows about us, darling. She was actually helping me plan our wedding."

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian turned more serious than usual.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Mey-Rin stuttered nervously.

"Need I tell you what will happen if you breathe a word of this to any of the other house staff?"

"No…" she quivered.

"Sebastian," I scolded, "There was no need to threaten Mey-Rin."

"We need to keep our personal affairs private," he explained, "Our business is no one else's business."

"As true as that is," I went on, "It's still no reason to go threatening her."

Sebastian thought it over for a moment, shooting glances at the hyperventilating maid in the corner, "I guess you're right. My sincere apologies, Mey-Rin. Just don't tell anyone, please."

"I won't!" Mey-Rin assured, "I won't tell another soul!"

"See?" I glared up at my fiancé, "I told you that you don't have to threaten her."

"You really do bring out the best in me," Sebastian smiled softly, "don't you, Ms. Olivier?"

"That's what I'm here for," I stood up on my tiptoes, kissing his cheek, "Now, Mey-Rin and I have work to do. Did you need me for something?"

"I had a moment to myself," he said, "Thought I'd check on you."

"Alive and well," I beamed, "Now, out."

"Fine," Sebastian let me go, "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Can't wait."

"Thank you," Mey-Rin smiled a bit after Sebastian closed the door behind him, "For defending me."

"We're friends now, Mey-Rin," I clarified, "You would do the same for me."

"I'm actually a bit scared of him," she chuckled, "There's something about him…Something different."

"Yes, there is," I sighed dreamily, "That's why I'm marrying him…We'll have to sneak out of here. Tell me there's someone else other than Sebastian that can drive the coach."

"Leave it to me!" Mey-Rin gave me a salute, "I'm sure I can find someone."

"Thanks, Mey-Rin," I gave her a hug, "You're the best. It's kind of nice to have a friend that's…for lack of a better word, normal. No royalty, no title, no pressure."

"Glad I could help," she said, "Now, Baldroy owes me a favor. I'm sure he'll drive the coach for us."

"I should probably check with Ciel to make sure it's ok that I take you along with me," I thought out loud, "You are kind of on his payroll."

"I'm sure the Master wouldn't mind…" Mey-Rin sang, "But checking wouldn't hurt either."

"You ask your favor. I'll talk to Ciel. Meet in the foyer in ten minutes."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Mey-Rin and I went our separate ways and I went into Ciel's study. I expected him to be sitting at his desk, but to no avail. Odd…I guess I'd have go to looking then. Not in the garden. Not in his room. Not in the library…At least I didn't think so. I got down on my knees in front of the secret door and knocked, "Ciel…? Ciel, are you down there?"

"Lumi…?" I heard a voice on the other side and the door opened, "What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for you," I crawled into the hidden nook that smelled of brandy, "Ciel…are you ok?"

"Fine…" he hiccupped, "Why?"

"Are you…" I looked into his glassed over eye, "Are you drunk?"

"I might be a bit…"

"It's barely one o'clock," I pointed out, "I'm not even that bad."

"I've been hiding from my responsibilities," Ciel slurred, "I thought I'd give that commoner's way of self medicating a try."

"What's got you in a drunken stupor this early in the day?" I worried.

"My profits have dropped," he told, "My fiancée's possibly insane. I have no time to myself anymore."

"Oh, Ciel…" I wrapped my arms around him, "What if I told you that I was about to go get your fiancée right now and take her off your hands for a while?"

"Really?" he gasped, "You mean it?"

"Yes," I cradled him, "And your maid, too, if you don't mind."

"Mey-Rin?" Ciel gave me a look, "What would you need Mey-Rin for?"

"Why not?" Ciel was drunk enough to do just about anything and believe everything. My subconscious told me that taking advantage of that was wrong, but maybe the fact that I've been around a demon too much had finally taken over.

"I suppose your right," Ciel put his head on my shoulder, "Go ahead. Hey! If you want, put any and all expenses of the day on the estate account."

"Thank you," I cradled him, "And just one more thing…" 

"You're not taking my butler, too, are you?"

"No, actually," I shook my head, "I need you to keep this from Sebastian. He doesn't know that I'm going out. I'm doing some shopping for my wedding dress and it's bad luck for him to see."

"I won't tell," Ciel promised.

"And I need you to keep him busy," I begged, "Distract him as much as humanly possible."

"I can do that!" he chirped, "Lumi, while you're out, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

Ciel pushed his empty decanter toward me, "I'm all out of brandy…"

"I'll get you more," I giggled a little to myself, "If you end up developing cirrhosis, don't point fingers at me."

"Thank you, Lumi," he smiled up at me. I know he was drunk, but it was still nice to see. I understood why Lizzie loved it so much.

"You're welcome," I crawled out of the hole, "I should be back in a couple hours or so."

"I have to wait that long for more brandy?" Ciel whined.

"Gives you a chance to sober up."

I left my favorite drunk earl in his secret nook and met up with Mey-Rin in the foyer with a rather attractive gentleman following close behind. The more I thought about this, the more I got excited. But also a tad guilty. I was going behind Sebastian's back…But it'd be worth it in the end, right?

"Are you ready?" Mey-Rin chirped, possibly more excited than me.

"Yes, I am," I looked the man over, "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting…"

"We haven't, Ms. Olivier," he bowed to me, "My name is Baldroy, ma'am, but you can call me Bard."

"You were the one that made my mother's dumplings…" I pieced it together, "Thank you…"

"As much as I'd love to be the one to take the credit," Bard said, taking a cigarette out of the pack, "I didn't. Sebastian told me I'd ruin them, so he made them himself."

I hid a slight smile, "And there's reason number two…"

"For what, ma'am?"

"Nothing," I shook it off, remembering Sebastian's threat to Mey-Rin, "We need to stop at the Midford estate as well to retrieve Lady Elizabeth. Mey-Rin, Ciel said that it's perfectly fine for you to accompany me."

"Yay!" Mey-Rin squealed, "Let's go!"

"Mey-Rin!" I scolded quietly, "Remember? This is supposed to be a secret. And Sebastian's hearing is ridiculously acute. We have to be quiet!"

"But won't Sebastian notice if there's a coach missing?" Bard asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I said, "And if Sebastian gives you any problems about this, Bard, tell him to come talk to me. That should shut him up."

"Why?" Bard was a curious one…

"You'll see," I brushed him off, "Let's go before he finds out we're gone."

The three of us took our places in the coach and took off from the manor, heading for the Midford estate. My excitement started to turn to guilt. I didn't like going behind Sebastian's back…But this had to be done. If I would've told him I was leaving the manor today, he would've had to have tagged along and I can't go wedding dress shopping with him there! That's just silliness. I just hope Ciel can keep him occupied, so Sebastian doesn't go into his room and find me missing.

"Lumi!" Lizzie squeaked as soon as she got in the coach, "And Mey-Rin! What are we doing?"

"Hold on," I stuck my head out the window, "Bard…?"

"Yes, Mistress?" he chimed from the front.

"First of all," I reprimanded, "Don't call me Mistress. Only one person is allowed to call me that."

"My apologies."

"Now, everything you're about to hear," I told, "You never heard any of it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"One down…" I thought out loud, cringing the one left, "Lizzie…I don't want you to overreact to what I'm about to tell you."

"I won't," she promised.

"Ok," I braced myself, "I needed a couple of opinions for a wedding dress…"

"That's wonderful," Lizzie chirped, "Who's getting married?"

I showed her my ring, "I am."

"Lumi!" she sang, "Congratulations! I'm guessing Sebastian, right?"

"Of course," her excitement was contagious, "He proposed a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Lizzie could hardly contain herself, "Have you set a date? Do you have any ideas?"

"A few," I played with my promise ring, just under my engagement ring, "Mey-Rin thinks they're silly, but I like them…"

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"Dark colors," I explained, "Almost like a funeral…"

"But it's a wedding, Lumi!" Lizzie whined, "It's a happy occasion. Why would you want dark?"

"It's just what I want," I shrugged, "And knowing Sebastian and me, would we really have anything else?"

I couldn't wait. I really couldn't. I wanted all of the wedding planning done as soon as possible, so we could start our lives together. Eternity with Sebastian…Immortality…I wasn't sure how ready I'd be for that. I mean, I'd die…but I'd be reborn…? I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around it. I just needed something to distract me.

And what better distraction than big, beautiful, white dresses that I wasn't going to wear? Nearly impossible to find something in the area of bridal gowns in black. I could hear opposition from almost everyone in the back of my head. Lizzie saying it's ridiculous. Mey-Rin saying it's ridiculous. My father's voice even popped up! Don't do it, Lumi. You shouldn't be wearing black at a wedding.

Then, my father's voice turned into a different voice…One that was enough to stop me in mid-lacing. It melted through me, enveloping me like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. Like hot coffee down my throat on a fall morning.

"Ms. Olivier…" it spoke, "You're so beautiful. Such dark colors against your skin wouldn't do you any favors. Rich colors, yes, but black is too much for you. And it's not traditional…"

"When have we ever been traditional…?" I smiled to myself.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie wondered, giving me a look.

"Was that out loud…?" I got nervous, "Just thinking to myself."

"You heard him, didn't you?" Lizzie grinned, "You heard Sebastian in your head…"

"How could you tell…?"

"I did the same thing when I started dress shopping," she sat with me, "I heard Ciel saying if he liked it or not."

"So, I'm not going crazy?" I worried.

"No," Lizzie giggled, "You're fine. You just started planning, Lumi. Before you know it, it'll be the day…"

"You're not helping, Lizzie," I quivered.

"Don't worry about it so much, Lumi," Mey-Rin attempted to comfort me, "Once the planning is done, everything will fall into place and you and Sebastian will live happily ever after."

I liked thinking that way…Sebastian and me as a fairy tale. Kind of a darker fairy tale. Girl meets Earl. Girl falls for butler. Butler saves girl from having her uterus stolen. Butler takes care of girl. Butler falls for girl. Butler turns out to be a demon. Girl is surprisingly ok with it. Who hasn't heard that story a million times?


	30. Just a Simple Scolding, Right?

**A/N: Caution. The following chapter is a bit on the tart side. Here's your lemony goodness, Lady Lachrymose!**

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Sebastian yelled at me as soon as I came in the door.

"I went out, Sebastian," I settled him, "A quick trip to town. No need to worry."

"No need to worry?" his scolding continued, "My accident prone fiancée with the target on her back is nowhere to be found and I don't need to worry?"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," I apologized, "I didn't realize it would upset you this much. I just needed some time to myself away from the manor."

"And time to yourself means with Lady Elizabeth and Mey-Rin?" I could see the literal fire in his eyes.

"I am my own person," I defended shakily, "I should be allowed to come and go as I please without a babysitter on my back."

"Not when there's a bloody psychopath after you! Your stupidity could've gotten you killed!"

That was uncalled for…I had been putting on quite the brave face since I got home, but hearing Sebastian call my actions stupid broke me. I tried to force tears back. Or at least hide them from him. I covered my face as I went upstairs to our bedroom. For the first time in our relationship, Sebastian was…actually mad at me…

All I wanted to do was start looking for wedding dresses. And I may have found one if I can get it in black. But Sebastian was right. I do have a target on my back with the Viscount still out there. I had Bard, though. He was former American military. I'm sure if things went south, he would've stepped in for me. But the last thing I wanted was the love of my life and the man that I would spend eternity with mad at me…

I laid in bed with my back toward the door, weeping softly into the pillows. I knew this was gong to come back and bite me. If I would've told him where I was going, he would've insisted he come along. All I knew was that I never wanted to feel this way again. I don't want Sebastian mad at me anymore…

I heard a soft knock at the door, "Lumi…?"

"Yes…?" I choked out, unable to face to door.

"Could I come in…?"

"Sure," I wasn't sure how ok I was with it, but only one way to find out, I guess, "What is it?"

"I may have overreacted," Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, "As much as I'd love to lock you in here until the Viscount is found, I have to accept the fact that you're entitled to a life, too. You can't always be around here. I just wish you would've told me."

I buried my face in his ribs, "I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I'm so very sorry…"

"It's alright, darling," he scooped me up into his arms, "Now, why wouldn't you have told me where you were going?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me leave by myself," I explained, "And I didn't want you to see what we were doing."

"And what was that…?"

I cuddled closer, "I started looking for wedding dresses today…"

"Did you now?" I caught Sebastian smiling, "I would've loved to see that. Did you find one?"

"There was one…" I remembered, "But they didn't have it in the right color."

"Is white not good enough for you?" Sebastian chuckled.

"I don't want it in white," I corrected, "I want my wedding dress to be black."

"Black?" I took him by surprise, "Why black?"

"Once we're married," I elaborated, "I'll die and become immortal. So, our wedding is sort of like my funeral…"

"Not exactly traditional…"

"When have we ever been traditional?" I smiled up at him, remembering those very words escaping my mouth while I was out.

"I see your point," he kissed me, "If you see our wedding as your funeral, I will make sure you have the most beautiful funeral in all of England."

"Thank you, Sebastian," I sighed out, "Do you still hate me?"

"I never said I did," he held me against his chest, "Me? Hate you? That's impossible, my love. Such a silly notion…"

I rested my head on my dear fiancé's chest, "I love you…"

"As I you, darling," he smirked, "Although, I will need to punish you for your misbehavior…"

I felt all the heat escape my body through my feet, "What…?"

"Oh, yes…" Sebastian went on, "Don't go anywhere, Ms. Olivier. I have to make a trip to the basement. And as much as I'd love to go back to the young master's room, he's home right now and the risk of him interrupting your punishment is too high."

"Ok…" Because I was incapable of saying anything else. I knew exactly the punishment Sebastian had in mind. And believe me, my darling. If this is punishment, I should really misbehave more often…

"Lumi?" Ciel knocked on the door, "Are you alright? I heard you and Sebastian in a fight and haven't seen you all afternoon."

"I'm fine, Ciel," I assured, "We sorted things out."

"That's good," he joined me on the bed, "Do you remember that little favor I asked you before you left?"

"Yes," I grabbed my bag from the other side of the bed and pulled the small brown bottle out of it, "I got your brandy."

"Thank you," Ciel grabbed the bottle from me, "You're a godsend, Lumi. I'm starting to sober up."

"That's not going to solve anything, Ciel," I told, "You can be as trashed as you want. Your problems will still be there when you come down."

"I know…" he pouted, "Temporary solution."

"My lord," Sebastian popped back in, "Don't you and Lady Elizabeth have dinner plans this evening…?"

"That's right," Ciel bounced up, "Thank you, Sebastian. I almost forgot. She said she'd be sending a coach, so I won't need your assistance."

"Very good, sir," Sebastian bowed to him, "The house won't be the same while you're gone…"

"Don't be so overdramatic," Ciel rolled his eyes, making his exit.

"Now," Sebastian turned his attention back to me with that evil, devilish smirk that only he is capable of, "What do I do with you…?"

"You knew, didn't you?" I glared a hole through where his soul used to be, "About Ciel and Lizzie going out tonight…"

"Of course I did," Sebastian scoffed, "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't know my master's schedule like the back of my hand?"

"I hate you so much," I growled, "I hope you know that."

Sebastian scooped me up in his arms, kissing my cheek, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Ms. Olivier. Now, shall we adjourn to the young master's room?"

"Can't really move, Sebastian," I pointed out, "Wouldn't want you dropping me."

"Oh, that mouth of yours," Sebastian kissed along my jaw line, "What shall I make you do with it…? Decisions, decisions…"

He carried me out of our room and we started to make our way down the hall. Unfortunately, we were stopped by my new best friend, "Lumi! Just the person I was looking for!"

"Can it wait, Mey-Rin?" I asked, "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Did you hurt yourself?" she worried. Sebastian was carrying me. It was a logical assumption.

"She twisted her ankle," Sebastian lied smoothly, "Ms. Olivier was breaking in a new pair of heels and stepped wrong. Are you finished turning the beds, Mey-Rin?"

"Yes, Sebastian," she stammered, blush sweeping across her face, "I'm done for the day."

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" he asked.

Mey-Rin started to shake, "Sure…What is it?"

"I need you to keep everyone downstairs for an hour or so," Sebastian requested, "No matter what you may hear. Ms. Olivier is in intense pain and I need to take care of her ankle. Then, once we're done, you two can discuss whatever it was you were going to tell her in the first place."

"Yes, sir!" Mey-Rin stood on her toes, giving Sebastian a salute.

"Thank you," he nodded, "Excuse us…"

And just like that, Sebastian and I were off to Ciel's bedroom again. He lowered me onto the bed gently, untying the back of my dress and pulling it off my body. Then, he started to tie my allegedly twisted ankles to the bedposts again. I was really liking this whole idea of punishment, "Be careful, Sebastian…"

"Careful?" he gave me a look, "What for?"

"I twisted my ankle, remember?" I called him out, "And I'm in immense pain?"

"My apologies," Sebastian shot me a wink as he tied the rope tighter, "That should help set it…"

This was when it started to get interesting. As soon as Sebastian tied my other ankle down and his coat was tossed onto the chair, he started kissing up my legs, alternating sides between kisses. His hands ran up my thighs, reaching the apex of my legs, and his fingers slipped inside.

"Sebastian…" I sighed out, "Easy with the foreplay…I don't think it would take much for me."

"Don't worry, my love," he whispered, "I know what I'm doing. I'll make sure you don't until I want you to…"

"Are you sure about that?" I moaned, "I'm almost there now and we haven't even started yet."

"So antsy, Ms. Olivier…" Sebastian's fingers moved a little harder, faster, "Savor the moment. Every little move I make for you…"

"Sebastian…" I writhed beneath him, "I'm…I'm about to…"

His fingers came out immediately, teasing me a little more, "No, you're not…"

"But…"

"No," Sebastian hushed me, "You won't until I want you to…"

"But…"

"Shhh…" his hand cradled my face, "I told you that this was going to be your punishment. What better way than to bring you to the edge of sheer ecstasy only to pull you away from it. Some say that isolation is the best form of torture. Those are people who have never used sexual frustration. It's much worse. Both psychologically and physically treacherous."

"You're awful…"

"You still love me," he grinned, moving up my body. My heart started pounding under his lips, "Now, Lumi, are you ready for me to continue…?"

"Sebastian…" I groaned, "Please don't do this…"

"This is what happens when you misbehave, darling…" he toyed with me some more, pushing himself inside me.

"Sebastian…" I just about started crying, "Please…This almost hurts…I can't hold on much longer…"

"Beg for me, Lumi," Sebastian demanded.

"Please, Sebastian," I felt tears down my face, "Take me…"

"Well," he mulled it over, "Since you misbehaved for me…Maybe I could break my own rules and misbehave for you…"

"Please…"

Sebastian slammed into me, "As you wish, darling."

His hands wove into my hair as he yanked down, making me scream and squeal in a dizzying cocktail of pain and relief. If Sebastian didn't have his hand over my mouth, my screams would've echoed through the manor. I'm sure someone would've come running.

Sebastian kept thrusting his hips into mine, each blow harder and faster than the last…until, "SEBASTIAN!"

My whole body shook as I climaxed. Feeling completely drained, I rolled into my fiancé's embrace. As I laid there perfectly still, I could feel my blood pumping through my veins and muscles throbbing everywhere. Sebastian kissed my forehead, "What do you say, Ms. Olivier? After everything I just did for you…?"

I hid my face from him, so he wouldn't see me rolling my eyes, "Thank you, Sebastian…I needed that…"

"I should take you more often," Sebastian admitted, "I keep forgetting how fun that is, toying with a mortal…"

"Toy with another mortal," I scoffed, "That was awful."

"Yet, here you are," he pointed out, "Not saying you hate me or how horrible I am. In fact, I can guarantee that you still love me very much. And there's no way I could ever toy with another mortal. You're too much fun…"

"Thanks, Sebastian," I mumbled to myself…

"You're welcome," he caught me, "Now, how about I get you some dinner? I'm sure you're hungry after that."

"Starved," I stretched out on the bed, starting to feel the aches and pains of aftermath.

"In our bedroom?"

"Yes, please."

Sebastian carried me off to our room, hoping to God we didn't get caught. I had a feeling that if Mey-Rin were to see us, she'd faint in a puddle of her own nose blood. And if Bard caught us, I'd never live it down. Even worse, if Ciel caught us…I don't even want to entertain that. Even worse than that, Elizabeth...Oh, God, help us…Oh wait….Probably doesn't take too kindly to my demon fiancé…

 **A/N: Hey, guys! The earliest I'm posting next will probably be Monday. I got family in town and probably won't have time to write. Once this is all said and done, I'm sure I'll be back to a semi-regular posting schedule. Kisses! xx**


	31. Just a Simple Rehearsal Dinner, Right?

**A/N: Surprise! I've managed to get a little work done in the downtime/putting my social anxiety to good use. And you guys just so happen to benefit from it! So, enjoy the chapter and the next one…The next one will be just wonderful.**

The next few weeks were complete and absolute hell. I just had to make a mention to Sebastian that I wanted to start wedding planning as soon as possible and get it done just as quick. And what did he say? Get a wedding planner. If I were, who would he recommend? Him. I wasn't going to make him do that. Sebastian had plenty to deal with.

Instead, I took Mey-Rin and Lizzie and we killed a few afternoons doing the wedding planning. I got my dark, rich colors. I got my white lilies. I got my candles. My wedding was gong to look like a funeral. And the most beautiful funeral England has ever seen. All I needed was one last thing…I needed to go home…

"Lumi?" my father embraced me, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Daddy," I smiled, reveling in his hug.

"Is everything ok?" he worried, "You are still getting married, right?"

"Of course I am," I giggled, "I'm just exhausted."

"You're working yourself too hard!" he declared, "Won't Sebastian help you?"

"He's been banned from helping," I told, "I have a very specific vision for our wedding and he told me that he's ok with anything I choose."

"Really? Anything?"

"He's not overly fond of my choice in dress color," I admitted, "but he's over it, I'm sure."

"He'll have to be," he shut the door behind us, "You're like your mother. You're stubborn as hell."

"That I am," I agreed, chuckling under my breath, "And Sebastian knows how stubborn I am. He loves me the way I am, but there was a brief time where he was trying to break me."

"Oh…?" I caught my father's attention.

"He's around the nobility so much," I began, "He started thinking of me like nobility. I'm just a kid born in Massachusetts and raised on the west side of London…He thinks of me as a princess, Daddy…"

"As well he should," he assured, "You are a princess, my dear. Maybe not of the royal blood, but you're my princess."

"Daddy…" I blushed, "Really?"

"Of course," Daddy pulled me down onto his lap. Twenty-two years old and he still sees me as a child, "Lumi, are you getting the wedding blessed?"

I gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"Are you having the wedding blessed?" he repeated himself, "Keep the evil spirits away?"

"Daddy," I rolled my eyes, "There are no evil spirits that would dare touch our wedding."

"You're bloody right," he nodded, "Lumi, I think it's time you were let in on a little family secret…"

"What…?"

"What do you know about your mother's side of the family?" Daddy wondered.

"Not very much…" I thought it over, "I know Mom's maiden name was Winchester, but that's it."

"Sweetheart," my father pulled me closer to his chest, "Below our house, there's a cellar…"

"Yes," I nodded, "I know."

"In our cellar," he went on, "there's a secret corridor that leads into a small arsenal of magical objects."

"Father," I looked at him skeptically, "What are you saying? This sounds completely insane."

"You, my love," he kissed my forehead, "You come from a long line of demon hunters…And if any evil tries to get in, you have nothing to worry about. Salt line at the beginning of the aisle."

"No," I suppressed my nerves, "We're not putting salt down. I don't even know what the salt would do, but we're not putting salt down at my wedding!"

"Please, Lumi," Daddy begged, "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something evil may be at your wedding."

I couldn't come out and say that it was the groom. I wasn't sure who would kill me first: Sebastian or my father. I had a feeling that my mother was looking down at me, disappointed in my choice of a husband. I love him, though, Mother! He's so wonderful and so perfect…He's also temptation on legs. And a demon…

"No, Daddy," I put my foot down, "We're not putting salt down at the beginning of the aisle at my wedding! I refuse!"

After a moment of stunned silence, my father let out a loud, raucous laughter, "Oh, you are your mother's child, aren't you…? Alright, darling. If you don't want salt down at your wedding, your uncles and I won't bring salt. But if something happens, I want you to know you're protected. And it's not like demons can get into a church anyway."

"We're having an outdoor wedding…"

"That's it," he insisted, "Salt ring. Around the ceremony."

"Daddy…"

"Alright! Alright!" he caved, "I'll just keep some on me…"

"Just keep it away from Sebastian," I scolded, "He has an allergy."

"What kind of allergy…?" Daddy worried, "One that could be cured by an exorcism?"

"He's not possessed!" He's the one that would do the possessing, "Now, let it go!"

"I'm sorry," Daddy apologized, "Can't fault me for being protective."

"I know," I rested my head on his shoulder like I would when I was younger, "I'm all you've got."

"Yes, you are, baby," he held me tighter, "So, now that you know the big family secret, what's going through your head right now?"

Honestly, the fact that my family has been hunting down demons for God knows how long terrifies me. What if someone has come across Sebastian before? What if someone at my wedding says something? Or keeps holy water on hand? What if someone finds out about my fiancé being…not exactly human? So much for sleeping, "I'm sure that the work was very noble…"

"The only good demon is an exorcised one."

"So, you don't think there could be some good demons?"

"They're demons for a reason, Lumi. No such thing as a good one."

Yet he liked Sebastian. I had enough, "I need to be going, Daddy. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight, right?"

"Of course," he kissed my cheek, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I glared daggers into his soul, "No salt. No holy water. No need."

"Fine…" he pouted, "I'll see you tonight. Where is this dinner at again?"

"Phantomhive Manor."

"Phantomhive Manor…?" he whined, "Too rich for my blood, Lumi…"

"I thought so, too," I agreed, "But no need to worry. Ciel's a sweetheart and the staff is wonderful. There won't be many there."

"How many nobility?" Daddy wondered.

"Just Ciel and his fiancée," I rolled my eyes, "Sebastian's not nobility, Daddy. He's Ciel's butler. Has been for years now. That's why he got so defensive of him. Ciel's the closest thing he's had to a son."

"Until you two start having children of your own…"

My stomach dropped. I had never gave children with Sebastian a thought. How would that even work? I mean, I knew where babies come from. I've helped deliver a couple myself. But with a half human, half demon baby? He probably can't get me pregnant anyway…

"I guess," I brushed him off, "I should be going. I need to get ready yet."

"Ok, sweetheart," Daddy threw his arms around me, "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you, too."

And just like that, I left my father's house and started heading back to the manor. I walked in the front door to find Mey-Rin absolutely frantic. Trying to calm her down was like trying to capture a hurricane in a butterfly net. There was no sense. So, I did the next best thing.

"There you are, Ms. Olivier," my beautiful fiancé took me by the hand, "How was visiting with your father?"

"Wonderful as always," I wrapped myself around Sebastian's arm, "Looking forward to this evening."

"As am I," he whispered to me, "The only problem I have is actually telling the rest of the staff…"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I winced.

Sebastian gave me a look, "What…?"

"Baldroy knows," I confessed, "He overheard Mey-Rin and I talking a couple weeks ago. He's been sworn to secrecy, though, so they're the only ones."

"No," Sebastian rested his face in his hand, "If Baldroy knows, the rest of the house knows. He can't keep a secret to save his life. I guess that means I don't have to do it."

"It's just one dinner, Sebastian," I stood on my tiptoes, kissing his cheek, "And you know what tomorrow is, don't you? Ten o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, darling," he gave me a more proper kiss, "It's only been a few months in the making…About five if you count from the time we met."

"Oh, the memories," I rested my head in his shoulder, "Do you have anything pressing going on right now?"

"Not too terribly pressing…" Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist, "But we also have guests that should be arriving soon, Ms. Olivier. You should probably get dressed. I'll be up shortly to help you. It's on our bed."

"What is it?" I wondered, looking up at the most amazing man, demon, what have you, I have ever had the pleasure of knowing in my life.

"Only the finest for you, my love," he spun me toward the door, "Go on. I shouldn't be long."

I skipped out of the dining room, kicked my heels off, and ran up the stairs. Sebastian would've reprimanded me senseless if he would've seen that. He would've said something along the lines of how unladylike that was and how I shouldn't run inside. Well, you're too busy, wrapped up in planning tonight. That's all he was allowed to do. Everything else was for me. And Mey-Rin and Lizzie. I don't know what I would've done without them.

My, my, Sebastian. You definitely have taste. That's for sure. My normal dark blue ball gown was replaced by a deep, blood red one with silver coordinates. Maybe I should've let Sebastian help plan the wedding…I barely had the dress pulled all the way up and I felt my fiancé's icy hands on my back, lacing the corset.

"You could've given me a warning," I hid a smirk.

"I'd prefer the element of surprise," he kissed on my neck.

"Sebastian," I got nervous, "How do you feel about my father…?"

"I like him," he tied a bow in the middle of my back, "There's something about him, though, that makes me a little uneasy. I'm guessing it's the overly protective father thing."

"Yes…" I half chuckled, "I want you to avoid him…and my uncles tonight."

"Why?" he wondered, putting my necklace on, "I want to meet your family, Lumi. I would have assumed you'd want the same thing…"

"Sebastian," I cringed, "I learned something about my mother's family that you may find very unsettling…"

"What is it, darling?" Sebastian felt my quivering beneath him.

"I come from a family of demon hunters…" I confessed.

Sebastian let out an inaudible gasp. Then, he giggled a little, "Rather ironic, don't you think? Maybe I've already met your family and don't even know it."

"Maybe you have," his laughter eased me, "When was the last time you ran into a hunter?"

"About twenty three years ago…" Sebastian thought it over, "A woman. Beautiful, but there was something about her. She was six months pregnant. She shouldn't have been on her feet."

I did the math in my head, "What did she look like?"

"Like a porcelain doll," he ran his thumb over my cheek, "I knew that looked familiar."

"Was her name Catherine Winchester…?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, "I couldn't forget her name or face if I wanted to…"

I felt a lump in the back of my throat, "So, you've already met my mother…"

"She was a beautiful woman, Lumi," he wrapped his arms around me, "I kept a distant watch over her for the rest of her pregnancy. She was a good friend."

"If you knew my mother," I asked, "Why didn't my father know you?"

"Would you want your wife being friends with a demon…?"

"True."

"I was there when you were born, darling," Sebastian cradled me against his chest, "Never thought I'd witness my wife's birth…"

"I never thought I'd marry a demon…" I giggled.

"And what are we doing tomorrow?" he kissed my forehead.

"We have to get through the dinner first," I pointed out, "Shall we?"

"I think I hear guests arriving," Sebastian took my hand, "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Please be careful," I begged, "Keep your distance."

"Don't worry about it, my love," he assured, pulling one of his sleeves up, revealing a series of scars and burn marks, "It's not my first time tangling with hunters. I'll be fine."

"They did this to you…?" my heart stopped.

"This is a millennium of hunters, Lumi," he picked my head up, "It'll be ok…"

Reluctantly, I followed Sebastian down the front staircase where a handful of people were standing in the foyer. As much as I hated large groups of people, this was nice. My father. My very uncivilized uncles on my mother's side. One of them was trying to pick up poor Lizzie. Uncle Benjamin always like his whiskey and it always made him promiscuous. And the party was in full swing.

"Lumi," Daddy grabbed me and pulled me off to the side, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Daddy," I nodded, "What is it?"

"Why are we having your rehearsal dinner here?" he asked, "Why aren't we having it at your house? Or a banquet hall of some sort?"

I completely spaced that out. I forgot that we were keeping the Viscount from him, "Well, Daddy…I've been living here…"

"WHAT?" his yelp bounced around the manor, "How long…?"

"Daddy…"

"How long, Lumi?"

I let out a heavy sigh, "Almost six months…"

"SIX MONTHS?" I thought he was going to have a stroke. I took him away from everyone and brought him out to the garden, hoping the cool, night air would help calm him down, "You've been living at the Phantomhive Manor for six months and I'm just now finding out?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't want you to worry…"

"Worry about what…?"

And I told him. Everything. Minus the fact that my fiancé was a demon. He could live the rest of his life not knowing that little tidbit. But I told my father about the Viscount. I told him about Jamison. I pushed the vein back in his forehead a couple times. Other than that, he took it better than I thought. Besides the castration threats, but that's to be expected.

After everyone went home, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed with Sebastian. But because of one Lady Elizabeth Midford, I wasn't allowed to. I had to go to the Midford estate because of wedding traditions. Granted, Sebastian didn't want me out of his sight, but he knew I was in capable hands and he understood. The strange part of it was not having Sebastian get me in my pajamas. I actually missed that…

I needed to go to sleep, though…I was getting married in the morning…Oh my god… _I was getting married in the morning…_


	32. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 4

**A/N: What's this? Lumi's posting two days in a row for the first time in AGES? Hold onto your hats, kids. It's the freakin' apocalypse. I thought, hey. It's been a while since I did a "Through the Demon's Eyes" and what better time to do it than the night before the wedding? God knows she's a mess, but what about Sebastian…? I didn't want to do the whole bachelor/bachelorette party thing, so I figured this is as close as it's going to get. Enjoy, my lovely children.**

As she left with Lady Elizabeth, it had dawned on me. In my many, many years of living, if that's what one would call it, I'm amazed that I've never done this before. Even in my mortal life, I didn't really think I'd ever get married. I had women fawning all over me, but I never loved any of them the way that I love her…And having her away from the manor for the evening was crushing me.

"Sebastian!"

Then again, I did have plenty around here to keep me busy. I found the young lord with an empty bottle of brandy in his nook in the library, "You called for me, sir?"

"Come have a drink with me!" he offered, "Normally, I'd be drinking with Lumi, but she's not here, so you'll have to do."

"I'd rather not, my lord," I respectfully declined, "I'm not really one for brandy."

"Please?" he insisted, "She told me that it's sad to drink alone…"

"I see you've already started," I pointed out, sitting next to him, "You really shouldn't drink so much, sir. It's no good for you."

"Sebastian," the young lord whined, "Drink with me!"

"I don't see the point in it," I brushed him off, "It's nearly impossible for me to get drunk, so why do it in the first place?"

"You can't tell me there isn't something you'd like to drink away," he slurred, "Admit it…"

"My lord," I scooped him up in my arms, "You're drunk. It's indecent. You should go to bed."

"There is, isn't there?" he poked at my face.

"I'd rather not discuss private matters, sir."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question and you answer it honestly?"

"Of course, sir."

"Once you and Lumi are married," he began, "you won't leave me, will you…?"

His question caught me off guard, but I knew it was coming, "I told you, my lord. I will remain by your side until your time comes. I'll always be there for you."

"Ok…" he cuddled into my shoulder, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell me…" he begged, "I want to know…"

"No."

"Fine," he pouted, "Is it her…?"

"If I tell you," I rolled my eyes, "Will you leave me alone about it?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then…" I looked down at the young master asleep in my arms. He always was a lightweight. Glad I dodged that bullet. I carried him upstairs and put him down in his bed where I had tied down my beautiful fiancée on a couple different occasions. It honestly depressed me. I missed her so much…She said she'd be ok with Lady Elizabeth's idea of not seeing each other before the wedding, but I wasn't sure if I was…

As soon as I had my lord tucked into bed, I took a walk to clear my head. Little did I know that my walk would've taken me to the front gates of the Midford estate. I'm not very surprised, but I wasn't thinking. In one bound, I leapt up to the lowest roof that just so happened to be outside Lady Elizabeth's window. I cracked it open and slipped inside, noticing my poor Lumi, tossing and turning and crying in her sleep.

Quietly and without much movement, I got in bed with her, cradling her against my chest. I understand, darling. I don't want to be away from you either. There is no greater torment for me. Soon, we shall be together for all of eternity. This one little night will be a millisecond in our time together.

"Se…Seb…" she whimpered in her sleep, "Sebast…ian…"

I held her closer, doing my best to comfort her. I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, darling. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere…"

Lumi buried her face in my ribs, "I love you…"

I pressed my lips softly on her forehead, "I love you, too, Lumi. Now, get some sleep, ok? I can't have you falling asleep on me."

"Mmm…" she cuddled into me, settling down enough to where I could slide her off me, replacing my body with a large pillow. Never have I been so disgusted with myself in all my life. I was leaving her when she was completely vulnerable and hurting and I wasn't the one causing it intentionally. Soon, my love. You and I for all eternity. Never will I leave your side again…I promise you…


	33. Just a Simple Wedding, Right?

I felt like I was going to throw up. I was getting married today. To the most perfect being I've ever met. Granted, he wasn't human, but he was still mine. And if I didn't know any better, I'd think I heard Sebastian speak to me last night. I doubt it, but I wouldn't put it past him.

"Lumi…?" Mey-Rin came in, "Are you doing ok?"

"Hi, Mey-Rin," I could feel my heart racing, "I'm perfectly ok."

"I can't believe you're getting married today!" she chirped.

"I can't either," I tried to keep my breathing steady, "I just want this to be over as soon as possible."

"Relax, Lumi," Lizzie joined in, fully dressed and ready, "It won't be very long now."

"Where have you been?" I wondered, "One would think my maid of honor would stick by me."

"I left to see Ciel," Lizzie sat down on the edge of the bed, "He wasn't feeling very well this morning. And Sebastian's a nervous wreck. I can tell. And he misses you…"

That didn't surprise me, "I miss him, too…"

"You look beautiful, Lumi," Mey-Rin complimented as she tied the top of my black wedding dress, "Sebastian is a very lucky man…"

"That he is," Lizzie agreed, "Makes me more excited for my own wedding!"

I tried to keep myself as calm as humanly possible. I was pouring sweat, my heart was pounding, and the only one that could truly calm me down was waiting in the garden for me…I felt like I was going to faint.

"Lumi…?" Mey-Rin looked me over, "Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'll be fine," I suppressed, "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I promise."

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Lizzie yelled out.

"Lady Elizabeth," a warm, soothing voice answered, "Do you think I could trouble you for my fiancée for a moment, please?"

"You can't see her yet!" she snapped.

"I don't want to see her," he clarified, "I just want to speak with her."

With a pouting look on her face, Lizzie caved, "Fine…Lumi! Door for you!"

I picked up the big, tulle bottom of my dress and practically sprinted to the door. I opened it just enough to not have to yell through the door, "Hi."

"Hello, darling," Sebastian had impeccable timing, "How are you? Nervous, I'm guessing?"

"Terrified," I chuckled, playing it off, "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways," I could hear that devilish smirk of his in his voice, "Besides, what kind of husband would I be if I couldn't tell when my wife was in emotional distress?"

I slipped my black gloved hand through the crack in the door, grabbing onto Sebastian's, "I love you…" 

"I love you, too, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"It won't be much longer," I felt the butterflies stir in my belly, "You won't be able to call me that anymore."

"And I can't wait," Sebastian let me go, "I'll see you downstairs."

"Of course," I smiled, "Where else would I be?"

I pulled my hand back through the door and slid down to the floor. I thought talking to Sebastian would've made me feel better, less jittery. So much for that idea. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Lumi?" Mey-Rin sat next to me, as did Lizzie, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy…" my voice broke, "I'm getting married to the most wonderful man…"

"Yes, you are," Lizzie hugged my arm.

"But…" I sighed, "Am I worthy of him…?"

My question made both of them freeze. Mey-Rin finally broke the silence, "Of course you are, Lumi! You love him, right?"

"Right…"

"And he loves you?"

"Obviously."

"Then, you're worthy of each other!" she settled, "Come on. We have to go downstairs now."

I threw my arms around the mousy Phantomhive maid, "Thank you, Mey-Rin. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that…"

"You're welcome," she pulled me up, "Shall we?"

"Yes…"

I brushed off any form of doubt I had about Sebastian and me as I floated down the main staircase. My father stood in the parlor, waiting to take my hand. He threw his arms around me, "You look beautiful, baby…" 

"Thank you, Daddy," I choked out.

"I wish your mother was still alive to see this…"

I had been doing surprisingly well as far as suppressing any tears up to this point. But as soon as my father mentioned her, my eyes had sprung a leak. If there was one person I sorely needed right now, it was her. I could feel her hand on my shoulder. I could hear her voice in my head. I could hear her scolding me unmercifully for marrying a demon, but I think she'd make an exception for Sebastian. I wiped the tears from my cheek, "So do I…"

"Shall we then?" my father gave me his arm as soon as the music started.

"Ok…" I let out a heavy sigh, trying to ease my shaking. This was it. I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I was in a relationship with Sebastian, let alone marrying him. It felt like yesterday that I got the news that I was interviewing his master in the first place. Never expected to fall in love with him…

I had blacked out from the glass doors to the end of the aisle when I had felt Sebastian take my hands. As soon as I felt him on me, my shakes went away. My heart started beating at a more rhythmic pace. My stomach settled. I knew I was going to be ok.

"Lumi…" Sebastian started his vows. And the best part about Sebastian's vows? No one else would understand them except for me. For whatever reason, he wanted to say them in his native tongue:

"Nunquam dedisti mihi votum vovisti mihi adiutor

Et eam sempiternam animam meam

Reddendo ecce concedo tibi immortalitatis

Et scient quia ego delexi te promitto omnia saecula saeculorum

Non ibimus per agros, ubi hodie non sentis amet

Non ibimus per agros, ubi hodie non adnuntiem tibi maxime

None ibimus per agros, ubi hodie memoriam quantumcumque perfectus none es tu mihi

Namque illa imminente die quando desineit esse mundum

Et ita non

Quippe in ea vita mea tota sentit

Quod tutum mundum puellam hanc meam mutare gaudemus."

And now I completely understood why he included Latin in my lessons. I guarantee that the first part was more of a spell than promises. To translate…

"Lumi…You give me your solemn vow to never leave my side

I take your everlasting soul and swallow it.

In return, I hereby grant you this, your immortality.

And promise you my love for all of eternity.

Not a day will go by where I don't make you feel important

Not a day will go by where I don't tell you how special you are

Not a day will go by where you're not reminded of how perfect you are to me

For when the day comes when the world ceases to exist

And we are no more

My life will feel complete for having you in it.

This strange little girl that has turned my world completely upside down."

My husband's beautiful words melted me. I stood at the alter a complete puddle, doing my best to hold myself together. I couldn't. So much for that idea. I turned into a blubbering mess and before I knew it, Sebastian and I shared in our first kiss as a married couple.

I didn't have to believe I was getting married anymore. I had just gotten married. I needed a minute to gather my thoughts. Ok, Lumi. Recap. You and Sebastian fell in love. He proposed. You said yes. And here you are. I needed to be pinched. This all felt like the most wonderful dream and I didn't want to wake up…

"Lumi?" Sebastian held me, "Are you alright, my love?"

"Fine," I brushed it off. I had thought I had seen a face in the crowd that made me uncomfortable, but I must have been seeing things.

"Well then," Sebastian offered his arm, "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" I wondered, resting my head on his shoulder, wrapping my fingers around his bicep.

"We have guests to thank," he pointed out, "Their congratulatory pleasantries to receive."

"I'd really love to, uh…" I ran my hands up my husband's chest, "Run off and consummate real quick…"

Sebastian's hand snapped against my butt, "Now, now, darling. We will. And soon. But for it to be rushed seems like it would be wrong."

"Ouch…" I recovered. His hand was much more whip-like than usual. And I kind of liked it…

"It had to be done," he insisted, "We just have the reception to get through and then, we can consummate all we want."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, darling?"

"When…" I asked, "When are you going to…you know…"

"You're talking about your immortality," he figured, speaking in hushed tones, "I think I'll hold off on that until after the honeymoon."

"So, I'll be immortal after the honeymoon?"

"Yes."

"When it'll count the most…" I grumbled under my breath.

"Oh, Lumi…" Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, "Don't worry. I have my ways of keeping your stamina up."

"Yes," I nodded, "It's called making me immortal."

"Not yet, darling…"

"Why?"

"Just a personal preference," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "Now, Mrs. Michaelis, shall we go have a drink?"

"I'd love to," I smiled. Impossible not to when he calls me Mrs. Michaelis…

"Another drawback," he admitted, "Once you're immortal, it will be almost impossible for you to be drunk on mortal alcohol…"

"I won't be able to get drunk?" I whined.

"I didn't say that," he clarified, "The amount of alcohol that it would take to get you drunk would kill the average person. You would be able to go into any pub in town, find the largest man there, and drink him under the table."

"Sebastian," I bragged, "I can do that now."

"That's not exactly something to boast about," he reprimanded, "Now, you and I have a reception to attend. It would just be awkward if everyone were to show up except for us."

"Ok…"

Sebastian unlaced my corset and my wedding dress pooled around my ankles. With a quick wardrobe change into a less poofy, yet still very elegant black dress, I was ready to face the mob of people. But still…I couldn't shake the face in the crowd as soon as Sebastian and I were back down the aisle again…Quit overthinking, Lumi. Enjoy the moment.

 **A/N: Sebastian's vows, kids…I'd be lying if I said I didn't choke up a little between writing and editing them…But! Story aside! I'm going to take the opportunity to be kind of cheesy here. You guys are so wonderful. I crossed eight thousand views earlier today and had a more reassuring moment that got me a bit weepy. For showing so much love and support to a story that I had such little faith in and not having a bad review…I was honestly expecting trolls, but this is almost at its end and not one troll? And the friendships that have formed because of my silly little brain spews? Hugs. Hugs for all of you. Thank you. Really and truly. From the bottom of my heart. 3**


	34. Just a Simple Reception, Right?

I had never seen the ballroom so alive. Not even for the gala that got me locked in Phantomhive Manor in the first place. This was absolutely beautiful. Sebastian did say I would have the most beautiful funeral that England has ever seen. And he does aim to please. And so much champagne! I needed a glass or two of that.

No one else in that room mattered, though. I didn't leave my husband's side the entire night. I didn't want to. He and I more than made up for our mishap from the gala. My feet were starting to hurt. While Sebastian left me alone to get me another glass of champagne, I was met by his very drunk best man.

"Lumi!" Ciel hiccupped, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Ciel," I sat him down next to me, "How much have you had?"

"Just a few glasses…"

"You're such a lightweight," I giggled, "Don't you have a fiancée in here to take care of you?"

"She's somewhere…" he slurred, "But until I find her, I want to dance with you!"

"I don't know, Ciel," I thought it over, "I'm best friends with Elizabeth. I married your butler…"

"Come on," he begged, "Please? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have met Sebastian in the first place! The least you can do is give me a dance…"

Reluctantly, I took his hand, "Alright, Ciel. One dance. One song. You can dance, right?"

"Oh, yes," Ciel assured, "Your husband's the one that taught me."

"Ok." That eased my stomach a little. I had danced with Sebastian on many occasions. If he taught Ciel, then Ciel can't be that bad, right? The drunk earl pulled me up to my feet, bringing me to the center of the dance floor. And that was how I learned that Ciel Phantomhive had absolutely no ability to dance…or any rhythm.

If my feet didn't hurt already, they would now with the number of times Ciel stepped on them. I caught Sebastian in the corner of my eye, chuckling to himself at my anguish and embarrassment. He knew Ciel was trashed. It wouldn't surprise me if Sebastian put him up to it. As soon as he went back to mingling with my relatives, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all!" Ciel allowed, spinning me into the arms of another man.

One that I'd rather not be around. Ever. His hypnotic, pale blue eyes stared back into mine, a dirty, crooked smirk on his face, "We meet again, my angel. You know, I'd much rather you in white…Complements your angelic features better."

My entire body went cold. The face in the crowd…It was him, "Alistair…"

"How sweet," he ran his finger down my clenched jaw line, "You remembered my name…"

"It's hard to forget the man that drugs you…" I glared daggers into his soul.

"Oh, don't be that way, my little lamb," Alistair cradled my face in his hand, "It's in the past…Although you're married now, you can't deny that we had wonderful chemistry."

"That you dropped into my champagne," I snarled, "And I had the most wicked hangover of my life."

"I was wondering where you were hiding," Alistair spun me around, "Your house has looked pretty empty for a while now…How has it been, staying at Phantomhive Manor for the past six months…Definitely different than what you're used to, isn't it?"

"SE-"

Alistair covered my mouth, muffling my scream, "Shh…Now, now, my sweet. We wouldn't want to get your husband involved in our affairs…"

"Fine…" I shook his hand off my face as we continued our dance. I felt my body tense up and commence shaking. I knew what he was capable of. As much as I loved having Sebastian take care of me, I didn't want to put him through that again. Nor did I want to go through it!

"So, you and Sebastian?" he tried making small talk with me, "I never would have thought you two would end up together. He doesn't seem like your type."

"You don't know what my type is…"

"But I do," Alistair corrected me, "You like a man like me. A man that will give you everything you so desperately crave, but you're too afraid or ashamed to ask for them…"

It made me cringe, the way the Viscount spoke to me. I could feel the bile rising in the back of my throat. Come on, Lumi. Think on your feet here…

THAT'S IT! I'm a genius! It's a wedding. No one takes their eyes off the bride for long. Considering Sebastian's obsession with me, it won't take him long to realize who's dancing with his wife. Alistair and I kept spinning around the floor. I inched closer to my husband, who was speaking with my uncles and my father about the details of how he and I met.

"Hey, Sebastian!" one of them chirped, like I had hoped, "Isn't that your wife dancing with some other man? I thought you said Phantomhive wasn't much taller than Lumi."

"He isn't," Sebastian's head whipped around at a pace that would give a normal person whiplash. In an instant, I was separated from the Viscount with my husband's arm around my waist, "Excuse me, Lord Druitt. I don't recall your name being on the guest list."

"What's a guest list among friends?" he took my hand, kissing my knuckles that I so desperately wanted to drive into his nose.

"I never said we were friends," I snapped.

Sebastian held me back, "No, Ms. Olivier. You didn't. I'll have to ask you to step outside please."

"I'm not going anywhere," Alistair kept a tight grip on my wrist.

"Yes," Sebastian insisted, "You are. You're making my wife uncomfortable."

"Is everything alright here?" my father joined in.

"Crasher," I grumbled, "He needs to leave. Now."

"You heard the young lady," my father defended me, "Leave now please."

"You must be her father," Alistair turned up his charm, "My name is Alistair Chamber. I'm an acquaintance of your daughter."

"Daddy!" I whined, "He drugged me with intentions of selling me as a sex slave or harvesting my organs!"

Without another word said, my father drilled his fist into the Viscount's face, rendering him unconscious. The whole room fell silent as Alistair hit the floor. All eyes went from me to my father, nursing his rapidly bruising knuckles, "Sebastian, don't ever make me have to do that to you."

"Noted, sir," Sebastian threw the Viscount's limp body over his shoulder like a rag doll, "My lord, should I take out the trash?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel squeaked, "The Viscount's here!"

Someone found more liquor. Sebastian let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "Just give me the order, sir."

Ciel snapped back to his more sober self for a brief moment, "Sebastian…I order you…Take care of the Viscount by any means necessary."

A dirty, devious smirk crept across my husband's face, "As you wish, my lord…"

"Now," Ciel declared, "Another drink!"

Sebastian gave me a kiss and whispered in my ear, "I want you to stay here. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do. It will get messy. It will get bloody. You don't need to see me that way."

"Sebastian…" I stopped him, "Are you…going to…kill the Viscount?"

"Yes," he nodded, "One less piece of scum in the world."

"Won't they know you did it, though?" I worried.

"I'll make it look like a suicide," he cradled my face in his palm, "No need to worry about me, darling. I'll be home soon. I shouldn't be gone longer than an hour."

"Promise me, Sebastian," I stared daggers into his eyes. I saw hurt in there. His worry that he's making me worry. He knows I'm scared for him. It doesn't matter if he's human or demon. I don't have to look at him this way. The fact that I choose to for the rest of eternity…That's what's hitting him.

Not caring about his wellbeing, Sebastian dropped the Viscount on the floor and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight, "I promise, my love. I'll be back soon. I swear on our lives."

"Ok…" I buried my face in his chest.

Sebastian kissed the top of my head, "I love you…"

"I love you, too, darling," I didn't want him to go, but I knew what he had to do. And he was doing it to keep me safe. But as soon as I was immortal, we wouldn't have to worry about that. I think Sebastian might have been doing it for more than just my safety. Alistair was going to kill the woman he loved or worse. This was him settling a score. Taking care of a personal vendetta.

And once Sebastian left and Ciel needed both Lizzie and I to get him into bed, I figured it was time to shut the house down. Elizabeth crawled into bed with her fiancé and…For it being my wedding night, I was dead inside…

It was my wedding night! I shouldn't be like this! Then again, Alistair shouldn't have shown up uninvited and ruin everything! At least Sebastian was taking care of it…Just wish he wasn't taking so long…I untied my corset, letting my second dress puddle on the floor like the first one...by myself…Alone…No sweeping me off my feet…No crossing the threshold in Sebastian's arms…Thanks, Alistair…You asshole…(Forgive me, Sebastian. I know it's improper for a lady to curse, but he deserves it. I'm sure you can overlook it this once.)


	35. Just a Simple Good Night, Right?

**A/N: Anyone got any vodka? Because I got some serious lemon going on here and I could use a drink…**

"Lumi…?" a soft whisper mixed in with my light sobs, "Are you still awake?"

"Yes," I spoke quietly, wiping my tears on the pillowcase. I looked over at the clock in the corner. Normal wives would worry when their husbands come in at one in the morning, smelling like blood and sweat.

"I'm so sorry, darling," his arm draped over the top of me, pulling me closer, "I didn't anticipate the Viscount being here. He's been taken care of."

"You mean you killed him…?"

"Precisely."

I rolled into my husband's embrace, "How did you do it?"

"Lumi, no," he reprimanded, "It's not decent to discuss matters like this on our wedding day."

"It's past midnight, Sebastian," I pointed out, "So, technically, it's no longer our wedding day."

"No," Sebastian put his foot down, holding me tighter, "If I were to tell you how I did it, you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. And I refuse to be the cause of your insomnia."

"I can't sleep already," I brushed him off, "Why not?"

"Lumi…"

"Fine," I gave in, tracing my fingers up his chest, "I missed you…"

"I missed you, too," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry this isn't exactly the wedding night you had in mind, my love. We'll leave for the countryside in the morning."

"Actually, Sebastian…" I nuzzled my face in his ribs, "I was thinking we go to the US."

"America?" he gave me a look, "Really?"

"That's where I was born, Sebastian," I told, "Ever wonder why I don't have an English accent? Nor my father? But my mother was English. After I was born, we moved back to London. And we've been here ever since."

"That also explains your scrappy nature," he scoffed, "You're half American."

"Yes, I am," I nodded, "But you still love me, right?"

"Of course," Sebastian rolled his eyes, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have married you. So, my love, would you care to enjoy our wedding night the way it was meant to be enjoyed?"

"I'd love to…" I stretched my neck up, kissing my husband, "Can I make a request, though…?"

"Oh…?"

"No rope," I asked, "No tying me down to the bed. No submission. Just us."

"We're already bound," Sebastian smiled down at me, "Ego et tu sedentes in aeternum, remember?"

"I know," I cuddled into him, "You and I for eternity. How could I ever forget?"

"Now," he cradled me, "Shall we begin?"

"We shall…"

Sebastian began unbuttoning the front of my pajamas like he would any morning and slid the straps over my shoulders, throwing it to the other side of the room. He started kissing down the side of my face and behind my ear, down to my neck. Sebastian whispered in my ear, "Habesne nesciebat quantum te amo deliciae? (Do you have any idea how much I love you, darling?)"

Wow…I must have done something to hit him hard. Sebastian only broke out the Latin when he was really hot and bothered or he wanted me to be the only one to understand him. In this case, I'm guessing it was both.

"Yes, I do," I moaned out, "I know exactly how much you love me…"

"Tell me, Lumi," Sebastian demanded, "I want you to tell me you want me."

"I want you to-"

"No," he stopped me, "Not like that…"

I knew exactly what he wanted from me, "Obsecro, domine mi. Nolo enim vos ignorare me. (Please, sir. I want you to take me.)"

"Voluptate…(With pleasure.)"

Nothing got Sebastian hotter than when I started speaking Latin. And I could feel it. His entire body tensed up, his kisses were more intense and aggressive, and he was out to please me. Sebastian's hands entangled themselves in my hair, pulling a little occasionally. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to push into me.

"Dominum…" I sighed out in sheer ecstasy.

Sebastian stopped, making me ache, "What did you just call me…?"

"Master…" I looked up at him, my eyes filled to the brim with worry, "I'm sorry. It just sort of slipped out. I don't even know why I said it. I'm sorry."

"Hush," Sebastian put a finger over my lips, "Do you like thinking of me as your master, my dear? Dominating over you? Knowing what's best for you? Do you like when someone else has all the power?"

"Yes…" I quivered under his touch.

"Say it, Lumi," he demanded, "I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to take control, Sebastian," I groaned in agony, "Nolo enim vos ignorare me continere. (I want you to control me.)"

He pushed harder into me, "Are you sure? Once I start, I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied. No matter how many times you are."

I gave him a taste of his own evil, little smirk, "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

Sebastian's face was absolutely priceless. I feel like if I had laughed about it, that would've killed the mood. If the bloodstains on his shirt didn't do it, nothing will, but why risk it? He didn't know exactly how to feel about me playing him like a fiddle, "Well played, Mrs. Michaelis. Well played. How shall I reward you for being so clever…?"

"You're not exactly stupid," I teased, "I'm sure you're clever enough to come up with something. You know what I want and what I like. Get creative."

"You know," Sebastian pinned me down to our bed, "That's a very dangerous thing to tell a man like me."

"There are no men like you, love," I pointed out, "That's why you're with me."

"Because no one else would do for me?"

"Because no one else would put up with you the way I do."

Sebastian's hand got a grip on my jaw, "And how I put up with that sharp, little tongue of yours is nothing short of a miracle."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

I wrapped my legs around his waist, connecting my ankles in his lower back, "Now."

"As you wish…"

And did he grant that wish. It was strange. Normally, Sebastian would've been slamming into me by now, but no…Slow and gentle wasn't really his style, yet here he was. Making love to me like I was a Faberge egg delicately perched on the end of a needle. I loved when Sebastian would get rough, but this was nice. This was very nice.

I felt my stomach drop and I knew we were in the right place. Sebastian let go of my hands, allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck for balance. His soft, gentle nature turned rougher and harder. With every blow, I was less his Faberge egg and more his favorite toy. I clawed hard into his back, ready to scream his name.

"Se…bas…tian…" I wept.

"Louder!"

"Se…Bas…Tian…"

"That's it," he smashed into me, "Be a good girl for me. I want you to scream…"

"SEBASTIAN!" I screeched out as he fell on top of me, "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Sebastian cradled me against his chest, "You have no idea…"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I sighed, trying to steady my labored breathing, "I'm sorry…"

"For what, darling?"

"For getting tired on you," I apologized, "If you were to make me immortal now…"

"No," he scolded, "I told you. I'm not making you immortal until after the honeymoon. No more of it. Now, my beautiful wife. Get some sleep. We leave for America in the morning."

"Ok…" I rolled into him, "Good night, Sebastian…"

"Good night, my love," he kissed my forehead.

As I drifted off in my husband's arms, I started to reflect on everything. I was leaving for my homeland in the morning with my beautiful demon husband. Once we came back here, I would be immortal. The rest of my days with this wonderful creature that I was fortunate enough to call my own. All I wanted when I stepped foot in Phantomhive Manor was an interview with a young earl. But there was a bigger story to be had. One that I will never, ever forget…

 **A/N: Well, my dear children. This is, indeed, the end. First of all, thank you for sticking it out with me this long and letting my imagination run wild. And all because I didn't have enough good SebastianxReader fic in my life. So, I thought, what the hell? I'm a writer. I'll write some! And I've already gotten mushy with someone because of this, but…Really and truly. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you. I honestly thought my writing was shit and people weren't going to read this and all I would get in the comments were trolls, but…Out of all the reviews, I only had one that nitpicked. Everyone else? You embraced me with open arms. And for that, I'm eternally grateful. I didn't think ten people would read this, let alone (at the current moment) almost TEN THOUSAND WORLDWIDE. So, here I am. My heart on my sleeve. Thank you. I can't say it enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you. All my love, Lumi. xx**

 **Oh, and by the way, in case you're wondering…There's going to be a sequel. K, bye.**


End file.
